A Caged Songbird
by YourFaveCanadian
Summary: Songbird was created for the sole purpose of serving The Light, and specifically Klarion when he took a liking to her. However, Songbird is torn when she gets the opportunity to be free and be with the Justice League or go against the Lord of Chaos. Will she be able to keep the friends she made or lose everything in order to protect them?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I really felt the need to redo "How to Cage a Songbird" since looking back at the plot, I was not impressed with myself but still loved the character. After watching the first few episodes again of Young Justice I felt the urge to redo it. Let me know what you think.**

Her foot tapped on the elevator floor with each ding the elevator made as she glanced around the small metallic box as she waited for her stop to arrive. When the elevator doors opened, the young woman wasted no time going through the doorway and down a narrow hall. The hallway was bare, with the exception of one black door at towards the end. Using a large gold key, she entered into the room.

A meow could be heard as she perked up her ears before a sharp and shrill voice followed. "My songbird, come to me." The Songbird removed her boots before walking down the small hallway into the lavishly furnished living room. On the dark couch sat a boy in a form fitting suit, with a high collar and black tie. He was lanky, with dark hair and horns. Klarion, the Witch Boy, and also a member of the Light.

He smirked at the girl standing in front of him while making a 'gimme gimme' motion. Moving her hand into an inside pocket, she pulled out a usb drive. Placing it into his hand, Klarion grinned before putting into his own pocket. "Good, my Songbird." He praised before patting the seat on his one side as she sat down and shrugged off her leather jacket. On one of arms had some bruising and scratches but nothing serious. Klarion immediately laid down with his head on her lap as he pulled down one hand to rest in his hair. The Songbird knew this ritual very well.

Klarion would lay on her lap and get her to stroke hair as he complained about any or everything, when he tired of speaking Klarion would order The Songbird to sing. Sometimes there would be other commands but for Songbird, she was content doing this- after all it was the only life she knew since she was given to the light and Klarion had taken a shining. Since then, she was his pet- or rather second pet after Teekl.

Stroking his hair, Songbird listened to Klarion and responding in the way she knew was suited to keep Klarion happy. Looking down at Klarion, he squinted at Songbird. "You know I hate it when your hair is up, put It down." Songbird used her free hand to remove the hair elastic and allowed her hair free.

Klarion was her master and Songbird knew nothing but to oblige. Fingers stroked his hair as Teekl laid on Klarion's abdomen. If someone had seen this, they would think it an endearing couple but it was far from it. Songbird continued stroking as Klarion's attention drew from her towards the cat Teekl as they carried a conversation between the two as she let herself relax and basically become another piece of the furniture. Perhaps Klarion would be away for a while and Songbird would have time to herself in the apartment to relax and train.

Black Canary was with the other members of the Justice League as she saw the screen. If she wasn't there to witness the camera footage then Black Canary wouldn't have believed it. On screen was a younger version of herself battling through the crowd of security, using her canary cry and taking valuable information from the scientists of Star Labs.

She could feel the sympathetic look of Superman as she processed the information. There was a clone of her – albeit younger. The girl in the video matched what Canary looked like as a teen but with her hair pulled up and a different set of clothes, if she didn't know any better it would look like Black Canary went rogue. The other league members- mainly Batman were discussing their course of action, at least this wasn't broadcasted on the news. Black Canary did not enjoy the thought of dealing with that bad press. Green Arrow placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a soft reassuring smile.

Canary finally spoke up. "We need to find this girl and help her. See if she is with Cadmus and how she came to be." Her voice was firm and solid but her heart was racing. "Then we train her to refine the skills she has." The other members seemed to agree as Batman decided he would attempt to track the girl and see where she ended up or where she may be next. "But until we find her, no one is to breathe a word of this to anyone."

Songbird was waiting patiently in the living room, as Klarion busied himself in one of the separate rooms. She knew that it was something to do with The Light, curiosity struck her as she laid her head against the wall that adjoined the room Klarion was in. She could hear the name of Abra Kadabra as well as Klarion reciting some of the information that Songbird knew was the information on the flash drive. The sound of shuffling pulled Songbird from the wall to make her attention be drawn elsewhere.

Songbird let her fingers wander in her hair and loosely braided small pieces of her hair as she stared blankly at the ground as Teekl first came into the room before Klarion as he glanced towards Songbird. "Time for fun, Teekl." Klarion walked over to Songbird as he pulled her chin up to look him straight in the eye. "Remember, I'm always watching my Songbird so don't do anything stupid." She nodded as Klarion smiled before letting go of her chin.

"Come Teekl." The cat whined in response before being scooped up by Klarion as he teleported away. Songbird waited for a few minutes in her spot before she felt free to walk around. Singing softly, Songbird put on her boots and jacket quickly before walking towards the bathroom. In it was a window that was two feet wide and about a foot and a half tall. Songbird climbed onto the edge of the tub to hoist herself into a position to climb out of the window. Songbird was aware of the risk, but she was also aware that the window was one of the few not monitored in the building- after all, it was a tight squeeze between the buildings and plenty of times she was scraped climbing onto the nearby windowsill until she could jump down to the fire escape.

Some days, Songbird would just sit there, others she may go to the roof or even sneak on the streets for a chance to feel free. Songbird climbed out of the window and jumped down towards the fire escape, the spare key in her pocket in the case that she may need to come in through the main doors. It was growing dark out as she climbed down the fire escape towards the pavement below. Songbird dropped to the ground before wrapping her jacket tighter around her body over the white tank top that covered her torso.

Walking down the street, Songbird made herself look small and blend in with any crowds that she was near. If any heroes caught her in the street, she would be in trouble and if Klarion found out… well Songbird did not want to think about this. Songbird wished she brought a warmer jacket, since there was just a constant shiver down her spine. Glancing around, Songbird slid into a familiar used bookstore. The warm building was doing little to sooth the shiver. Perhaps it was a warning of something. Grabbing a book off the shelf that seemed interesting enough, Songbird took the money she had taken from a crook during one of her tasks for Klarion. Exiting the shop, Songbird looked down to see a woman who looked similar to herself. Black Canary. Gulping, she walked quickly while tucking the book into an inner pocket of her jacket and ducked down to the nearest alley as she began to pick up her speed until she saw a man in a green suit with a blonde beard. Green arrow.

Shit. Panicking Songbird looked behind her only to see Black Canary blocking off the entrance to the streets. Behind Green Arrow was the fire exit, as she planned her next move. Turning to Green Arrow Songbird let the canary cry out as he was pushed back enough for Songbird to jump at the fire exit. Gripping onto the metal fire exit she felt her leg caught with rope as she gripped tightly to the metal. Glancing down, Songbird saw Green Arrow and Black Canary standing below her as she tugged at her leg.

Panic filled Songbird. She needed to return back to the apartment, it was safe there. She couldn't get into trouble if she returned before Klarion did. She let out a canary cry downwards only to have it stopped by Black Canary. They were going to take her away and then Klarion would be enraged she snuck out. Tears filled her eyes as she cried out. "Let me go, if he finds I left, I'- I'm dead." Songbird felt embarrassed and ashamed for how she was acting. In any other situations, she'd be cool headed but this one had the extra effect of her master wanting to kill her.

Canary seemed to be sympathetic as she cut the rope. "That isn't a way to live, when you want help… please contact us." She spoke as she waved Songbird away. "Wait, what's your name?"

Songbird looked down as she smiled. "Songbird is the only name I know." Moving up the fire escape, Songbird went from roof to roof until she could duck back to the fire escape close to the bathroom. Slipping in, Songbird sat in the bathtub as she let herself breathe and process the events.

The only thought that came into her mind was " The Justice League knows I exist."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy to see all the positive feedback and people interested in the story! Thanks to you guys, I rushed to finish the second chapter for you guys.**

Songbird felt her heart beating like a drum as she stayed hidden behind the crate. She was trying to do anything to not let her cover be blown and that included a scratchy brown wig and ridiculous outfit. The museum had just closed and she was waiting for the rest of the employees to file out for the night. Songbird was still a little flustered from her experience the previous night but there was a job to be done. Slipping between the crates, Songbird walked closer towards the generators. Knocking these out would also knock out the cameras here. Luck was even on her side as there was a storm brewing outside- it'd cover her for the moment.

Before she did anything, Songbird couldn't help but worry. It had been quite a few days since she last saw Klarion and was going on a mission he'd scheduled for her before he left to be around Abra Kadabra. It concerned her, but Songbird knew that Klarion was probably just off having fun and causing chaos- similar to what she had heard in the news with that tower magically appearing in the field. That definitely had Klarion involvement in it.

Unplugging the main cord to the power, Songbird moved quickly. She quickly walked towards the case in the back of the museum, it was lit only by the minimal light of the windows. Songbird moved quickly through the crates and down the hallway. The security were nowhere in sight as she reached the glass case. She could tell immediately from the look it was thicker than something she could punch. Taking in a deep breath, Songbird let out a cry just long enough to break the glass before grabbing the open box on a velvet pillow before shutting it and holding it close to her chest. Songbird couldn't be sure that all the security was off as she ran to the nearest window and jumped out of it in order to escape.

Songbird ran down the streets, zig zagging between buildings until she reached the subway station. Ducking into the washrooms, Songbird locked the main door and slid under the doorway for the stall marked out of order. She carefully set the box on the toilet seat as she let herself take a moment to think. 'That went over smoothly. '

Pulling the wig off, she hung it on the back of the door as she unbuttoned the white shirt to reveal the black dress underneath. Untying her hair, Songbird rubbed her scalp to ease the pain from the tight bun. Songbird removed the lid of the toilet's tank before pulling out a plastic bag. Inside it was a purse and leather jacket. Slipping the jacket on, and stuffing the box with the wig in the back, Songbird slipped the bag on her shoulder, and unlocked the stall before walking out.

She nearly jumped when she saw legs in the room- she didn't hear the other door. Glancing up, Songbird nearly sighed in relief when she saw Klarion. He seemed irritated and tired but it was better than Black Canary. Songbird let her instincts take over as she moved to hug Klarion tightly. It was great not having to worry over her master. Klarion stiffened for a moment before hugging her back briefly.

Pulling away, Songbird looked at him before he grinned. "My Songbird, did you complete the task?" Songbird nodded as she noticed Teekl walking back and forth on the counter. She opened the bag and shifted the wig to show Klarion. Grinning Klarion placed a hand on her hip as he looked back to Teekl. "Come Teekl, we have other business to attend to." A large red portal opened up beside them before it swallowed them. Songbird shut her eyes for a moment as she waited until she felt the ground solidly on the floor before she saw the apartment around them. Klarion didn't remove the hand from her hip as he smiled down at Songbird. She was exhausted but excited that Klarion was back safely.

Songbird looked at Klarion before she moved to take the box out from below her wig. Klarion took it and tossed it on the couch as his free hand cupped her chin.

"My Songbird, did you miss me?" Klarion asked as blue eyes stared at him as Teekl whined out only to have Klarion snap at him. "Shush you mangy feline, I'm busy!" Songbird glanced at Teekl who sat on the box and decided to clean his paws rather than respond to Klarion. Klarion huffed before turning around to face Songbird as he pulled her body flush against his. Songbird's hands sat on Klarion's chest as she stared up in curiosity. Her heart was pounding as she saw Klarion leaning closer and her eyes closing. Klarion was definitely the Lord of Chaos- with all the chaos in her mind.

Surprisingly soft lips pressed hers, but it was far from a soft kiss. The kiss was full of greed and a desperation for more. Songbird couldn't deny she felt the same way as fingers clung to Klarion's jacket. Hands moved from her face to grasp onto her hips and roughly keep her close before she felt her back slam against the wall. Klarion's mouth ripped away from her lips to mouth focusing on leaving a hickey as she gasped. These were some of the moments Songbird loved to have with Klarion.

_  
Songbird laid alone in the dark room on a large soft bed. This was the usual, after all Klarion didn't typically sleep on this plain, although if he was feeling particularly affectionate he would lay with her and cuddle. That was mostly for his benefit , she buried her face into the pillow and inhaled the familiar sharp scent. It was impossible to describe but the only thought to come to mind was Klarion. Her blonde hair masked her face as she kept her eyes squeezed shut against the pillows. Even when she heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Songbird waited until she felt Teekl jumped onto the sheets covering her back and shifting her tank top upwards. Turning her head, she saw Klarion sit on the bed, he looked extremely tense as Songbird moved Teekl from her back and moved towards Klarion. Soft fingers went to his shoulders and began rubbing them as Klarion took that opportunity to start whining and cursing.

Songbird listened to his words, about how the Light was so much responsibility and nowhere near the level of fun that he wanted. "They always want to plan out things, it's so annoying." Klarion whined as leaned into Songbird's touch. "We could just create so much chaos if the Light would allow me." Shaking his head, Klarion turned his body, to look at Songbird. A smirk on his face as he leaned close.

"Do you know what I want you to do now, My Songbird?" Klarion questioned as Songbird listened to him before asking quietly.

"Sing?" Klarion shook his head as he leaned closer to Songbird.

"Ding dong you are wrong!" he chuckled out before grabbing her chin as Songbird flushed slightly. "Two more guesses."

Songbird thought for a moment as she blinked her eyes. "Steal something?" Songbird asked as Klarion's other hand poke her in the forehead.

"Wrong" he sung out as Songbird let out a confused noise before taking her third guess.

"Get you food?" Songbird questioned since Klarion was quite usually random in his requests. Klarion shook his head as his hands moved from her before crawling down her shoulders and pushing down. Songbird felt her back hit the mattress as her arms were pinned over her head.

"I want you to tell me something." Songbird nodded as she felt Klarion's lips touch her jawline as a whisper carried into her ear. "Who saw you when you last snuck out?" Songbird stiffened as she turned to look at him. Part of her wanted to fib, but knew how terrible that would be. Taking a moment, she felt his dark sharp nails did in as a slight cry of pain escaped her lips.

"Green Arrow and Black Canary, mas-master." Songbird rushed out as she began to ramble. "I swear they didn't know who I work for though or where we are." Songbird wrists were hurting from Klarion as she squirmed underneath him. He glared at her before taking his hands off of her and pulling away from the bed.

He began roaring as she moved to cower on the bed. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT MY CONSENT. YOU BELONG TO THE LIGHT, YOU BELONG TO ME!" the room came to life with fire in Klarion's hands as his face mangled to one of horror as Songbird looked around the room in fear. Klarion continued to scream "YOU ARE MINE TO DO AS I SAY" as he waved his hands and fire shot towards Songbird as she jumped out of the main way, allowing the fire to only skim her leg. Crying out, Songbird wasted no time in rushing for the exit.

She stopped when a fireball whirled beside her and hit the nearby wall. Turning quickly, Songbird let out a cry which caught Klarion by surprise as he along with Teekl were thrown back. Songbird took the chance and threw open the door and went straight for the bathroom down the hall. Locking the door behind her, Songbird crawled up to the window as a deafening scream ripped through the night. Pulling herself through the small frame and falling ungraciously to the fire escape. Gasping for air, she ran down the fire escape as she couldn't hear anything but her pounding heart.

She was almost near the bottom when Songbird glanced up to see Klarion at the top of the fire escape, sending balls of fire down. Grounding her feet, Songbird cried upwards as the metal frame shook and began falling apart as Klarion teleported away. Songbird jumped down from the last floor as she began running down the cold pavement. If only she had shoes.

Sliding into a tiny alley, Songbird was catching her breath. What did she do? Marked herself for death is what. Glancing down the alley, she saw the shadow at the end. It seemed to have horns. The hands were glowing as Songbird nearly screamed in horror before running back onto the street. Her feet carried her only so fast and she knew that if Klarion really wanted to, he'd have back now but instead he was playing with her like a cat and mouse.

Songbird turned down the next street before seeing a ginger in red garbs. Speedy. Running to him, Songbird cried out his name. "Speedy! Please help! Please." Getting to him, she collapsed on her knees in sobs. "He- he's after me an- an- and" she said only to become intelligible with her sobs as arms hoisted her and dragged Songbird down some streets. She didn't know what was happening until Speedy crammed them into a phone booth.

How was a phone booth going to save them from a demon?

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I want to get into a regular update so I can really start getting to more of the plot. I know a lot happened in this chapter but I was just so eager.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so glad to see people are enjoying this story. Here is the newest chapter and I am really hoping to start introducing more characters and working more on plot development.**

Dinah and Oliver were laying in bed when they heard the phone going off. Dinah groaned as Oliver picked up the phone, Dinah listened carefully but staying curled up in the warm sheets.

"Hello?"

"Roy, what's the matter?" It seemed to take some time with a few 'Mhms' and 'uhuhs' until Oliver pulled the phone away momentarily before the tone seemed to change suddenly.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Hanging up the phone, Oliver stood up and stretched as he walked towards his closet. "Dinah, we have to go to the Cave, our friend ended up there after running from Klarion." Oliver stated as he pulled his uniform on as he glanced towards Dinah who was doing the same.

"That happened sooner than expected." Dinah remarked as she ran fingers through her hair to smoothen it out. "Did Roy say anything about how she is doing?" Oliver paused for a moment before he looked at her.

"It'd be easier to just show you and let her tell you." Oliver explained as Dinah nodded before they both headed out for the nearest zeta tube.

_

Her body felt heavily as she shifted in the bed. Songbird let out a soft groan and twisted to lay on her side before feeling the pain heavily from her leg. Gasping, Songbird's eyes shot open as she glanced around the room. This wasn't the room she was used to- it wasn't even any of the rooms in Klarion's apartment. Within a flash, all the memories came rushing back as her hands covered her face as Songbird tried not to sob. How many people did she just endanger for this?

A coughing noise pulled Songbird's hands from her face as she saw Black Canary sitting on a chair nearby. Sitting up, Songbird stared at Black Canary feeling the slight tug of an IV attached to her, but making no moves to pull it out. It was an awkward few moments of silence until Black Canary spoke. "You're safe now, just take a few moments to process it."

The scoff was almost immediate. "Safe? SAFE? How am I safe Black Canary, I just risked everyone's life by running away from the Lord of Chaos. How do I not know this is a dream and I am going to wake up unconscious on the floor there?" Songbird retorted as tears poured down. "Besides, he can teleport and move things with his mind, how come I was free?"

That question stumped Black Canary as much as it did Songbird. It took a moment of silence once more before Canary spoke. "I can assure you that this is very real and you are away from him, it may have just been a matter of luck on your side." Smiling at Songbird, Black Canary stood up. "Why don't we focus on the future, you already know me as Black Canary but what do I call you?"

Songbird pulled her legs up to her body as she shrugged. "I've always been called Songbird. It was called from The Light and Klarion never bothered to give me another name other than occasionally calling me 'pet'."

"Would you like to be called by a different name?" Black Canary asked as Songbird nodded slowly.

"I would, but I have no ideas what would suit me- can I take time to process and think on it?" Black Canary nodded before pointing to the IV.

"Would you like me to take that out and we could go get you something to eat? Maybe a change of clothes too."

Songbird smiled as she looked at Black Canary. "That'd be nice, thanks." Songbird cautiously looked around the whole time, making sure to take adequate look for the potential exits if needed. Songbird cringed when Black Canary removed the IV and bandaged the hand before hoisting Songbird off of the bed. They walked down the hall until they reached a kitchen. Black Canary walked over to the fridge as she told Songbird to sit down on one of the stools. Songbird did as she was told and looked around nervously. There were others around minding their own business or just trying to be discreet with their snooping. Songbird did not realize how much time had passed until she was interrupted by the sound of a plate being placed in front of her.

Songbird looked at Canary with a confused looked as she examined the food on the plate. It was a grilled sandwich that seemed to have some sort of meat in it. "What is this?"

"Grilled cheese and bacon, I figured it'd probably be something you'd like." Songbird nodded as she took half and carefully took a bite. It was so delicious and made Songbird's stomach growl in hunger as she wolfed it down hungrily. Taking a moment to regain her composure, Songbird gave Black Canary a thank you.

"It's no problem, now why don't we find you something warm to wear and then we can go speak with Batman to figure out what the next steps are." Songbird gulped at the name 'Batman' as her foot began thumping without her realizing it.

"Am I going to be sent to prison or something?" Songbird asked nervously as Black Canary shook her head.

"I don't think so. After all, you were just doing what you needed to do to survive. The League just wants to know how we can help." Canary responded as Songbird nodded slowly before standing up. She followed Canary's footsteps as they went into a small plain room. Canary walked right towards the dresser and pulled out clothing.

"It's not much, but they should fit okay. I'll leave you in here to change." Songbird nodded as she held the clothes close to her chest as Black Canary left the room. Songbird pulled the sweatpants on and then the fresh tank top and hoodie. Songbird saw her reflection in the mirror as she began to run fingers through her hair to tame the nest. Songbird saw an elastic on the dresser as she took it and pulled it into a messy bun. Pacing the room for a moment, Songbird collected herself, after all she was going to meet Batman.

Taking one more look in the mirror, Songbird could almost hear Klarion whine about her hair being up. Shaking her head, Songbird walked towards the door and opened it as she looked at Black Canary before following her again. Black Canary opened a different door and nudged Songbird in. The room had a table with chairs on either side. Batman sat on one side as Songbird sat on the other, with her hands folded onto her lap.

Songbird looked towards Batman as he examined her. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, the tone was very neutral that put her on edge slightly as she began fiddling with the hem of the borrowed shirt.

"Yes Batman." Songbird said politely and quietly as she glanced towards the mirror on one side- it was definitely where Black Canary and a telepath was probably waiting.

"What is your name, age and where you live?" Batman questioned as Songbird took a moment to pause before she answered.

"Songbird, also known as Project BC. I was created almost two years ago by Cadmus." Songbird replied as she felt a pressure in her head while wincing, someone was in her head and Songbird was not comfortable with this but said nothing since she was trying to be on her best behaviour.

"Alright Songbird, what have you been doing since you were cloned two years ago?" Batman questioned as Songbird paused for a minute and took a deep breath while trying to compose herself.

"Master Klarion took a liking to me when The Light first examined me. I became his. I stole for him, information and physical items, protected him when needed, and kept up his." Songbird said as felt her legs getting shaky as she brought them to curl against her chest and rested her head onto her knees.

Batman could see the girl was struggling with her experiences but knew he must continue, treading carefully while softening his voice. "What were some of the other things you were to Klarion, Songbird?"

Songbird shook her head, they didn't need to know that she and Klarion had some romantic and/or sexual affiliations. Songbird looked at Batman with wide eyes. "I did what I was asked- nothing more, I did what I had to for survival."

Batman nodded at her as his face softened slightly, while he looked towards the mirror for a moment before back at Songbird.

"For the time being Songbird, you'll stay here in the Cave with the team. We'll introduce you to them later but in the meantime, Canary will ensure you have the necessary supplies." Batman stood up before looking at Songbird. "In time, you may have the chance to join the team."

Batman left the room as Songbird sat there processing what just happened. Standing up, Songbird walked out of the room immediately to run in with Black Canary who was holding shoes for Songbird. Black Canary waited for Songbird to put them on as Songbird looked at Black Canary. The woman was now dressed casually with jeans a white tank top and a black blazer.

"Let's get you some clothes and supplies. In public, please call me Dinah." Songbird nodded before tilting her head.

"What will you call me?" Songbird questioned as they began to walk towards the zeta tubes.

"For now, how about Calliope?" Songbird nodded before smiling.

"That works, or even Callie."

_

Klarion sat in front of the screen with Teekl in his arms. The six other figures were on screen and glowing. He smirked at them while leaning comfortably in his chair.

"Was the plan successful L-7?" Klarion chucked a bit as he looked down to Teekl.

"Yes it was, my Songbird has been picked up by the Justice League." Stroking Teekl under the chin, Klarion added. "Little do any of them know but next time I see my little Songbird, she'll sing all the information like a canary." Glancing at the screen, Klarion did have to whine. "Next time, can't we use someone else's pet? I worked so hard on getting her just right."

 **Ta da! What do you guys think? I am still 50/50 on the name for Songbird- in the original fic I wrote which was much different than this, her name was Calliope. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie walked alongside Dinah down the street. She felt bizarre walking around the street without worry. It was the middle of the day and everything had been going well since no one at the stores they had been to recognized Calliope, instead presuming that she was the younger sister of Dinah. Callie almost laughed at why she was worried in the first place to go out in public. Dinah insisted on one more shop before they finished for the day and Callie agreed with hopes it'd be quick. There was already plenty of bags dropping on her arms filled with shirts, pants and other clothing she never wore until she tried it on today.

Heck, even one bag was filled with hygiene supplies like this wonderfully smelling shampoo which reminded her of the rainy nights with the window cracked open and make up that Callie had no idea to use. Dinah opened a glass door and encouraged Calliope in. Callie walked through the doorway and saw all sorts of undergarments hanging up. Her cheeks blushed as Callie tried to step back only for Dinah to nudge her back in. "Come on, you'll need these."

Calliope couldn't help but feel awkward as a woman began asking Calliope many questions before whisking her off to size her. It was almost a relief when Calliope was in the change room by herself with Dinah nearby. It was one of those change rooms with a red velvet curtain for the door and the mirror on the back wall behind the small stool.

Removing all upper clothing and placing it on the stool, Callie slipped one of the bras on to try, struggling with the clasp before turning around. It was a called a t shirt bra, dark blue and fit pretty well. Undoing it, Callie tried on the other style that was called a demi push up bra. Dinah swore about it for being quite comfortable. Clasping it shut, Callie turned to the mirror and review the reflection before noticing the figure behind her. Klarion smirked and waved in the reflection behind her as she felt a hand brush on her hip.

She nearly yelped in fright, before hearing "Don't you look lovely, pet?" The hot breath on her ear as Callie shivered before trying to pull herself away. "Except you know for the hair being pulled up." The hand on her hip digging in and pulling Callie back to the firm body. She felt frozen as Klarion spoke with his lips against her skin.

"That was a cruel thing you did to me, pet." Klarion began as he dug his fingers in a bit more, the sharp nails pressing into her skin. "Maybe I'll just take you back right now, hmm?" Calliope seemed to snap out of it as she swung her elbow back only to meet thin air as Calliope fell back and through the curtains crying out 'no no no!'"

Crashing to the floor, Calliope scooted back as she looked around the area until Dinah pulled Callie up. "What's the matter?" Dinah questioned while hugging Callie as she finally blurted out. "Klarion, he- he was in the change room." Dinah pulled away from the hug before going in the change room and checked the area. "It looks safe, just go change and we'll go back." Callie nodded as she went into the change room. Callie was changing back into her street clothes as she looked to her hip where the bruise remained.

"It was real." She whispered in fear before leaving the room back to Dinah to grab things quickly and just get out of there.

Callie was left alone almost immediately when she returned to the Cave as Dinah left stating there was important League business to attend to. Callie was nosey and so she followed Dinah at a distance until she got to the main computer and had Batman and Green Arrow on the screen. Callie creeped behind the kitchen's island as she listened to Dinah while trying to be as discreet as she could.

"Canary, what's the matter?" Callie heard from what she had to presume was Green Arrow due to the brightness of the voice.

"Callie had an episode today. She fell out of the change room panicking about seeing Klarion." Black Canary began getting to the point as she sighed and continued. "I was doubtful at first, but then I saw her hip. It was bruised in a handprint much larger than hers. "

"Couldn't that have been a previous injury?" A gruff voice questioned as Black Canary replied instantly.

"I literally saw her try on clothes all day, that wasn't there until after she left that change room."

"Well then, what's your plan Canary?" Green Arrow asked as there was a long silence. Callie sat there as she waited to hear the answer.

"Constant surveillance. We need to make sure she's more than ready before we even think of sending her out with the team. Until then she can't leave the Cave unless necessary." Canary responded after too long of a pause as Callie felt that she heard enough as she crawled her way back to the room assigned to herself.

As Callie packed her things away, she noticed a small note in the bottom of one of the bags from early in the day- it was from the book store. The paper was light in her hand, but the message was clear enough.

 _Can't wait to see you again my pet._

Callie stuffed the note in the top drawer where no one could find it.

Calliope heard a knock on the door as she raised her head from the soft pillow. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Walking to the door, Callie rubbed one of her eyes as she noticed the bare feet on the ground as her eyes roamed up to land on Aqualad's face.

"…hi?" Callie questioned before smoothing out her shirt.

"Callie, I wanted to extend the welcome to join us for dinner. We ordered large quantities of pizza to go with movies." Aqualad explained as she nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll be out in a moment." Callie responded before shutting the door and stretching her sore muscles. She knew that it would be best to go and socialize with the others. She fixed her appearance in the mirror before Callie walked down the hallway.

What struck her immediately was the noise. The group seemed rambunctious and close.

"Come on, why can't I have thirds already?!" a male whined as Calliope came closer before she heard a soft feminine voice respond.

"Wally, it'd be rude for you to eat all the pizza before Songbird comes." A whine was heard as Callie got close enough to see their faces while she awkwardly stood there trying to figure out what exactly she was needing to say. One girl seemed to notice as she turned.

"Oh hi!" Within seconds, the girl went from her seated position to floating in front of Callie. Calliope's eyes were wide as she took in all the features, including the green skin.

"Hi?" Calliope responded in slight confusion and worry while making direct eye contact with the girl before the green skinned girl suddenly clued into something.

"Oh hello Megan! I didn't introduce myself." The girl said before putting her hand out. "I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan." Megan stated as she threw an arm over Calliope's shoulder and walked her forward.

"That's Aqualad also known as Kaldur, Robin, Superboy aka Conner, Artemis and Kid Flash also known as-" Megan said as a breeze blew past and suddenly another ginger was face to face with Callie.

"Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally babe." Kid Flash said as Calliope nodded with her cheeks flushing as she stepped back for a moment.

"Uh… it's a pleasure. I'm Songbird but I've been thinking of Calliope or Callie as my secret identity?" she questioned, hoping that was the proper phrasing. Callie watched as the others walked forward and made a spot on their couches for her.

She sat down awkwardly while staring at the pizza, before cautiously taking a slice. 'What do I ask?' Callie thought before she finally questioned. "So, why don't you tell me about some of your earlier missions?" Callie asked as the team became alight with conversation as she relaxed into the couch and just took the time to listen.

 _ **Sorry for the delay guys, life happened.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter for you guys! I was so happy when I saw the reviews and notifications even though I took a large break between some updates.**

Wally's back hit the wall with a thud as he groaned and fell down it. "Not fair babe." He whined as he looked at Calliope who stood in the training circle. She was in shock before looking at Wally once again and rushing over to him. She clasped one of his hands in both of hers as Callie hoisted him back up.

"Wally, if you are going to use your speed, I am going to use my cry." Callie chirped back before letting go of his hand. Her whole body ached since she began vigorous training to catch up with the other members of the team. Calliope listened as Superboy and Aqualad were called to the circle. Callie walked over to sit down as she could hear Artemis and Megan gossiping down the way. Calliope closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall as she listened to the chatter around the room. She was more tired than she realized after her first night of patrol with Canary in Star City before crashing at Green Arrow's for the evening. Her brain fought to stay awake in case Canary called upon her once more.

It was lucky that she did, of course, since Callie was called not long after to do hand to hand combat with Robin. She was nervous, since after all she was going against a 13 year old who could quite easily kick her ass. Callie took a defensive stance, ready to at least stay in the rink for a minute. If she could stay in a fight with Robin for a minute, it'd be considered a success.

Robin seemed to have taken the hint for he charged at Callie immediately. Internally, having a hero charging at her made the Songbird want to run from him- after all, that was what she had been trained to do initially. To not get caught and fight only when necessary. Focusing again, Callie saw a foot coming towards her from a jump as she tuck and rolled to get away from the foot as she let herself roll to a position that she could easily get back on her feet. Standing up, there was immediately a fist coming towards her. An inhuman squeal came from her throat as Callie used a hand to push it away and side step before leaning back to dodge another punch. Robin continued to throw punches as Callie blocked them. A sudden pain in her side made her groan as she felt the other hand hit her.

Almost immediately, Robin's foot hit her in the side as she gasped before grabbing it and pulling it closed as a fist went into his stomach. Calliope's hit landed but immediately had her wrist grabbed and yanked to a roll as she dropped Robin's foot to push him away as they fell. Robin's knee moved between the two as he pushed Callie away and tumbling on the ground. Callie's face laid on the ground as she groaned and stood up.

Laughter filled the room as Callie watched Robin as he was declared winner of that round. She smiled at him before training was called for the day. Her sore body led Calliope to the bathroom where she slipped into hot bath to relax. Due to exhaustion, Callie fell asleep almost immediately.

Callie awoke to a pounding on the door as she opened her eyes and felt the now cool water around her. The knocking happened again as Calliope called. "Just a minute!" She wrapped a housecoat around her body before opening the door to see Megan. Megan seemed more bubbly than usual as she pulled on Calliope's hand.

"We have a mission! Let's get you dressed and to the debriefing." Megan was floating as Calliope fought to keep the pace with Megan before arriving at her room. Callie opened the door as she looked at Megan. "I'll be back, just wait out here." Calliope changed into some of the things in the closet, to make shift an outfit. Black jeggings, a yellow heart neck shirt with three quarter sleeve and a leather jacket which reminded her of Canary. Calliope saw herself in the reflection as she thought about her hair.

She ran her brush through it before deciding to leave it down. Callie set the brush down and walked out to Megan who was excitedly dragging her towards the rest. The team was standing in front of Batman as Megan and Callie stood to the side. Batman looked at them before he began to talk.

"There's been a power surge in the Bialyan desert. We need a discreet team to investigate this. That is why we will be sending you. Of course, you will be dropped off at the edge Bialyan desert, Quarac, since Bialya is being ruled by Queen Bee. Due to this dictatorship, there must be absolute radio silence." Batman explained as Calliope tried to focus on Batman but her mind was drifting away. She could hear things about the roles of the team as she suddenly heard.

"Songbird." Calliope looked towards Batman with bright hopeful eyes.

"Yes?" She questioned, trying to not jump forward in excitement.

"You'll be keeping an eye out a few miles from the source of the power surge and be at Miss Martian's aid should she need it. But remember you are to be as discreet as possible with this." Batman spoke as Calliope nodded keeping as still as possible. She turned her head slightly to make eye contact with Canary who was standing a bit away. Canary looked at Callie with a soft smile that showed she was proud of Callie. "You will be recognized as Songbird for the purpose of maintaining your identity."

It seemed that Callie was the last one to be briefed since Batman dismissed them afterwards. Callie watched Canary walk closer as she patted Callie on the shoulder. "Good luck Songbird."


	6. Chapter 6

Songbird felt hot and sweaty as she peeked open her eyes only to see a dessert around her tucked in hiding spot between two boulders and a dune. Where was she? Glancing around the area, it was clear she was in a dessert which was definitely far from where Klarion was living in the human plain. Songbird decided to peek her head out to see the tent in the distant with Humvees driving away from it. Ducking down again, Songbird's mind raced as she began to search through her pockets for any resources.

She pulled out mint gum, a small flip blade, smoke pellets, a compact mirror and a hair tie. Songbird cursed as she heard the vehicles pulling closer as she shoved everything in her pockets again and held her breath. Hopefully they would just pass by with no issue. Songbird realized that luck was never on her side as the vehicles stopped nearby. Adjusting her stance, she waited until she heard voices of what Songbird presumed to be male. They were speaking in a language that Songbird had no clue about.

The voices grew closer, as sweat began to form on Songbird's palms. 'Just breathe.' She thought before the flight reflex kicked in as she bolted up and over the dune, coming face to face with the men. Songbird let out a canary cry before turning to run in the direction of the Humvees. Songbird saw that the keys weren't in the ignition and could see the soldiers stirring again, yelling something in his walkie talkie on his person. Songbird took this as her cue to run as she bolted to the place she thought was best.

Songbird continued to run until she saw a black, yellow and red clad figure. It was the Boy Wonder. He seemed to be waving at her, the sudden image of Robin tossing her a water bottle with a smile to her grinning popped in her head with the phrase "Great job today Callie!". Songbird ran to him as they both hid under the dune. Robin began to speak to her in a hushed whisper.

"Do you remember anything from the last six months?" Robin asked Songbird as she shook her head.

"No, the only memory I have is you throwing a bottle of water to me and calling me Callie." Songbird whispered, saying the name aloud as it brought an odd feeling to her- like a piece of her had been brought back. "You?"

"Nothing other than Batman ordering radio silence for us. You said you had been called Callie, right?" Robin asked as Callie paused shaking her head.

"No-yes- I don't know. Just go with Songbird for now." She said as the idea of working for Batman sunk in and her heart clenched. Why was she working for someone that Songbird had been told was the enemy for the longest time. Shaking her head, she looked at Robin. "Wait, six months have gone missing?"

"It's September and the last I remember is March." Robin explained as he began to move, Callie followed suit. She trusted Robin for now, but she was unsure exactly why. Robin was ahead of Callie as she noticed him stopping to pick up a shirt with a Superman logo that had been shredded. It left both of them perplexed since why would this be here?

-

It was late night with the sun down and the chill setting in. They had been walking towards an area that Robin had on his GPS. There was a mysterious apparatus in front of them as Callie and Robin glanced to one another before he decided to investigate it with Songbird as backup. Songbird glanced around to make sure Robin was safe until she suddenly saw the soldiers. They were trying to grab Robin, as she ran ahead letting out a Canary cry to push away some of the soldiers from Robin before throwing an elbow at one. Songbird felt an arm grab her as she threw the person over her shoulder before kicking the legs from under someone who was rushing at her. Other figures began to swarm to what seemed to be the two hero's aid as she let out a sigh of relief. Callie dodged a fist coming at her head, instead ending up with a knee coming into her gut.

Gasping, Songbird grabbed the knee and twisted the leg to throw the soldier away. When all the soldiers seemed to be disarmed and unconscious Songbird took the time to look around at who was with them. There was a girl with flaming red hair and green skin- whom Songbird knew was a Martian, a girl in green that reminded her of Green Arrow and the sidekick Kid Flash. Songbird felt out of place in the group of heroes since she was the equivalent to the sidekick of a villain at least she had been six months previous.

The rest of the members were trying to put things together as Songbird zoned out until they mentioned 'that they were a team.' Songbird decided to listen a bit more carefully as she heard Miss Martian asking for them to open up their minds. She was hesitant and tense. Hearing Artemis like this relaxed Songbird as she jumped on board with the "Only for the last six months." Comment.

"I agree with Artemis. Just go for the last six months… it may get too confusing otherwise." Was the excuse that Songbird came up with even though she knew that it was a paper thin excuse. Miss Martian seemed to understand as she probed into everyone's minds.

Memories swarmed her mind as Songbird gasped, recalling that the whole group as her team. She could see the team being told by Batman about this mission, and about being on radio silence. It was almost all at once that they remembered about their unaccounted team mate, Aqualad. Robin seemed to be the first one to get to work, locating Aqualad on his scanner before leading the team.

Kid Flash was starving, it was clear as Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash and Songbird were dragging Aqualad on an improvised stretcher towards the Bio Ship. Taking a break, they all seemed exhausted and Kid's whining about food was getting to Songbird. She was hot, thirsty, irritated and worst of all, confused about everything. Kid Flash's voice was growing annoying, as was the consistent gnawing at her stomach. When Kid Flash began another complaint about his lack of energy, was the time when Songbird could feel something snap in her mind. Finally, Songbird pulled out the pack of gum and flung it at Kid Flash. "Just chew on some gum until we can get you food!" She was hoping it would distract his stomach or at the very least shut him up.

Huffing, Songbird then took her hair tie and pulled it up into a messy bun. Songbird looked at Artemis for advice, and the girl seemed to be smiling at her in a weird form of approval. Kid Flash took a few pieces of gum and shoved them in his mouth before passing the pack to the others. Once they had a few minutes to rest, they continued their journey.

It wasn't long until they noticed more soldiers. They stopped as Songbird went to say something to Robin until she realized he was gone. Cursing under her breath, Songbird pulled out the flip blade in preparations for an attack, as she listened to the two bicker about a conversation they apparently had previously before noticing the soldiers were going away. Confused, Songbird looked around before seeing Robin. He was grinning and told them about how they used the communicator to lure the soldiers away. Sighing in relief, the team made their escape back to the Bio Ship with Aqualad.

-

Klarion clucked his tongue in annoyance as he heard Psimon saying that he lost the Sphere, boy and girl. He wasn't surprised since his Songbird was a low priority but Klarion was getting quite restless without his toy. He wouldn't say that he missed her, after all, he was above the emotions but Klarion was hoping his plan would work out sooner than expected. He petted Teekl as Klarion listened to Queen Bee go on that it was fine since they knew at least that their partners transportation system was functional.

Scooping Teekl up against his chest, Klarion walked away and to the balcony smirking into the night sky. Only a few more months, which was nothing compared to how long he had been alive.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, it has been awhile but here's a new chapter for you guys. I kind of had a spark the other day and wrote this. I really wish I could be better at giving you all more updates. Let me know what you guys think or want.**_

Wally was sprawled out on the couch, rubbing his stomach as Callie laid on the floor below him. She groaned as she unbuttoned her jeans. "Wally I think I ate too much." Her stomach felt like a swollen balloon as she lifted her head inches off the ground to look at her companion.

"There's never such a thing babe." Wally said as he closed his eyes. He seemed much more content with the amount they ate and Callie cursed the thought of even going to a buffet with the team. Callie had become used to Wally calling the girls babe, it was a generalized pet name. The rest of the members were around doing their own activities as these two laid on the floor. Callie had been set to spend time with Dinah and Oliver but now she just wanted to stay in and lay on this floor until she no longer felt like a beached whale.

"For you maybe. I really hate your incredibly fast metabolism right now." Callie whined as she heard the familiar chuckle of Artemis.

"You never should try to keep up with Wally when it comes to food." Artemis remarked as Callie began to sit up and lean against the couch. "It's his first love." Artemis joked as Wally let out a small whine. Callie looked to Wally as Artemis took a seat on Wally's legs. Callie smiled back at them as she rubbed her stomach as Artemis turned on the television. Callie listened to the television vaguely as she rested her head on the cushion.

Since her first mission, Callie felt a stronger connection with the team and could honestly say that she felt like they were her friends now. No one in the trio seemed to be actively watching as Wally and Artemis quietly bickered, making Callie laugh. This was comfortable, and made the time fly by as Callie heard the voices of a group entering the room. There was the distinct voice of Green Arrow laughing with some of the team as Callie stood up, buttoning up her pants once again. There had been a bit of a lull in missions that required the entire team, but that didn't mean anything else had recognized that. In fact, Black Canary was trying to convince Callie that she should attend school, but Callie was not yet comfortable with the idea of attending public school yet.

Callie rested against the armrest as she waited for Oliver and Dinah to acknowledge her. From what she could see, they came in with Robin, Conner and Megan. Megan was talking about the hilarious cheerleading mishap when Megan had the water dumped over her and Conner stumbled down the bleachers. Dinah and Oliver couldn't help but laugh, as Oliver patted Conner's shoulder in a reassuring kind of way. Conner and Megan went towards the bedrooms as Robin just sort of disappeared. Callie figured that Conner and Megan were probably going the same way and then separating or just going to do their homework with one another.

Seeing Dinah, Callie smiled as she pushed herself off of the armrest. "You ready for an awesome night?" Oliver asked her as Callie shrugged before putting a hand on her stomach.

"Sure, just… no buffets." Callie remarked before glancing over to Wally with a glaring eye before looking back to Dinah and Oliver.

-

Callie had no idea what to expect, but a roller rink was not one of the thoughts in her mind. There was all sorts of ages out at the roller rink from solo people, to couples to large groups. Callie was wobbling behind Dinah and Oliver, as if she was a new calf that was still learning how to walk. Her arms flailed around as Callie glanced towards Dinah and Oliver who were easily standing up and skating around the rink. With a shriek, Callie fell onto her back as she lost her balance. Callie scooted on her butt towards the railing before using it to hoist herself up on her feet. Callie blew some hair from her face as she try once again skating forward with more focus as she forced herself to bring down her arms. Callie stuck her tongue out a bit as she tried various moves until she found one she had been comfortable with and began grasping the hang of it. Callie silently cheered to herself as she eventually caught up with Dinah and Oliver.

"There!" Callie exclaimed with a grin, as she looked to Oliver. "Told you I'd get this." Callie watched Oliver raise an eyebrow as he let go of Dinah's hand to turn around.

"Well kid, why don't you try skating backwards, like this?" Oliver challenged as Callie grinned and turned around, glancing back to make sure she was okay as she slowly skated, resisting the urge to lean her body forward since that would cause a large imbalance and cause her to tumble. Callie, however, still managed to fall and land on her stomach. Staying there a moment, Callie felt two sets of arms hoist her back up.

"Well, why don't we take one more lap before the free skate ends and they clean up for roller derby." Dinah recommended as she dusted off Callie.

Callie felt exhausted when she arrived back at the cave but also quite happy with things. The food at the diner Oliver took the two women two had been fantastic and they stayed at the place until it closed in Star City. It was well after midnight now as Callie stretched and walked away from the Zenith tube. Walking by the kitchen, Callie noticed Aqualad standing in the kitchen, a few new bruises on him as Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Rough day?" Calliope questioned as she leaned against the counter staring at Aqualad. Callie knew she had left for some business earlier and hadn't been seen by Callie at least until now.

"Yes but it was not overall a bad day at least." Aqualad calmly replied with a smile. "So, how are you enjoying being in the team?" Aqualad prodded a bit, which was only expected since he was in fact the leader- officially and unofficially.

Callie shrugged as she leaned more on the counter, both arms supporting her. "I enjoy it, although strange to be away from Ma- my old life." Calliope said as she restrained herself from calling Klarion her master anymore- she was the master of herself as she had learned from people online who created positive videos. "The team makes me feel part of a positive change- that I can really help people who need help." Callie lowered her head to rest on her arms as she glanced up to Kaldur.

"What about you? You've been at the hero thing for a while and part of the original group. Is it weird having new members join? Does it bring more drama for you as the team leader?" Calliope asked as she stifled a yawn.

Aqualad took a drink as he pondered a moment to answer. "I am enjoying myself greatly. I find it nice to be getting more people on this team, you all bring new skills to help all." He took a deep breath and sigh. "There will always be drama wherever you may be, I believe." Kaldur seemed to be thinking about something specifically, as if he felt a loss. Callie couldn't help but feel it was a romantic loss.

Callie felt that Kaldur was having a moment of vulnerability, and she knew it was tough for anyone. She wasn't sure why but Calliope decided to suddenly blurt out. "I asked a lot, please ask me literally anything you want."

Callie's face flushed as she watched Kaldur seem to snap back to reality as he glanced at Calliope. She stood up from her leaning position and nodded. "Ask me anything you want, if it will help with making you like you can relate to me." Callie's eyes were strong in seriousness as they stood in the kitchen for a solid minute.

"Do you miss anything from your old life?" Aqualad asked quietly as Calliope paused to think about it, being quite stumped for an answer. After another moment of silence, she looked at Aqualad.

"There was so many moments that were horrible- I felt trapped and without any control, especially when I was being used to do missions that I knew were wrong or when Klarion was upset since he would have a meeting with the Light- not that I ever knew their full schemes- just bits and pieces. But there was these times where things would be good." Callie felt her pace quicken. "There was times when Klarion let himself be vulnerable and he wouldn't be my Ma- master, he was someone else." Callie sucked in a breath as her fingers gripped at the counter. "Someone that would play with my hair and make me feel like the greatest thing on Earth and touches were calming. Someone I could see myself being and I – I know it sounds stupid since most of that was probably in my head as some form of delusional fantasy that I'd get a romantic tale, but I felt like I was truly cared for in those moments and not just the useful clone of Black Canary- like I wasn't the second best."

Her face felt hot and eyes wet as Callie wiped her nose on her forearm to prevent any more signs of emotions from showing. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have dumped that on you Kaldur." Callie said as she glanced up. "I just thought, maybe you'd understand-"Kaldur had moved quickly as Callie felt arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"I understand," Kaldur whispered as he held her tighter. Callie wrapped around Kaldur as they stayed like there for quite some time. It was therapeutic for both people, after all, Kaldur had been through a lot in the last few weeks, with the stress from finding that there could be a mole on the team and the sting from knowing his love was unrequited and guilt for feeling this way when he was happy for his friends Tula and Garth.

Callie let Kaldur pull away first as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She felt relief from knowing someone who would understand even remotely how she felt. Callie even felt better for admitting it aloud. Wiping her face once more, Callie gave Aqualad a soft smile. "I think I should go to bed, just in case there's a mission that comes up tomorrow." Kaldur nodded.

"Rest well."

"You too."

Callie walked to her room and fell immediately on the bed as she stared at the ceiling. It had been a long day, yet the most exhausting part was just now. It took Callie quite some time to fall asleep due to her racing mind. When she did sleep, however, Callie had a deep dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the latest update! I hope you all enjoy this. I kind of lost my motivation for a while but knew I didn't want to disappoint you guys so here it is. I promise more Klarion is coming soon.**

It was a common thing to binge eat when upset, according to Megan and her television shows. So, Callie felt it was the best option on that day. The entire day had felt off from the moment she came back from getting the groceries earlier with Aqualad. He had seemed to be withholding something from Calliope, and on the verge of asking her questions but retracting that idea within moments.

While in the Cave, she felt like the third wheel for no apparent reason- even though there was more than three people in the cave plenty of occasions. Sighing, Callie dug her fork into the large bowl of the cheese drenched pasta while sitting on the counter. Hopefully, someone would arrive soon to distract her, Callie secretly wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow from Artemis. Not only just for the skill, but to bond with the niece of Green Arrow since Calliope was almost certain that Artemis either did not like her or was neutral to her as a teammate and friend.

Eating the pasta on her fork, Calliope noticed a sudden bright blur flash before her eyes. Knowing it was Wally, Callie perked up in joy before feeling a missing weight from her hand. Looking to the island, Calliope noticed Wally leaning against the island and scarfing down her food.

"Thanks babe," He exclaimed before setting the bowl in the sink. Callie would have acted upset, but she knew that Wally probably relieved her of a stomach ache if she had continued eating much longer. Hopping down from the counter, she laughed. "What are you even doing here Wally?"

"Killing time, bonding with the team, and maybe spending some… quality time with Megan." He joked as Callie stifled a laugh. It was interesting to see the love triangles at play but she knew that her own life would be considered a soap opera.

"I think Conner and Megan are working on his bike. We can go check the hangar for them." Wally cheekily grinned as he put his arm out for Calliope to link with. The two teammates walked arm in arm towards the hangar where Conner's bike was kept. Callie shook her head a bit, thinking that perhaps what she was feeling earlier was just mistaken, and that today was a great day.

-

Nope, Callie was completely wrong. Today was just awful. Beside her was Kid Flash and Superboy, all restrained in the twisted metal with water resting somewhere on her neck. She was extremely concerned about the situation, after all the androids were going after her two friends that weren't trapped in the hangar by using the rest as bait. Songbird was also worried for Megan and Aqualad, they were trapped far away on the cliff above in a cage of fire. Hearing the water moving a bit, Callie looked around trying to see where the water android was.

Robin and Artemis popped out of the water, as she let out a breath of relief. They were safe and the water wielding android was nowhere to be found currently.

"Look out!" Wally shouted towards the pair as they dove under water. Glancing up, Songbird saw the fire wielding android trying to attack Artemis and Robin. Taking as deep of a breath with all the metal tightly pressing against her chest, Callie let out a Canary cry towards the android, in an attempt to pull focus from the others. The android was pushed back slightly but it seemed to have done the trick for Robin and Artemis to dive under the water away from the immediate danger to a safer spot.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked, as Superboy glanced to him and then moved his head quickly towards the location of Miss Martian and Aqualad. Superboy was extremely concerned, and the worry was easy to read on his face. Songbird was almost certain that Superboy was still fighting to get out of the metal and rescue her himself.

"Forget us, help M'gann!" he screamed as Aqualad updated Robin on their condition trapped within the flaming cage when Artemis called up. The two free teammates swam away as Songbird tried squirming once more in the metal for any attempt that she could be free or even get more room to breathe comfortably. The Birdarang landed besides Wally's head as Callie gasped a bit. That was a bit too close for comfort. Listening to the com, it seemed that Wally was guiding Robin on a plan but required a distraction towards the androids.

Hearing the boys yelling and talking smack, brought her a revival of hope as she screamed all sorts of things from about how Aqualad is just not using his magic so he didn't owned them to how Songbird's last Canary Cry was actually yawn and the legit one would wreck the rest. The large wave of water came out as Callie cringed slightly. Robin was caught in what she thought was a typhoon of water and stopped moving. There was a lump in her throat at the thought of the youngest member having drowned.

The water was rising quickly and Songbird felt her hopes leaving. The fight seemed hopeless against Red Tornado's siblings. "I surrender" were the last words she heard before Songbird's head was fully submerged- annoyed that she was shorter than the boys. Squeezing her eyes shut, Callie tried remaining calm but was internally panicking. This was it, she escaped to be free for a few months and die by drowning. All the while, her brain was just showing Songbird things that made her heart ache about Klarion. From waking up to him wrapped around her in the early morning glow, to the occasional gifts that Klarion would give her- if he wasn't so controlling, Calliope could have almost picture having a future with him. Her eyes stung and lungs were starting to scream for air as Calliope tried to stop thinking about Klarion since her heart was racing and knew if she wasn't under water her eyes would be overflowing with tears. The moment Callie felt her nose and mouth suddenly uncovered as she then gasped for air, taking as much time as she could to get air into her system.

Her body felt as if she had ran 20 kilometres through an obstacle course as Callie glanced around the room, noticing Red Tornado arriving. Callie barely paid attention as she threw her head back and savoured the air coming into her lungs. She was glad this was over and couldn't wait for Artemis to free everyone using that drill once it came back online. Callie saw Red Tornado heading to the androids that claimed to be his siblings and the gut feeling returned. The last thing she had heard was Robin crying out before she felt the air being pulled from her lungs.

-  
Waking up on the floor, Callie groaned as she heard her superhero name being called out to her. Opening her eyes slowly, she jumped at the face of Superman being so close to her. "What the f-"Songbird began as her mind suddenly ground to a halt as everything flooded back. Superman continued to speak, but she didn't register what words were coming out. Songbird moved to a seated position, as her eyes fixated on Artemis who was still unconscious beside her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Callie looked back to the Man of Steel.

"Huh?" Callie asked as Superman gave her a sympathetic smile as he gently grabbed her hand brought her to a standing position.

His tone was reassuring as she listened this time. "Red Tornado turned on the team, he knocked you all unconscious before leaving." Superman explained as Callie withdrew her hand and nodded. Taking in a deep breath, she winced slightly from the bruises forming on her chest before she walked over to the team members who were conscious as she gave a fake smile to try and let them know she was alright. Deep down though, Callie wasn't sure what to think as she flopped down against the wall, and absent mindedly braided little chunks of her hair. The only way that Calliope could described how she felt was useless. She was to be this clone of a strong and powerful woman and yet Callie had to be saved again. Songbird lowered her hands and squeezed them in fists, Callie felt angry. At the day and at herself, as the Songbird, Callie swore to herself that she would be strong and be a valuable member of the team during their next mission.

-  
Moving with the team, Callie found Black Canary and Green Arrow watching over them as they sat a table. Callie's head was resting on her forearms as she gave Oliver a sympathetic smile upon putting pretzels down on the table.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Wally stated from across the table, as Robin immediately piped up.

"Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Wally agreed before telling Green Arrow to leave the bowl. After all, with his superhuman speed, Wally needed all the fuel he could get to be Kid Flash.

Callie's eyes glanced over to Aqualad and Batman, who were talking to one another. It seemed Superboy was able to hear as he suddenly was over holding onto Aqualad by his shirt. Miss Martian was the first one to get over to the two boys, as she attempted to figure out the situation.

"KALDUR KNEW WE HAD A TRAITOR AMONG US AND DID NOTHING!" Superboy exclaimed as the rest of the team ran towards them, Callie following as she felt a sting of distrust. Who did Kaldur suspect? What was his plan? A thought came into the back of her mind, but Songbird did her best to dismiss it, after all, she wasn't the mole. It wasn't like Klarion planned for her to leave, right?

Callie wanted answers and knew she would have to go to Klarion to get them


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the newest chapter! I was without a laptop for quite some time but I am so happy to give you this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and felt renewed and inspired to keep going from this.**

Callie barely kept track of the mission details or where they were going as they traveled to their mission. She didn't really care about a Mayor who was hunting a tiger, although it was interesting to hear about an armed gorilla attacking him. Songbird was aware that this Guerilla Gorilla could be someone connected to the Light which brought her back to the only thought replaying in her mind. She needed to contact Klarion and get answers from the source for the sake of her team. Her fingers drummed against her knee absent mindedly as she did a once over at Captain Marvel. He seemed to be eager about the mission with the younger team, but Callie couldn't help but think that Wally and Robin were right- that he just didn't trust the team now and wanted to watch them carefully. After all, there had to be members of the Justice League who weren't trusting them, right?

The ship landed smoothly as everyone exited the ship, standing only a few feet away from the Bio Ship. Robin came out of the bush and walked towards the team, giving the all clear as Callie stretched her arms up over her head.

"Switch to stealth," Aquaman began as Callie glanced down at herself, deciding that the only way she could really do that was to zip up her jacket and tie her hair into a more manageable bun. "And we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters." Wally challenged as he switched to stealth mode.

"It's recon, we know what to do." Robin added before the two began to walk away, only for Aqualad to try and stop them. Callie watched as she choose to be a bystander- as usual, since she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this. After all, she was the newest member of the team but stealth and recon was something she had been familiar with on the other side of the coin.

The three boys seemed to bicker about their original reasoning before Kid and Robin left.

"C'mon, I'll keep you safe." Superboy bluntly told Miss Martian as he grasped her hand, she glared at him intensely as Megan seemed to be communicating with him telepathically.

"I just want to protect you." Superboy explained with a sincerity in his tone.

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or patronizing is good for our health." Artemis interjected before going in a different direction with Miss Martian in tow.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge!" Superboy angrily asked as Callie glanced between Miss Martian's retreating form and Superboy. Songbird could feel the tension and emotions flying between those two, and came to the conclusion that was a lover's quarrel between two people who were dating or about to date.

"I am."

"Uhm did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

"You may have in between the bickering going on, and people storming away, yeah." Callie interjected a little bitterly that the team was divided. It stung a bit that no one bothered to drag her away with them, it was like she was invisible up until that point but she reckoned being a bystander probably made that happen."

Aqualad let out a disheartened sigh as he walked into the jungle with the remaining two in tow. The continued following as Captain Marvel occasionally flew in the sky to check with things. Her afterthought made Callie realize she should have paired off with Superboy since it seemed everyone else was paired off but dealing with an irate Kryptonian wasn't something she was interested in doing any time soon.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down. So at least we confirmed his story, right?" Captain Marvel asked before changing his tone to a softer one. "Aqualad?"

"My apologies Captain, I am plagued with doubts." Aqualad mumbled as he looked to the ground "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

Guilt swam through Callie as she looked to her leader. "Aqualad don-"she began before a rumbling sound pulled them all to focus. The rocks on the ground were shaking as she looked up to see a massive elephant charging their way. Eyes widened as Captain Marvel flew towards the elephant and knocked it back only a few metres with his super strength. Callie couldn't help but squint at the markings the elephant bore. They didn't have those typically if they lived in the jungle.

The elephant quickly threw Captain Marvel to the side and into a tree as Callie moved to dodge out of the way from the spikey elephant. Glancing at Marvel to see a tiger near him. Why were the animals attacking him now? Jumping towards a tree, Callie scrambled up it as she looked to Captain Marvel and Aqualad on the ground. Throwing tiny explosive pellets at the elephants back proved fruitless in distracting it. In fact, Songbird thought she made it worse now.

"Remove the collar!" Callie heard as she jumped down from the tree as she landed on the ground and let out a Canary cry, pushing the elephant back towards Captain Marvel.

Callie dusted herself off as she walked over and heard. "Batman takes control."

"Hey cool! A tiger." Captain Marvel exclaimed as he flew away Callie stood beside Aqualad as she heard him make an offhanded comment about the speed of Mercury as she laughed.

"Captain Marvel seems more like someone we should be working with and not the League. He seems to childish." Songbird said with a laugh as she followed Aqualad through the woods as she noticed four towers with her head ringing in her ears. They wouldn't shut up.

Songbird listened to Aqualad as he threw one of the towers to the side and took his lead to use a Canary cry to knock down two of the other ones. Songbird followed Aqualad, not being one to question his leadership in this instance.

Catching up beside him, Callie glanced at him before saying "Thank you" quietly. She stood by Aqualad and Artemis as they mapped out a plan to get in. Artemis knocked off the electric fence as they walked forward. Looking around, Songbird saw the large monkeys with inhibitor collars on them as she ran towards a few of them, putting one monkey in a headlock as another tugged at her leg and hair. Cussing out, Callie moved and yanked the collar off of the monkey in her headlock before twisting to take the other one off. The hair elastic has ripped as she scowled. "That was my only one."

"It's the Brain."

"I can see it's a brain."

"Not a brain, but the Brain." Wally and Artemis bickered before they were knocked on their back from similar towers as previously. Getting up, Callie took a fighting stance, as she looked at the large Gorilla, prepared to stop it. The lights suddenly turned off as she looked around trying to see anything before the lights were on again. Brain and the Guerilla Gorilla was gone.

-  
Superboy was petting the Wolf happily as Wally and Megan were chatting with him. The tension from earlier seemed to be resolved.

"I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel secret?" Robin asked earnestly as Aqualad began to enter the Bio Ship

"The source of the tip, was Sportsmaster?" was all Aqualad could get out before being interrupted.

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis shrieked as she glared at Aqualad.

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with that information." Aqualad said as Robin and Aqualad began to talk about the reasoning. It seemed sound.

"All in favour of keeping Aqualad as team leader?" The whole team was unanimous. Callie waited until the rest of the team was on the ship before looking to Aqualad.

"Kaldur, I want you to know that I trust you as leader." Callie spoke softly as she stared forward, trying to make it seem like a pretty casual conversation. "And if you need me to, I will find ways to get any more information to help us out."

Callie knew it sounded like an offer, but she was determined to make it a promise. Moving to a seat, Callie strapped in and finally accepted the exhaustion she had been resisting. The way back was just a lull of cheerful conversation. She listened to the conversations and occasionally tossing her opinion in- such as pineapple being an acceptable pizza topping. Callie was pretty sure that the team had been considering ordering a pizza when they returned but she wasn't entirely sure. She was just glad that the team was acting more like a teenagers after such a long few days.

Her eyes were blinking and taking longer to open with each blink as she thought of how comfortable her bed would be to sleep in for an extended period of time. Before anyone knew it though, Callie was asleep in mid conversation. Wally was the first to notice her asleep, and joked about drawing a mustache on her face but was shot down by Artemis for this. When the Bio Ship landed at the Cave, Robin was the one left to waking Callie up since he was closest. Robin couldn't help but notice that she had begun tossing and turning with a concerned expression on her face. Robin called out to the older girl, but that hadn't got to her, so Robin's hand gripped her shoulder to shake her awake but instantly felt a hand on his.

Callie's eyes were full of fear and panic as she gripped his hand until Robin could see her brain processing and let go of his hand before unbuckling and walking away without another word. Taking a deep breath, Callie turned and gave Robin a strained smile before rushing to her room.

After a long shower with the head just pouring down her back long after she had finished the usual routine. Sitting on the bed, Callie changed into comfortable sweats and a hoodie that the team got her from some store in Gotham with the logo for the Justice League, claiming that it would help her blend in more on the streets. She was just grateful with how comfortable it was. Standing up and slipping on shoes, Songbird knew that she needed answers for herself about the potential mole from someone she knew would be in the loop. Tossing the cellphone and wallet she had into her pocket before walking towards the Zenith Tube.

She treaded carefully past the kitchen and living room, as Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Some of the team members were strewn around the couches eating pizza but that was mainly the others who lived in the Cave.

"Heading to Canary's?" Robin questioned as he closed the distance between them as he took a bite of the pizza slice in his hand. It was with pineapple she noticed with a small laugh.

"No, I was thinking of going out and grabbing something to eat." Callie offered before continuing. "You know, get out and take a long breather after the last couple of days." She gave him a well-placed shrug and direct eye contact with Robin. It was mostly true, but she wasn't going to be taking a breather. There was more important work ahead.

"Do you want someone to keep you company? We can relax and talk about stuff." Robin was soft when speaking, clearly having a deeper meaning behind his words. Robin was clearly concerned about Callie's wellbeing as she took a deep breath.

"I appreciate the offer Robin, but you need your rest too." Hesitating, Callie continued. "I just… need some time to myself, you know?" Pulling out her cellphone, she gave him a reassured smile. "Don't worry, I'll be easy to reach and if anything goes screwy, well good thing my phone has GPS and I know a great detective." With a small laugh, Callie waved to him before walking towards the Zenith Tube.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Callie offered as she saw Robin nod before she went through the Zenith Tube to Star City. She stopped in the first place she could find open, it was a diner where she got a cheeseburger, fries and coffee to go. Callie went up to a familiar rooftop from her time with Klarion that remembered as peaceful and a beautiful view. Callie was hopeful that being in a dark secluded place away from prying eyes would do the trick to get The Lord of Chaos to appear.

The time dragged on as she watched the city, listening for the noises of the occasional police car and the wind breezing around her. Just as her hope was fading, Callie spotted the familiar orange cat coming out from behind one of the vents on the roof. She spun the cold cup of coffee between her hands- unsure if it was due to how long she had been out there or the cold wind that chilled both the coffee and herself.

Setting the cup aside, Callie looked at Teekl who was coming closer. The familiar sat in front of Callie, and she could hear the purrs coming from Teekl. Both stared at the other as Callie sighed. "If he's just going to send you then you may as well just leave. This isn't a trap- I just want answers and to be on my way." Callie spoke calmly although her heart race was anything but. Teekl continued to staring at her direction before finally giving her a meow in response. Callie had no clue what it meant, since she wasn't able to understand what exactly the familiar was saying. Usually that wasn't an issue during their conversations long ago since it was simple answers that Teekl's tone and body language could answer. A tingle went down her spine as Callie heard a smooth chuckle behind her before hands went to cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice whispered into her ear as she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I don't need to guess-"Callie spoke before brushing his hands off of her and opening her eyes. Klarion moved to walk in front of her as his hand dragged down to cup her jaw and digging his sharp nails in before letting go.

"Tsk tsk. All business and no fun makes you dull, my pet." Klarion teased with a smirk before waving his hand and having a soft looking chair appear that he proceeded to sit in across from Callie.

"I have fun," she retorted before looking at Klarion again. "But there's a time and place." Callie waited as Teekl moved to jump into Klarion's lap before continuing.

"I want to know if there's truth to what Sportsmaster said. About a mole in my team," Callie began with her gaze hard and staring Klarion directly into his mischievous ones. "As well as what the Light is up to since there had to be a reason for the Brain being in that forest today."

Klarion shrugged as he began petting Teekl as he broke eye contact to look off in the distant. "Funny, isn't it? That all this is happening to your so called 'team' yet you run to your master for answers." Within seconds Callie was up and standing in front of Klarion.

"I belong to no one." She hissed at Klarion before she stood up. "I just want the answers to protect my team and ensure they aren't hurt by your schemes."

Teekl meowed at Klarion as he smiled. "I agree Teekl." Callie crossed her arms over the chest as she waited for Klarion to speak. Her heart pounded and every muscle told her to get away from Klarion but she had business to do. "What do I get out of this, hmm Songbird?" Klarion questioned.

Klarion smirked as he took Teekl off his lap and set him on the chair before taking a few steps towards Callie. "Or is it Callie now?" Klarion purred out as she felt his warm breath near her lips as he stood only a few inches apart with his fingers going to twirl some of her hair around his fingers. His dark eyes stared into hers, as she tried keeping the contact before her instincts took over and she glanced downwards and took a step back.

Klarion smirked as his fingers wrapped around her forearm and pulled her closer. "How about we make a deal?" Klarion offered as Calliope looked up at him once more. Callie bit back her comment about making a deal with the devil as she continued looking down.

"If you kiss me- like you mean it, I'll be delighted to answer your questions." His tone seemed to be completely serious, yet his eyes were still quite playful and his face had not shifted as Callie's head shot upward to look directly into his as she tried to see if there was any hint of doubt. Callie paused to think as Klarion added. "Of course, if you'd rather keep thinking you're the mole then I'd be more than happy to-"

"Shut up." Callie hissed at him, as Klarion's lips curled into a smirk. He clearly hit the button to cause just the right reaction from Callie.

"Make me." Klarion challenged as she stared into his eyes for a moment before one hand went on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck as she pulled his face down to connect with hers as she shut her eyes. Callie could feel Klarion's thin lips were still in a smirk as they were pressed against hers. She tilted her head slightly and began moving her lips against his.

Klarion's hands grabbed onto her hip with the nails digging in as he responded eagerly. Callie's brain felt void as primal instinct and desire took over. She couldn't remember the last time her body felt this alight with passion. The hand from the cheek slid down Klarion's jaw and shoulder to rest on his chest. Teeth nip at her lower lip as Callie opened her mouth to intensify the kiss. Both appeared rusty at this as teeth clattered and noses bumped occasionally until soon efforts became smooth once more with tongues occasionally licking at the other lips and delving into the other's mouth.

It was only when Callie's lungs screamed for air did she pull away from Klarion's face with her eyes half lidded while glancing at Klarion. His dark eyes only showed hunger as his lips plunged forward again to connect with Callie's. The kisses were like a drug that she had been deprived of for so long as she greedily accepted them. Callie unbuttoned Klarion's suit jacket so she could run her hands over his sides that were covered only by a silky shirt. Klarion's own hands moved from her hips to slip under the sweater she wore with his hands heating up her cold skin as she pushed forward. Even on a late September evening, his skin was unnaturally warm.

Time seemed to stop as they kissed as Callie felt Klarion's hand sink to her thigh in a gesture for her to hoist onto him. Callie raised her leg with Klarion's guidance before hearing Teekl whining loudly. Klarion pulled away as he looked down to Teekl at his feet.

"Oh hush you!" he hissed as Callie took the moment to catch her breath and calm the flush on her face as she pulled away from Klarion.

"Anyways," Callie said as she wiped her mouth and glanced at Klarion. "You seem to know what I want to know- so answer the question."

Klarion glared down at Teekl before looking at Callie. "Maybe Sportsmaster was right that you have a Mole on your team, but that would be left to who Sportsmaster is connected to on your team and not me." He said with a smirk, before turning away from Callie and scooping up Teekl.

Callie glared at Klarion about to yell at him as she felt a hand press over her mouth.

"Well I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to, but I can answer more of your questions at another time- I'll contact you when." The chair disappeared as Callie felt the cool encompassing her again as Klarion's hand left her skin.

"Oh and next time, dress up, hmm? Black or red preferably." He chuckled out before disappearing and leaving the blonde on the roof all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**What? Another chapter in 24 hours of the other one. Wow. I am really hoping to update more and get this story really going since I have so many plans for it but I need to get a lot done before them.**

Zatara and Captain Marvel were standing watching Aqualad and Robin as Callie continued to read her book on the side of the fighting arena. It was an interesting book on using the nerve points to render someone out in a fight. With super powered teammates that had experience in fighting the big villains already, Songbird felt like a sidekick to the previous sidekicks. Batman coming into the room was a bizarre surprise as she glanced up from the book to notice it was a full house. Callie hadn't been sure when Megan, Conner, Wolf, Artemis and Wally came in but she knew it was important to pay attention now.

The news came onto the screen as she saw these giant plants wreaking havoc onto various cities. It was a National issue, showing many major cities that the superheroes hailed from. Callie rushed over with the book still in hand.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked his mentor as Batman turned and shook his head,

"No, The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I am here." Batman began. "According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Cobra venom. " Wally added to the conversation.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Robin finished.

"And upgrade Wolf."

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary."

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy is on Cobra venom too?"

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. The vine's cellulose contains trace amounts of a Cobra venom variant."

"These can't be coincidences," Aqualad and Callie spoke at the same time before Aqualad continued. "Unrelated criminals cooperating with one another worldwide."

Callie knew these weren't a coincidence. This had to be the Light that Klarion was speaking of. She never thought she would see the day they would come out of the shadows or even be formed enough to create a group.

"Exactly. It's now clear that our villains have form some kind of secret society of super villians, the attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Her palms were sweaty as Callie's brain tuned out of the voices around her and it felt like her chest was being constricted. Why hadn't she told the team what she knew before hand? Could they have stopped this? The book slipping from her hands brought Callie back to focus as it clattered to the ground.

Glancing up to the monitor she saw a man in a purple suit with green hair. From her lessons, she knew that to be the infamous Joker. He was rambling before turning the camera. Songbird squinted as she saw who was on the screen. None of these figures were the shadowed areas or people that Klarion had mentioned. This was a different group. All of another group of powerful villains.

Callie bit her tongue as she listened to the team, guilt rushing through her as she listened back to Batman on their mission. She knew she was not prepared for this, fighting the large villains without the Justice League backing up or anyone for that matter. Looking around the group, Callie saw Aqualad looking back at her with a reassuring look before they all ran to prep for this mission.

The ride on the Bio ship felt constricting and short as they went to the Bayou in Louisana. Crashing suddenly however made the constriction even worse.

"No, no way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row." Artemis grumbled as Callie fished for a breather in her pockets and began swimming with the team to shore. The arrived in a grouping of trees as Callie felt her body wracked to the ground. Glancing up, she saw Count Vertigo.

"When did Canary get a brat?" he snarled before turning to glance at Black Atom. The instant he let go, Songbird sprang to her feet, sending a Canary cry at him that knocked many of the branches off of nearby trees as Aqualad pushed him back with two large waves of water. Smirking, Callie called out. "It's Songbird thanks!"

Running to her other teammates, Songbird sent a cry at Black Atom who was faster than she gave credit for as he knocked her into the swamp. Gasping Songbird coughed out the water she took in before moving to stand again only to be hit in the side and smash into a large tree with her head smacking against the bark.

Waking up, Callie felt a searing headache coming on as she saw Aqualad pulling on the magical bars. Coughing, Callie moved to grab Aqualad when he was shot back. The ground collapsed underneath them within moments as Callie prepared to land.

The minute Songbird hit the swamp, she began running towards Kid Flash who was being slowed by Count Vertigo. Planting a foot, Songbird yelled. "Hey Vertigo." Before letting a Canary cry out to get him away from Wally but Black Atom was quicker and knocked Kid Flash into her.

Falling into the water, Songbird pushed Wally off of her as she patted his cheek making sure he was okay. "Wakey wakey KF." She said as Songbird used a Canary cry to keep any debris from hitting him until he was standing on her feet.

"ENOUGH." Songbird heard as a white bolt of light came out and hit Songbird in the chest and knocking her back down knowing her torso was going to be covered in bruises. Songbird glanced around trying to figure out what she could help with and decided to help Robin. Callie went around the trees as she snuck up behind Ivy and Vertigo.

She followed Artemis' suit by running towards Ivy and driving a knee into Poison Ivy's back, throwing her at Count Vertigo while driving an elbow into the side of her head as a vine snaked around her foot squeezing it tightly as it pulled her away from Poison Ivy and directly into a tree with her foot first. Landing on the ground, she groaned in pain before slowly moving to stand up with a sharp pain shooting through her foot. Clasping her teeth together, Callie pushed through the pain and hobbled around trying to get to a more secure place.

Glancing up, Callie saw the Justice League and let out a sigh of relief before hearing the Joker and noticing the gas all around them.

"Fear not! Fate has intervened." Callie heard as she looked around.

"What were you thinking?!" Wally cried out as he marched towards Doctor Fate, "How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever." Wally exclaimed. Songbird looked to Doctor Fate as he removed the helmet revealing Aqualad. Rushing over, Callie let out a sigh of relief. Callie had heard plenty about Doctor Fate previously.

Songbird didn't even care that Batman thought they did okay today since the team was reasonably undamaged. Black Canary stood beside Songbird as she leaned on her. The ankle now throbbing. Taking a deep breath, Callie allowed the day to sink in before following everyone back to the Bio Ship.

-  
Callie sat on the chair as she glared at Oliver who was touching her foot. "I'm telling you it's just a sprain and maybe some bruising." Callie argued with him as moved to touch the center of the bottom of her foot. She bit back a yelp as Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Just a sprain? I think not." Oliver said as glanced to Dinah who was sitting beside her. "Besides you can't tell by looking at it." He interjected as Dinah and Oliver both stood up and stared at her.

"Well, I was able to walk on it earlier, I wouldn't be able to do that if it was broken."

Dinah immediately answered "Adrenaline," as Oliver said "Then walk on it now."

Callie, being stubborn about not wanting to sit out of any upcoming missions pushed herself up from her seat and moved to take her first step with the bad foot. The instant it grazed the floor, pain shot up through her leg and she began to fall only for Oliver to grab her.

"We're going to check this out." He said more firmly as Callie didn't argue and let her two mentors hobble her to be checked out for a professional's opinion.

That opinion was not one Callie wanted to hear as she was taught how to use the crutches and told explicitly to not put any wait on it for a few weeks. The cast felt uncomfortable on her foot as she hobbled back into the main room of the Cave and chose to sit on a stool in the kitchen rather than the couch. Leaning the crutches against the counter she looked over at Miss Martian who was baking something while speaking with Wally who had been on couch with Captain Marvel.

"So how is it?" Callie heard as she looked towards Kaldur who took the seat beside her. Glancing down at the cast, she shrugged.

"Personally, I still think it isn't that bad but the doc says to stay off it for a few weeks and we will see." Sighing, Callie rested her head on her folded arms before looking at Aqualad and pushed herself up in an instance.

"Actually, Kaldur I need to talk to you in private." Callie declared while grabbing her crutches.

Kaldur didn't seem to question it as he stood and let Calliope lead the way towards the room where mere weeks ago, Tornado's siblings nearly drowned them and sat on the higher section with her feet dangling. Staring at her lap, she took in a deep breath.

"I don't even know if you are the right person to tell but you are my leader and I can't keep this secret anymore. Not after today." Callie whispered as she could see Robin way below them, tinkering on something as she bit her lip. "I can't put the team in danger."

"What is it Callie?" Aqualad asked softly, grey eyes staring at her own blue ones. It made her feel even worse but she knew that it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Okay, so Klarion always talked about The Light, referencing it. I thought it was a plan of his at first with random things from other villains including the Brain. But then just before I left, I saw him in his room talking with other individuals that were cloaked in black so they were just silhouettes." She began as her one hand began to absent mindedly pick at the nail bed of the other one. "I came to the conclusion that they must have been the villains assembling for something but I didn't have proof or anything of what it could be. I don't even know how what I got for Klarion could help them in any plan."

Aqualad's eyes widened but nodded to let Callie know she should continued. "It wasn't until today that I realized that it may be that these villains could be doing what the Injustice League is doing but more discreetly." Laughing slightly, Callie felt the warm tears slid down her face. "I thought maybe the mole related to them since I think Sportsmaster was a part of them, so after we got back from India..." Callie said before stopping.

It was a long pause as Kaldur pressed a hand over her own. "What happened after India?"

"I went to Star City and waited for Klarion to find me. I asked him about it and after striking a deal, he told me that it wasn't him that had the mole but the mole was someone connected to Sportsmaster." Sucking in a deep breath, Callie pulled her hands to wipe the hot tears from her eyes. "I don't think I can bring this to the League with more information and proof." Callie whispered.

Kaldur seemed to have his mind elsewhere as he softly asked her with a slight authority in his tone. "What was your end of the deal?"

"To kiss him." Callie said with barely a whisper as she thought about the kiss and how her lips tingled from the thought of it happening again. "Just that." Not realizing that she absent mindedly pressed her fingers to her lips.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Callie couldn't take it anymore. "Kal- Aqualad, I think that I should consider meeting Klarion and see what other information we can get from him."

"We aren't going to put you back into a dangerous situation like that-" Aqualad began as Callie cut him off.

"He's already trying to get me to meet with him- I can do it and get information or be forced into it. I'm not risking OUR team for me Kaldur. If I can even get one important piece of information in the longrun then it is worth it. I feel as if we are about to wage a war and need any advantage we can get. Klarion's going to try and play this mind game with me so why don't we at least use it to our advantage."

Kaldur stood up as he looked down at her. "He's already planned the next meeting, hasn't he?"

"He inferred it, yeah but I don't know when or where." Callie honestly said while looking up to him. "But I want to be ready." Pushing herself to a position that she could get up. Callie struggled for a minute before getting adjusted to the crutches. "They presume we are still busy with our mole issues… who would expect us having someone scouting for information at the same time?" she offered. "I'm the only one who can get into where Klarion resides and I can put in listening devices or trackers if needed."

Kaldur looked at her as he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Callie, rest and recover. I will bring this to Batman and we can figure out if this is worth it, okay?" Callie knew this was the best she would get that day so she nodded and began to hobble away.

Even if they weren't fully for this, Callie knew it was going to happen. A broken foot was very little compared to what she would sacrifice to protect her new family.

 **Honestly, I love using the episodes but there was a few that I wanted to skip since I'm not used to it so having Callie out of missions with a broken foot seems to help that issue for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is one where I did add a lot, but I feel like it helps with the overall story.**

Callie hadn't slept since she talked with Aqualad the night previously- in fact she hadn't even gone to bed yet. Twirling the empty cup in her hand, she sighed and stood up from the couch taking careful hops towards the kitchen where a pot of coffee rested. The crutches were discarded at the couch and Callie hadn't used them since Megan went to bed. Callie poured her probably fourth cup of coffee, stirring in sugar and milk before she turned around to hop back to the couch, only to be face to face with Aqualad.

The colour drained from her face as she gave him a weak smile. "Hi Kaldur…" she began while trying to keep her bad foot elevated- thankful for having good balance.

"You should be using your crutches." He said as he glanced down. "But I will overlook it this time since it is quite early in the morning." Kaldur said as he walked around her to get water. Sighing, Callie felt guilty as she hopped her way back to the couch.

"Is it early morning?" Callie remarked as she looked at her coffee. "I haven't been able to sleep yet."

"Neither have I." Kaldur said as he came to sit near her with grapes and a glass of water. Kaldur took the arm chair beside her so that Callie could rest her leg on the couch as he leaned back. "I was thinking about what you told me."

Callie puffed out her cheeks before nodding. "Same," she admitted as Kaldur shocked her.

"I think it is best that we keep this to ourselves for the time being." Callie paused as she tried processing what he said.

"Wait, you want to wait?" she asked in disbelief before taking a sip of coffee. "What brought that on?"

Kaldur took a deep breath as he made sure to look Calliope in the eye. "With the presence of a mole, I feel that it is best for less people to know." Kaldur began as he glanced down to his grapes. "As well, I am not sure that we would be approved to this with the Justice League's permission- Canary and Green Arrow especially."

Callie thought about it as she nodded. Black Canary would be so pissed off if she knew what Calliope was thinking. Her hands twirled the coffee cup as she was in deep though, and watching the swirling water. "I have to agree. " Callie said before closing her eyes, feeling the nausea from drinking too much caffeine as she chose to set the coffee on the table and push it away. "We should tell the team though at some point." Leaning her head back, Callie knew that she wanted them to know purely because if she had to strike a deal, Callie didn't want the team to think of her as a traitor.

"Yes, but perhaps we should wait until a later day." Callie agreed as she felt her anxiety receding thanks to this conversation with Kaldur. "It can wait until you're recovered since unlike Wally, you can't do many missions while being casted."

Callie squinted as she was reminded once again that she was out of it for a while. "Unfortunately." She squinted before looking at her finger nails and trying to find the positive from this. "I want to keep myself busy during this time- it is clear that I need to gain more skills that aren't as common in the team. Like morse code and learning another language." She suggested.

Kaldur nodded as he stood up to pat Calliope's shoulder. "That sounds like a great idea but perhaps you should take a few days to relax and discover yourself. You did just have your foot broken by Poison Ivy's vines and held your own after just becoming a team member." Kaldur stood to walk away before turning around.

"Callie, just so you know, I have requested once you've healed up to perhaps give you more intelligence gathering missions since I heard that was something that you did for Klarion frequently and had a knack at it." Callie's face flushed as she muttered a thank you before seeing Kaldur walking away towards the exit of the Cave, clearly itching to go for a morning swim.

Callie stayed on the couch as she curled up a bit on it and quietly turned on the news to hear about what was going on in the world.

Conner woke up to head to school as he saw Calliope asleep on the couch, a cup of coffee in front of her and a random show on the television. Megan was behind him as she sighed. They both saw their teammate was having a nightmare as Conner walked over to wake up Callie.

"Wait Superboy." Megan said as she put a hand on his chest before walking in front of Conner and pressing her fingers to Callie's temple. It was almost instantaneous as she relaxed in the couch, her breathing regulated and calm. Megan turned to smile at Conner. "Okay, just be careful with her foot."

Megan grabbed the crutches and followed Superboy as they tucked Callie into her bed and rested her broken foot on a pillow.

-  
Callie was still resting in her room as she heard voices in the hallway before the door was thrown open. Robin came in with a grin on his face. "So, Kaldur was telling me you wanted to learn morse code." He said as he sat backwards on her desk chair.

"Hi Robin, nice to see you too." Callie joked as she swung her legs off the bed. "But yes, I figured I should get skills that required my mental prowess more than physical. Why? Do you know it?"

"Of course I do," Robin confidently said as he spun around on her chair. "If you want, I can teach you. I'll even give you homework." He offered as Calliope smiled.

"That sounds great Robin." Callie said as she could hear the wheels getting closer to her and Robin being inches from the bed now. Callie chose to raise an eyebrow as Robin grinned at her.

"By the way, there's a mandatory team dinner tonight." He said as Callie paused to look at him with a brow raised. "Megan thinks it'll be good for us to celebrate since we went against the big shot of villains. I mean, you literally kneed Poison Ivy in the back and faced off against Black Canary's enemy Count Vertigo. Heck, I got to fight The Joker without him even thinking I was underwhelming. That's something to celebrate about." Robin smiled as he stood up before offering the seat to Callie.

"I suppose you are right, but why are you offering my chair to me?"

"Well, I don't really want to carry you and Captain Marvel is occupied with Wally, and the rest are either training or cooking so…" Robin said as he gestured to the chair. "Into your chariot milady."

Rolling her eyes, Callie leaned over to grab her crutches before sliding into the chair and letting the youngest team member push her down the halls. Callie couldn't help but laugh as he ran as Robin eventually put his feet on the back legs to glide through the hallway, jumping down when it was time to slow the chair down before they crashed into anyone. Callie was laughing as she saw Megan and Aqualad in the kitchen cooking something that seemed to have a garlicy smell.

Coming down the hallway was Conner and Artemis, followed behind by Black Canary who was chatting with the two teens. Callie glanced over to see Wally sprawled on the couch with Captain Marvel practically waiting on Wally hand and foot. Snorting, Callie stood up and with the help of the crutches, walked over to Black Canary.

Her mentor smiled at her as Artemis and Superboy walked away to talk with the other team members. "How is your foot doing?" Black Canary asked as Callie shrugged. "It hurts a bit, but I can manage. I think I'll be able to wrap it in a tensor bandage and train before the end of the month."

"Don't push yourself Callie." Canary warned as Callie gave her a small smile. "We want to make sure you have time to heal."

"I know, but I want to get rid of these crutches as soon as possible." Callie retorted as she made a face towards her crutches. She had them for only a day and a half, and disliked them strongly. Black Canary nodded as they walked towards the team again.

"Well soon, and then we can get your foot back to one hundred percent but for now relax and enjoy this free time." Dinah said, in a more motherly tone as Callie just felt like she shouldn't argue anymore and so instead, she hobbled over to ask Megan and Aqualad more about what they were cooking. Maybe relaxing was the best thing to do, and reconnect with the team.

-

Callie tapped her pencil in annoyance as she looked at the page in front of her. Robin came in earlier for training, and handed her the pages with the presumption she could get them done in the next few hours. There had to be nearly 10 pages double sided of morse code messages and no code sheet available to tell her which letter was which.

The first couple were simple things, such as the phrase "Justice League" and "Meet at Base for 1400." But the one she was staring at was much more difficult. She had so far "Robin is my fa" for it but was unsure of the next letter. Her brain was stumped, and she wanted to throw away the book. Glancing up from her spot in the corner on her rolling desk chair, Callie set the clipboard on her lap.

"Good work everyone, in fact it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah for everyone except kid malingerer." Artemis commented, as Wally raised his arm.

"Hey, arm broken in combat with the Injustice League here." Wally whined as Callie waved a crutch.

"Foot broken in combat with the Injustice League yet here I am learning morse code!" Callie retorted as Artemis smirked and nodded.

Black Canary chuckled under her breath. "I really have enjoyed being your uh- den mother this week."

 _Recognized Zatara One- One._ _Access granted, Zatanna Zatara, A03_ was heard over the comm as Callie watched everyone running forward. Callie set her clipboard down and grabbed the crutches to wobble over as heard Robin cut in to introduce himself.

"I'm Robin, she's Megan, that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and Callie."

"Welcome to the Cave." Kaldur added.

"Uh thanks."

"So are you joining the team?"

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara interrupted as he took off his top hat. Callie had heard quite a bit about Zatara when Klarion would complain about Doctor Fate. Klarion had a strong dislike for anyone who was magical and tried using it for good. She knew that he was also a stage magician. "This is strictly a visit though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit from."

"Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"

"Not just Zatara, I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?"

"Because we like having him around."

"YOU like having him around." Artemis corrected "Cuz he waits on you head and foot."

"And your point is?"

"It almost makes you nostalgic for Red Tornado tenure as our supervisor."

"Yeah."

"At least he trusted us."

"And gave us space."

"If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him! He was a traitor. That machine nearly got Meg- all of us killed." Superboy argued as Callie rolled her eyes. Practically everyone on the team knew Conner and Megan were dating, yet they still didn't have the guts to tell them.

Zatanna was the one to break up the conversation as she asked. "Are you guys having a psychic conversation? 'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Canary and Zatara seemed in shock before everyone began talking about Red Tornado and how it was a high priority for the Justice League instead of the Team.

Callie followed the team as she heard them talking. Callie listened to the team as she smiled to them. "Well, you guys should have fun with this kidnap," she began before sighing. "I'll try and keep the adults busy."

The team left her as Callie wobbled in on her crutches to hear Zatara and Canary.

"They're good kids, Giovanni. Trustworthy kids. Don't worry." Canary said as Callie smiled to him.

"Just like what Canary said Mr. Zatara- you can trust the team. They'll just take Zatanna around to see the beach, this froyo place ran by a cute elderly couple and maybe even a gift shop." Giving them a fake smile, she began walking towards a seat. "They'll be back before you know it."

"Then why didn't you go with them?" Zatanna questioned as Callie paused to look at him before shrugging.

"I didn't feel like trying to stay in a group with these crutches. I'm not at the point where I can run on these- yet. Plus Robin gave me this morse code challenge I want to win."

Canary smiled and nodded. "See? Now why don't we have a cup of coffee?" Dinah offered as Callie walked on her own back to the training room where she had left her morse code sheets. Taking the opportunity, Callie brought the sheets over to sit on the now vacant recliner with her foot up. She had to admit, Wally had a good idea getting Captain Marvel to bring this chair into this room.

-  
Callie knew the moment the team was caught as she hobbled towards the screaming Giovanni. Captain Marvel was already in there with Wolf as she stood beside him.

Giovanni was chewing out Black Canary as Callie sighed. She didn't deserve this. Canary had no way to know what the team was planning, entirely at least.

"Okay, I get that you are protective of your daughter and all Zatara but you need to cut her a break. She's what? Fourteen. Well in the next few years one of two things is going to happen."

Callie was feeling some anger and annoyance as she hobbled over. "Either she is going to rebel and use her magic to do whatever the fuck she wants just to spite you, or you are going to make her feel trapped in a cage and she will begin to hate you and lose her own identity." She began as she leaned on her crutches. "The team felt like none of you Justice League members trusted us, and were using us like sidekicks- which is what we tried getting away from when this team was created! They probably offered for Zatanna to join to give her a chance to do something without you breathing down her neck. Now, you can accept that to grow, or you can wait until she rejects you. Your choice." Dinah looked between Giovanni and Callie, with a stern look on her face- but Callie wasn't entirely sure that the annoyance was entirely aimed at Callie. It still meant that Callie was probably going to be given a long talk in the fairly eminent future but she didn't care. Giovanni wasn't impressed with her as he waved his hand before pointing a finger at her.

"You know nothing of what it's really like to be a part of this world, you are a clone who was created in a lab with implanted knowledge. I will raise MY daughter as I see fit using my knowledge of the real world."

Callie puffed out her cheeks, as she looked Giovanni straight in the eyes. "I may not know all you do, but I know from personal experience how it feels to be trapped in a cage by someone with magic." Throwing her crutches to Black Canary, Callie turned and spat out. "And it's fucking awful." Ignoring the searing pain from her foot as she stormed out on it as tears threatened to fall from her face; whether from anger or pain, she wasn't sure.

Arriving at the Zenith Tube, Callie chose the first location she saw before going through.

The sun had set long ago as Callie sat on the shorelines of Happy Harbour as she stared at the water. Tears threatened to pour any time she thought about earlier in the day. Her foot was aching from being walked on and her skin was icy cold as she wrapped her arms around herself. Any thought made her swell with intense emotions as she rested her head on her knees before squeezing her eyes shut. Part of her knew she should head back soon but Callie also didn't feel the energy to do that. Zatara was the den parent there currently and she just knew that if he even said a single thing that felt like an attack she wouldn't take it and probably would start a fight with the Justice League member on the spot.

The one place she considered home and now Callie was too afraid to even go back there. Hot tears began falling as she thought about what the team was told. Would it be the truth? Or Zatara's version of the truth that made her look like she was a terrible person who should be left alone? Black Canary probably had plans and couldn't wait for a moody teen to come back.

Biting back a sob, she tried tucking her head further into her knees. With her mind elsewhere, Callie didn't realize someone was coming towards her until something warm was wrapped around her shoulders. Glancing up, she noticed Conner as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We heard what happened." He said quietly as he sat beside her in the sand- his jacket missing from her.

"Did you now?" She asked with heavy sarcasm. Callie was surprised that it was Conner who found her at all. "That Zatara doesn't trust his daughter to be near us; and that he thinks clones can't have knowledge since they lack genuine experiences?"

"Yeah, Robin hacked in and showed us the footage." Superboy explained as she sucked in a deep breath. "You should know the Team doesn't think like that."

"I know." Callie muttered under her breath with a sniffle as she moved her eyes to stare at the ocean. There was a long pause until Callie whispered. "It's just hard having to try and live up to the expectation of the original Black Canary, you know? She can hold her own in a fight and takes charge. Di- Canary is confident in all of her decisions and stands out in the Justice League. Compared to her, I am an amateur who's scared when she sees a ginger cat."

The silence was almost terrifying as her brain focused on listening to any noise. It was weird to be this vulnerable with the brawn of the Team. "I get it." Superboy said as Callie felt a weight taken off her chest before he continued. "But that's where you have to make yourself stand out. You may look and sound like Black Canary- you may have her power but you aren't Black Canary. You are Songbird- a member of the Team who dealt with shit none of us could imagine."

Callie processed the words as she nodded slowly before caving and whispering. "Can you help me get up? I think it's time to go back to the Cave."

Conner nodded as he stood in front of her. "Yeah, your lips look blue," He grabbed her hands to pull her to her feet as Callie started hopping one foot back with Conner slowly walking beside her. Emotionally, she was exhausted but a part of her felt this warmth from how important the Team was to her- and her to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the newest chapter! Please enjoy.**

Callie watched as Robin left the room Black Canary was using for therapy. She was leaning against the wall with her crutches tucked under her arms. Robin looked up at the older girl but immediately turned away when they made eye contact. It was stressful for the team after their simulation.

Everyone died; Artemis by the ship, Aqualad sacrificing himself to get Martian Manhunter through, Superboy and Callie died when they were trying to take on the ships when the rest of the team was entering the Mothership. She was then told Robin and Kid Flash died when they blew up the ship and Megan died when she was punched through the chest by her uncle.

Yet, here they all were and physically the same as before the mission but it felt as if everyone had been aged five years from the doomed to fail mission. Callie couldn't shake a comment from Jason Bard even after this. He thought she was the Black Canary. What stung was the look of disappointment on their faces when they realized she wasn't.

Black Canary had been speaking with many of her teammates, but not Callie. Instead Callie sat in the medical room with Green Arrow as he took the tiny electric saw to cut off her current cast. Her foot was red and itchy after she had spilled water on it the night after their simulation gone awry but had ignored it until Black Canary saw it.

Green Arrow turned off the saw as he smiled to her. "So," Oliver began as he removed the top of her cast to throw it in the garbage. "How are you doing kiddo?"

Callie raised an eyebrow as she shrugged. "I'd be better if this cast was off for good."

"Fair but I was meaning more about the simulation." Oliver added as he carefully raised her leg to slide the cast out from under her before sliding a pillow under her foot. It was still bruised slightly but red and itchy. The cast didn't look the best either.

"Oh," Callie whispered as she looked down towards her foot. "I…" she thought before sighing. "I honestly don't know."

Oliver nodded slowly as he looked at her with bright eyes. "That's understandable, you were put into a simulation that turned a little too real that made you all experience trauma." Giving her a soft smile, he added. "But from what I can tell, you're a trooper."

Oliver stood up as he went to get the supplies as he began to put a new cast on- even though Callie wasn't sure that he was legally allowed to do so, she trusted him.

The silence wasn't entirely uncomfortable but she felt something like a bubble about to burst in her chest as Callie blurted out. "Some soldiers thought I was Black Canary but they had such a look of disappointment when they realized I wasn't."

Oliver paused in wrapping her leg in cotton as he let out a sigh and looked at her. "That sounds like their mistake for not seeing your potential." Oliver mused before getting back to work. "I know you were originally a clone of hers, but your experiences have shaped you into your own individual."

Callie glanced at him, as she felt her eyes watering- as she tried to bite back the tears before saying. "It just sucks you know- feeling like I did something to truly help out my team and it not being real. They're all these experienced heroes and I feel like their sidekick."

"Everybody's a genius. But if you judge a fish on its ability to climb a tree, it'll spend its hold life believing that it is stupid." Oliver softly spoke as he patted Calliope's knee. "Trust me, the Team and the League all believe you have talent."

Oliver finished his work on the plaster as he tossed away the gloves and made sure her cast could dry safely without sticking to anything. "Keep it between us- but I have heard that The League has some missions for you specifically when you're able to do be back in the field." Oliver sat on his stool and brushed off his suit jacket.

"Thanks Oliver," Callie mumbled as she brushed off her face before smiling. "It's going to be hard talking about this with Black Canary- she's my mentor and I feel like saying I'm useless would insult her since I'm her clone."

"Dinah doesn't see you as a clone Callie, she sees you more as a little sister I think which is why I told her I'd talk to you about everything." Oliver admitted before pointing between the two. "With all this strictly on a need to know basis of course."

Callie let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding.

-

Her phone went off some time later as Callie sat in a diner in Star City. She needed some time to herself away from the cave and Oliver agreed as long as he went where he knew someone could be in case there was any sign of trouble.

She had just placed an order for some fries and was sipping on the coffee the woman brought her. The diner seemed quiet as Callie observed while stirring the sugar into her coffee. It was relieving though because it meant she got a booth to herself. Callie glanced over at her cellphone as she read the message from Megan asking where she was.

Callie gave a simple reply to assure her teammate before taking a sip of coffee and looking up. She jumped a bit in her seat when she saw she wasn't alone in the booth now. Grabbing her throbbing knee that collided with the table, she cursed out.

Klarion smiled as he sat across from her with his hands clasped together on the table. Callie looked down to her sweater as she began to wipe the coffee off of her sweater. "You scared the hell out of me." She hissed as the waitress came by before jumping a bit herself.

"Oh honey, I didn't see your friend sneak in- what can I get for you?" the waitress questioned as she turned to Klarion. He gave her a charming smile before ordering a strawberry milkshake and the brownie dessert with extra whipped cream.

Klarion's focus returned to Callie as he pointed to the crutches. "I see the little birdie had its leg broken, shame." Callie leaned back as she inspected her sweater- grateful for it being black before looking at Klarion.

"Workplace hazards you know. Always need to be on the lookout for plants." Callie said coyly- aware that Klarion would catch onto what she meant. The food came soon as Callie picked up a fry and pointed it at him. "So what can I help you with Klarion?"

"Well you said you wanted information, but only came the once."

"I've been busy." Callie replied as she continued to eat her fries. "And looking into other ways to get information."

Klarion's eyebrow twitched as he leaned forward to steal a fry. "Do you not want to see me? That can be seen as rude, pet."

Callie sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Well, you were an ass to me before I ran away." She replied honestly, knowing at least if he killed her in the diner Green Arrow would know. "I could be justified to not see you."

Klarion smirked as he grabbed her hand. "You never said you didn't want to see me though." His fingers intertwined with hers as he grinned and rested their intertwined hands on the table.

Callie paused as she felt her stomach dropped and she avoided eye contact as she left her hand in his as she stared at the plate of fries. The silence seemed to haunt her before Callie sucked in her breath and kept her hand with his. "That's true." She admitted before sighing. "You were absolutely terrible but I also miss you and it irks me."

Klarion leaned across the table as he brushed hair from her face. "Well, you don't have to miss me if you spend time with me." Klarion grinned as he moved to pull Callie out of her seat, towards the door. "C'mon let's blow this popsicle stand as you human says." Klarion began as Callie barely had enough time to drop some money and grab her crutches before she was out of the booth.

Callie let Klarion lead her outside as she tried to keep the weight off of her foot. When they reached the alley outside, Klarion wrapped his arms around her and before she knew it they were in a hotel room with a large bed.

"What's your plan Klarion?" Callie asked as she looked around.

"Can't I just want a night where no one's giving other people the title of good or evil and we're both happy?" He purred out as Klarion's finger went under her chin. "Don't think; just do."

Klarion's lip pressed against hers as she felt the rush of emotions and shaky hands dropped her crutches to grasp onto his shirt. One night couldn't hurt, right?


	13. Chapter 13

Callie had not been expecting having to explain why she had an assortment of hickeys, but immediately when she came back into the Tower; Megan had asked her about them and she had been embarrassed about it through the rest of the day. Thankfully by the time she had returned to action; or at least light training duties with her leg wrapped and in a secure boot, they were gone. It was Halloween, and according Wally a day to really celebrate but Callie also heard it was a night of stress and terror; so she hadn't exactly been excited for the day.

When Callie had been called up by Batman, she was okay with the small mission. It was intel gathering from LexCorp. Batman had given her clear instructions that it was to be a stealth mission to see if Luthor had any more information on Cadmus. So, while her teammates were going to their school dances, Callie was crawling through the air vents of LexCorp. So far, it had been easy to get in. She had donned a wig and fake ID; posing as an intern before changing and slipping in through one of the upper floor bathroom's vents. Arriving at her destination, Callie gently opened the vent's faceplate and dropped out. Landing on her feet, Callie adjusted her scarf and hood to conceal her face as she tip toed over to the computer before bringing out the USB that Batman gave her.

Plugging it in; she turned to the keyboard where it was asking for a user identification. Using the false alias Batman had given her, Callie typed it in quickly and was relieved when it opened. The screen flickered for a moment as over the comm., Batman told Callie he was in and disabled the firewalls so she could get through.

It was quick work finding the files she wanted, however it was taking time to download onto the USB as she waited, making sure to duck any time there was even a hint of a person outside in the hallway. When the USB stopped blinking, she let out a sigh and disabled it before logging out. Tucking the USB away safely in her boot- someplace where she was sure it wouldn't be found Callie went to where the air vent was.

Crawling onto the desk under it, she hoisted herself up and into the vent before crawling down it. It wasn't until she was back in the washroom- grabbing the bag she left that the alarms went on. In a hurry, Callie crawled out the small window and onto the ledge. The Songbird didn't bother to look down as she made her way across the ledge and to a safe space to throw a line to another building's roof.

Using the line launcher, she swung to the building over and cursed aloud when she landed on her bad foot- feeling a sharp twinge but ignoring it in favour of making her get away. Callie opened the rooftop door when a pale hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her around.

Dark eyes were staring at her as she sighed. "Really Klarion? Now?" Callie questioned as she lowered her wrist- his hand still on it of course.

"Was I interrupting you?" He questioned with a grin as Callie shrugged.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's _work."_ Callie remarked as Klarion tsked.

"Pet; you know if it involves my work I have to get involved." Klarion said as his other hand pulled down her scarf.

"Well it doesn't- so if you'll excuse me."

"I'll tell Baldie which birdie told Batsy the information." Klarion warned as Callie paused and yanked her arm away.

"Go ahead. Luthor probably already had the idea."

"Maybe I'll go visit Artemis and Zatarra's brat to tell them what you are up to."

"Leave them alone- "Callie warned as Klarion smirked.

"Why not? I mean it'd be fun for them to have a real challenge tonight." Klarion began as he waved his other hand. "I could see if that little brat's magic is anything compared to a Lord of Chaos."

Callie glared at him as she repeated. "Leave. Them. Alone." A hand went to her pocket where she was keeping a small knife. Before thinking about the consequences, Callie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Klarion as a distraction before tossing the knife at Teekl- just knicking the familiar and letting out a Canary cry right against Klarion before turning and booking it down the stairs.

The angry yell reverberated through the building as she threw open the fire door and ran into the Zenith Tube before arriving back at the Cave. Dropping to the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut and took a minute to breathe.

Laying there, Callie knew that was a stupid idea. If Artemis and Zatanna were attacked tonight it'd be on her. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as the panic ran through her, making her want to throw up until she heard a voice.

"Uhm Callie; what are you doing on the floor?" Peeking an eye open, she saw Artemis standing above her as the relief washed over her.

"I uh- foot?" Callie offered as she sat up. "I landed on it wrong and it was hurting during my little adventure." Glancing to her teammate, Callie raised an eyebrow. "You look like you've had an interesting night."

"Oh trust me; it was. I'll have to tell you about it sometime." Artemis responded as Callie nodded and stood up.

"Well; if you ever want to, I'm all ears." Smiling Callie walked away towards the main computer, planning on getting the USB back to Batman before retiring for the night.

-

The next few days had been quite quiet for her; as Callie let herself relax and even planned on doing something with Miss Martian later that day; so she had been dolled up by Megan in a blue dress and some knee high socks. It was a different look, but she did enjoy it.

Callie was taking the elevator down with Artemis and Zatanna as she listened to the two; before cringing a bit when seeing Zatarra.

"- I wish he'd just give me a little space." Zatanna muttered before suddenly all the older heroes disappeared. Gasping, Callie looked around to see there was only the team left.

-

Callie was running around Happy Harbour; wearing her leather jacket over the dress as she escorted a few kids to the makeshift shelter. The child she held in her arms was a pain in the butt as she dropped it off; glad the little biter was out of her arms. Tossing her hair up; she followed the rest of the Team to their Cave as they donned their costumes. Callie didn't bother changing other than throwing on the utility belt.

Her mind continued to think about how there was magic at play as she picked at the skin of her cuticles as they saw a kid randomly appear.

Holy fudge it was Captain Marvel. The great Captain Marvel was actually a kid secretly.

-  
The team charged at Klarion as she waited for her moment.

"Baby Magic- hmm." Klarion whined as she let out a Canary cry to the shield; although it proved fruitless as she dodged out of the way from the fireball coming in her direction. Callie watched as Teekl grew size and she chased after it so that she could help Superboy. Jumping on Teekl's back; she yanked on his fur trying to direct him away from Superboy as she was thrown off.

 _It's the gem; its what linking worlds._

 _That's all I needed to know._

"Zatanna no!" the team cried out as she pulled on the mask, Callie stood up and chased after Teekl once again trying to hurt the cat. There were other important matters at hand.

"Here kitty kitty!" she whined before leaping forward and jumping to try and cry Teekl off of Superboy. Grabbing Teekl's tail; she tugged and hit at the feline until she heard Klarion crying for Teekl to come to him. Teekl moved away as she fell back from his swat and stared at Superboy while puffing her cheeks.

He got away again. The sting in her arm caused her to look down and notice a few scratches but as she watched Zatarra collapse a hollow feeling filled her. Callie didn't know how to relate to this; she never had a parent or knew this lose. All Songbird knew was that her friend was in deep pain and she couldn't help that way.

Instead of staying back at the cave, Callie went out immediately city to city and getting on the highest building as she yelled out. "Klarion get your pale ass out here!" Rage was surging through her. "I don't care if you're the Lord of Chaos; I'll give you your own dose of chaos." She yelled again.

Callie's voice was going hoarse when she saw the fire ball coming her way. Klarion smirked at her as Callie charged him, throwing a punch to his face. "You asshole." She cried out as Klarion pushed her out of the way. Going at him again, she felt his clawed hands grab her wrist and throw her to the ground as Teekl sat on her.

"Mad are we?" Klarion asked as she squirmed under the cat.

"You planned that someone would use the helmet, didn't you?!"

"Actually no;" Klarion admitted before kneeling beside her. "You know pet; I missed the passion but I have other things to do now." Patting her cheek, he vanished as Callie laid on the rooftop covering her face- unsure what to do now.


	14. Chapter 14

It was cold on November 11th as Callie made her way through Happy Harbour with Kaldur. Both were bundled up due to the breeze with multiple sweaters and scarves as they pushed their cart through the store. All the bread and milk were gone from the shelves but thankfully all the two needed was party supplies.

And a present, as Callie was sadly reminded. She had thought about just giving Wally a basket of various candy but that seemed far too impersonal and needed something else to make it special. Callie watched as Kaldur picked up the containers of icing in various colours and threw them into the cart.

"It seems that everyone is preparing for the weather outside." Kaldur spoke as Callie let out an 'Mhm' before turning the cart. "Perhaps we should head back."

Sighing in defeat; Callie agreed and turned the cart to get to the registers. "I just want this to go well. The team could really use this good day; and besides from what I learned its customary to put thought into gifts, right?" After all; as a clone Callie never had to celebrate holidays before. As she was tossing things onto the conveyor she saw something and grinned.

"Kaldur; I think I found it." Callie exclaimed as she threw something else on. It was perfect for Wally.

-  
Callie set her gift on the table before putting on the party hat. Everyone was in casual wear and it was good to see Zatanna out socializing with the team. On the table was chips, two cakes, a large dish of punch and what looked to be a chocolate fountain.

Robin turned off the lights as Callie stood beside Captain Marvel waiting for Wally to show up.

"Whoa I just made it. It'd be a tragedy to miss my own-"

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted in unison as Wally's face had a wide grin on it.

After they cut the cake, Callie watched the room as she listened to the conversation with Flash and Aqualad. She wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about but she chatted when she could.

Of course; the fun couldn't last as Batman called everyone to attention and in artic wear too. Everyone seemed excited to be working with Justice League but poor Wally was assigned to anything else. Callie felt a twinge in her stomach as his defeated look showed. Poor guy and on his birthday too.

Callie followed quickly after Robin and Aqualad to go take down the first fortress as she pulled the white scarf further up her face.

Before she knew it; Callie was being dropped off the ship as she tumbled towards one of the guns; planting herself and Canary crying at it as the shot reverberated back and knocked it out. Running towards the way Flash went, watching as he disabled the machine by having it try and follow him in a circle; but it couldn't keep up. Wally couldn't be here but at least she could help out his mentor if needed. Thinking of an idea, Callie called to Flash. "Hey give me a boost!"

Flash seemed to catch her drift as she ran towards him and was vaulted high into the air, she let out a loud Canary cry as she watched the top of the machine begin to crack from the pressure.

-

Her bones were still cold as she bundled up on the couch in the Cave. In front of her was still the presents for Wally as she waited around for no good reason but something urged her to.

Hearing feet pattering, she turned around and saw the speedster. "Hey Wally; how was your mission?" Callie questioned as she sat up a bit. Wally came and laid on the couch with his head on Callie's lap.

"Oh you know babe- it was great. Saved a queen; beat Count Vertigo and got offered sword in the process. All that saved a country from a terrible leader."

Callie let out a low whistle as she played with his hair. "So a good birthday, even if you didn't get to fight with the League?"

"Definitely."

Smiling, ruffled his hair a bit quicker. "Well; I'm glad to hear it. Too bad you didn't get to open your presents though. I've heard that it is an important aspect."

"Well, I could open yours now." Wally offered as Callie nodded. He leaned forward and grabbed the one with the cheesy wrapping paper with food like characters on it. Wally chuckled as he tore off the wrapping to see a basket with candy inside of it. It was sixteen different types of candies but on top was one of those Polaroid cameras.

Flushing, Callie's hands fumbled with the blanket. "I just was thinking you'd like the candy and well… you like souvenirs so photos would be a perfect thing to have." Biting her lip; she waited to hear a disappointed sigh. It wasn't like she got him some video games or something as cool as a sword.

"This is great! Hey, smile!" Wally claimed as he leaned back with one of the cameras as he took a photo of the two of them before shaking the polaroid photo. Wally leaned back on the couch as he set the camera aside and handed Callie the photo. "You keep this one." He offered as Callie held it in her hands delicately.

It showed the two of them with parts of their head out of the frame both smiling ear to ear. Callie's heart warmed up as she held it to her chest. "Thanks Wally." Glancing over to him, she patted his head before leaning back in the couch.

It was a calm silence in the room before finally Wally asked. "So; did you know about Megan and Conner?" he questioned as she nodded.

"Yeah; I did for a bit now," Callie began before adding. "You just found out, right?"

"Today, yeah." Laughing, he looked at her. "Any other relationships I should know about before I decide to hit on anyone babe?" he kidded.

"Well; I think Robin has his eyes set on Zatanna, so you'll have to cross him off your list." She giggled as Wally groaned at the bad joke.

"Well; what about you?"

"Me?" Callie asked as her brow furrowed. Thoughts of Klarion came up as she remembered feeling the anger swarm through her. Wally noticed this as a hand went on her shoulder.

"Hey you don't have to talk about it; I didn't mean to push."

"No no, its fine." Callie offered as she smiled at Wally. " I… I would definitely say I'm single." Calliope said as she stood up. "But if I was you; I'd go after Artemis; you'd have a better spark."

 **So; I am thinking about season two of the series and how I want to change up this fic. When I originally did this fic; I started having the urge to make it into a love triangle and potentially a different end pairing than Klarion x OC. Would you be okay with that? I still have plenty of fic planned out with Klarion as a heavy focus especially for the rest of season one and part of season two. (The second half of season two I haven't fully planned out.) That conflict I had is why I originally rewrote this fic.**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh look an update! It's mostly filler but I am happy to just give you guys something. The idea for a sleepover came from the fic A Jester in the League when they had Megan, Jester(their OC) and Conner having a sleepover. It's a great AU story that I would recommend if you like ConnerXOC fics.**

Callie was sitting with Kaldur as the television was on in the background. Both had finished lunch and Kaldur was telling her about life in Atlantis with his parents; Sha'lain'a and Calvin. Then when he was enlisted in the army and was taught magic with Tula and Garth. It was an amazing bonding moment until Callie saw on the television that the show was having a sleepover on it.

"Okay Kaldur, what is the big deal about sleepovers anyways?" Callie questioned as she leaned back. "Did you ever have them with Garth and Tula? Are they a right of passage or something like that?"

Kaldur paused for a moment as he chuckled. "I always forget that you are a clone so you haven't gotten as many experiences as the rest of us. Sleepovers are a time where people socialize and bond further from what I have heard. Megan and the others would know than I." Kaldur admitted as Megan came out.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Sleepovers." Kaldur and Callie spoke out as she gasped.

"You've never had one?!" Megan asked before she slapped her head and yelled out. "Hello Megan. We need to do that. It'll be great. I had them with my sisters on Mars but I think this would be more fun!" Megan said as she flew over to sit on the couch; pushing Callie to sit in the middle between her and Kaldur.

"Do you think we could get the whole team involved or just maybe the girls to bond that way?" Megan asked as Kaldur stood up.

"I think both sound good Megan, but I'm going to head to training."

"Cool, have fun." Callie said as she turned her focus to Megan. "Maybe lets just do the smaller one at first? Test the waters."

Megan smiled at Callie as she nodded. "It could be great! We'll have Artemis, Zatanna and us there. Let's do it this weekend!"

And so; Callie was in for an interesting lesson in what the heck a sleepover was.

-

Megan seemed to have planned everything down to a T, Callie noted as they finished making the pizza with toppings all four girls agreed to. By the television was a bunch of movies that Megan was recommended by Black Canary, who provided them with the DVDS, and a pile of beauty products that Callie was unsure the purpose of. Megan also had gotten ice cream cake and a plethora of treats. The boys were told of the sleepover and if they really wanted, they could come but so far it was just the ladies of the team.

Callie took a seat on one of the chairs as she stared at Artemis with her hair down and Zatanna brushing it out. Megan floated over with a giggle. "Okay I'm putting on a movie and maybe we can start gossiping or chatting about anything that they do at sleepovers." Artemis and Zatanna nodded; both clearly more comfortable with this type of thing than she was.

Zatanna started braiding Artemis' hair as she looked around. "So; is there any other relationships on this team than just Conner and Megan?" she asked aloud as Callie laughed and looked at Artemis.

"I don't know; have you and Wally figured out your love for each other yet?" she teased while wrapping her arms around her legs.

"As if. Wally and I are teammates, he's just so full of … it." Artemis said; in a tone that wasn't as harsh as usual. Raising an eyebrow, she retorted. "What about you Callie? Don't pretend those were just bruises you had on your neck."

"Hello Megan, It could have been Kaldur!"

Callie choked on her breath for a moment. "I'm sorry; what? Kaldur and I? No no no." she said before leaning back. "Kaldur is still getting over the girl from Atlantis- Tula. She's dating one of their friends."

"So? Kaldur could have moved on already. I mean; its logical." Zatanna said as she finished with Artemis' hair and used a spell to bring a few nail polish over to her as she inspected the two. "After all; Megan is with Conner, Artemis and Wally are tangoing around. So it just leaves the two of you." Zatanna reasoned.

Artemis turned around as she snickered. "What about you and Robin?"

Zatanna blushed as she rushed out. "Well; Robin's like my age so I didn't think Callie would be into him."

"Zatanna, you do know I'm only like… two years old right?" Callie asked.

"You were aged up though-" Artemis added as Callie rolled her eyes.

"True. Just think about it. Conner and I are technically the youngest on the team. He's like 6 months old."

Megan laughed as she shrugged. "In human years I'm in my 40s but in Martian years I'm a teenager. Age is quite relative to me." The oven dinged as Megan floated the pizza over before cutting it.

The Zeta tube went off as Callie heard multiple names. In came the boys as all the girls burst into laughter. Perfect timing.

-  
Eventually; all the boys found themselves sprawled amongst the girls as they watched a comedy on the television. Callie gave up her chair to Megan and Conner so she was sitting on the floor with Kaldur and Wally. Wally's back was resting against Artemis' legs while Zatanna and Robin took up the couch.

Kaldur stretched and laid down as he tried shifting a pillow under his head so he could still see the movie. Callie saw the struggle as she offered without much thought. "You can just rest your head on my lap if its better. I don't mind."

"Thank you." Kaldur said as he did so. It was a weird sensation as Callie's eyes focused on the movie. Her hand instinctively stroked his head. She didn't even realize it for a few moments until she almost began to sing. Her heart raced as Calliope realized that the last time someone's head was on her lap was Klarion's. Shaking it off she calmed down and just rested her freshly manicured hand beside her.

Glancing over, Callie saw the knowing look from Artemis as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Artemis.

Artemis threw popcorn at Callie as Robin looked at the screen. "Are high school parties even like that? IT seems like an actual one would be underwhelming in comparison."

Wally snorted. "Dude; I don't think any of us have even been to one. What with saving the world and all." He chided before stretching out. "Hey babe," he called out to Artemis as he looked up. "Can you give me some popcorn?"

Artemis dumped a handful of popcorn on his face without looking as her hands then played with the braids. "Spoiled." She whispered before nudging him and pointing to Megan and Conner who were napping in the chair. "Hey; want to give Conner a makeover?" Artemis teased as Wally grinned mischievously before the two set to work.

Callie, on the other hand, had an idea as she pulled out her phone to text their current den mother Black Canary who was in another room with her idea.

-

Captain Marvel wasn't sure why Black Canary insisted on him coming into the Cave so he could see what the team was up to. But he enjoyed the team's company so he wasn't going to say no. Maybe it'd be a new mission or just eating dinner. Upon seeing the whole squad hanging out he grinned. "Hey guys!"

Wally looked back as he waved to Marvel. "Hey bud, you want to hang out? Feel free to power down if you want."

Marvel was almost laughing at the thought of socializing with the older kids as he yelled Shazam before running to sit beside Callie and Aqualad.

Billy was grinning as Callie handed him some of the candy.

"This is so cool; do you guys do sleepovers all the time?"

"First time." Aqualad responded as Billy nodded and shoved some candy into his mouth. He was a welcomed addition and Callie glanced at him with a smile. He was probably happy to be a kid for once.

"Cool; have you done truth or dare yet? Or a pillow fight? Spin the bottle? Karaoke?" he rambled out as Zatanna shook her head.

"Not yet but we ate and watched some cruddy movies. We can do that later though." 

"Awesome!" Marvel said as he relaxed into the back of the couch to continue watching the movie. However; it was pretty late and by the time they had finished the second movie everyone was asleep with Artemis curled up on her chair. Wally cuddling her hanging legs. Zatanna and Robin both shared the couch and Callie was asleep with Kaldur's head on her lap, her hand resting on his shoulder as Billy fell asleep leaning against her.

It was a great sight for Black Canary to see as she took a few photos of this to send to the mentors and save for later. She was thankful for the kids getting a chance to be kids.

 **So I am working on the plot for the next few chapters but it is hard since I keep wanting to get ahead to the fun stuff in season 2. Let me know what you guys think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I am very excited for you guys, I have been so inspired for this fic recently that I've actually plotted out quite a few chapters and events already. I keep wanting to write you more chapters so keep an eye out, since you'll be getting plenty more of this soon.**

"Gobble gobble. You know I love Thanksgiving." Wally chimed out as Callie sat near Conner watching the trio in the kitchen.

"There. Seasoned to perfection and ready for the oven." Zatanna added as Callie drifted in and out of listening. She watched as Wolf nudged Conner's hand for some attention as she smiled at the white creature in front of her.

"Its just my first Thanksgiving without my dad."

"At least she had a dad." Conner and Callie muttered at the same time before looking at each other with an understanding smile.

Conner suddenly looked weird as Callie rose an eyebrow but didn't want to intervene. Conner may have just heard a squeak of something extremely sensitive to his hearing or something.

She rested on the couch and watched the two other girls continue cooking as she turned on the television and pulled out her phone. Callie sent well wishes to Canary and Green Arrow's phone about having a Happy Thanksgiving. But they wouldn't get it for awhile thanks to the League meeting up.

What Callie hadn't expected was her phone to go off. It was a news report of Count Vertigo being spotted. Squinting, she knew that Canary wasn't around and rushed out of the living room. She grabbed her uniform and headed to lock Vertigo up again before Wally or the League heard. It was less than two weeks since he was put in Belle Reve.

Callie snuck out of the building and towards the Zeta Tube. Checking her phone, she saw that he was only a few blocks from the Zeta tube entrance. She ran to the park but stopped dead in her tracks. There was no one there. Callie walked around trying to figure out what the trap could possibly be. Hearing a rumble, Callie looked back just as Teekl was charging at her; full sized with the claws out.

Gasping, she ducked out of the way.

"So foolish, did you know?" Someone called out as Callie growled out and braced herself for the next attack.

"The only fool I see here has pointed hair." She snapped out as she walked towards Klarion, constantly glancing at Teekl as she did so. At about 10 feet away; Teekl pounced at her again. She went to jump left when something hit the side of her leg and caused her to stumble on to the ground. Immediately Teekl was sitting on her with a paw on her mouth, claws skimming against her cheeks as she stopped moving for her safety. Any movement and it would break the skin.

Klarion walked up as she glared up at him. Another set of footsteps could be heard as a bald man came into view. He looked dishevelled with some wrinkles in his suit and the lack of a tie. Squinting, Callie recognized it to be Lex Luthor. He smirked as he looked at Klarion. "You do realize it'll be hard to talk with her while your… pet suffocates her."

Klarion rolled his eyes and stared at the familiar as it shrunk to be about the size of a medium to large size dog with his paw now on her throat.

Luthor smiled as he looked at her. "Sorry about the methods; but I wished to talk with you and knew Klarion had a way of easily contacting you due to your history."

Callie glared harder at Luthor as he chuckled a moment before continuing.

"You see; I have a task for you Songbird."

"And why would I do anything for you?" Callie snapped out lifting her head up a bit only to retract back in pain from the claws.

"Because; you'll be protecting your friends. I know how fond you are to protect them, right?"

Callie paused as her eyes softened. Maybe she was a bit too protective of her friends, but they were the only family she had.

"Good; you see it isn't anything serious. I just want you to keep an eye on Project Kr over the next few weeks and report any changes in moods." Callie was silent as she felt Teekl relax and look at his master. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed his paw before throwing him towards Klarion as she stood up.

"His name is Superboy." Callie hissed out as she felt Klarion's arm grab her arm with a bruising force as he tried pulling her back.

"Now now Klarion. Temper." Luthor said as Mercy stayed behind watching with a calculated look. Klarion didn't let go of her arm as he dug in the nails, thankfully not breaking through the leather sleeve. "Superboy is in the possession of something truly reach his full potential. I just want to make sure my gift isn't harmful to him."

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"As Chairman of the Board for Cadmus, I'm interested in all their experiments. Including you."

"Cadmus could burn for all I care." Callie remarked as he chuckled.

"I understand your distaste but we are trying to write the wrongs. Just think about Superboy right now Songbird. After all; your Team could be too late to help him while they are trying to figure out the cause." Luthor handed her a business card as he smiled.

"Just think on it. Remember its good to have friends in high places."

Callie shrugged her arm out of Klarion's as she took it before pocketing it. Knowing that she would right the number down later and then dispose of the card. Knowing Luthor he probably put a tracker in it.

"Also; I must give you credit for how you broke into LuthorCorp. If you ever choose to stop seeing the world as heroes and villains, you could have a potential employment opportunity." Luthor turned away with his secretary following as Calliope felt a hand wrap around her hip and be pulled back.

Hot breath tingled her neck, as a chuckle could be heard. "You've gotten dumb my pet. Friendships ruin you. Do you think your independence is a good thing? How do you know that your team trusts you? After all; I was able to contact you without any of them causing a fuss?"

Teekl walked between their legs as she turned around and glared at him. "What's your game Klarion?"

"That's for me to know. Just know that your days of freedom are limited my pet." Klarion mumbled something as her head grew foggy and she fell forward onto the grass.

Klarion smirked as he crouched down for a moment before walking away.

Conner was driving back towards Happy Harbour when the high frequency voice began to speak to him.

 _Oh, and Conner, perhaps you should take a stop in the park. I believe there was something left there for you._

Wolf whined as he looked to Conner who turned the bike to the park he had seen in the distance. Slowing down, he noticed under a tree was the crumpled form of someone. He slowed down the bike as Wolf jumped off and ran towards the figure. Superboy followed suit as he saw Songbird crumpled on the ground.

His eyes widened as he went over. She had a few small cuts on her neck with a bit of blood dried up on the skin. Her jacket was under her head leaving her in a tank top. He saw the ugly purple bruise on her arm but what his eyes caught was a dark marking on her forearm with the number _35_ on it.

Superboy shook her as she groaned a bit and opened her eyes. "Co-conner?"

Sitting up, he saw the tension form in Callie. "What are you doing here Callie?" Superboy asked as she stared at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted as Conner glared at her. She sighed. "Okay fine; I was tricked into thinking Vertigo was out and got ambushed. Happy?"

"And they just left you here?"

"Obviously." Callie said before she slowly got up with Wolf's help. "What about you?"

"Nothing."

"Really, so it doesn't have anything to do with Cadmus?"

Conner tensed as he pushed her back into the tree. "What do you know?"

Callie rolled her eyes as she snapped at him. "Only that Lex fucking Luthor gave you something and wants me to keep an eye on you."

"Just mind your own business. Whatever I do with Cadmus doesn't involve you."

Callie pushed him back as she snapped. "Yes it does Conner! I was created there too. You can't just keep this bottled up Its not healthy!"

"Oh like how you keep running into Klarion?" Conner snapped back while he waved his arm.

"Do you think I want to be around him?" Callie asked with her voice cracking.

"I think you don't fully trust the team." Conner replied as Wolf kept looking between them.

"You're one to talk! We all have our secrets on our team." Callie scooped up her jacket. "You know; I told you about Luthor because you're my friend. I wanted to be honest with you." Grabbing the business card, she took it and ripped it in front of him. He could see her tears sparkling from the lights hitting the drops as they run down her face. "If whatever he gave you hurts you, then fine."

She pushed passed him, hitting him with her shoulder as Conner sighed and grabbed her arm, making sure to be gentle. "Callie, wait."

Callie stayed in place as she waited for Conner to speak. "I'm just tired of people hiding secrets from me." She nodded as Conner let her go. "Let's just go back to the Cave and we can talk about it on the way, okay?"

Callie nodded slowly as she followed him to the bike before she pulled out her phone and sent a text before putting it away.

The Justice League's meeting had just wrapped up as Dinah turned on her phone. She knew her apprentice would have texted her if there had been any issues. There was only two messages for her. Both from Calliope. The first was a "Happy Thanksgiving!" with some emojis beside it and the second was a little longer.

 _Dinah, how do I set up a meeting with Superman? I really need to talk about his involvement with Superboy. It's been like 5 months since Superboy joined the team. Idk I'm hoping if he talks to the clone of another Leaguer and sees the benefits he may see reason. Thanks. X_

Dinah sighed as she saw Superman chatting with a couple of the other League Members. Dinah knew how she was at that age and that Callie was just as headstrong. That conversation wouldn't end well with Superman getting lectured from a teenager.

"Hey Superman," Black Canary called out as she walked towards him. "Could we talk for a minute?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I originally was going to put this and the last chapter together but I realized it may be a little long compared to what you are used to. I still have plenty more I want to write so look forward to another chapter this week.**

It was a cool night in Gotham as Callie walked away from the museum. Robin had suggested she start to go to the different cities and check out the history. Callie figured it was just he was tired of her borrowing his books. She had texted Artemis much earlier in the day. It was a simple. _You know Gotham right? I'm there and checking out museums. Any places I should check out?_

Artemis hadn't responded but Callie figured it was a patrol night. So when he phone went off; she nearly jumped.

 _Are you still in Gotham? If so; come to the museum's roof._

Callie realized the time as she sent back a confirmation. Something in her gut told her that Artemis was upset and so she wanted to make a stop before she got there.

-  
Callie arrived at the roof about twenty minutes later with a small grocery bag in hand. Artemis waved at her as Callie came to sit with her on the rooftop. Artemis' eyes were a bit red.

"So; how are you enjoying Gotham?" Artemis questioned as Calliope shrugged. "Its' alright. The museum has a lot of exhibits but I had this weird kid run up to take a selfie with me saying 'We'll laugh about it one day.' Is that a common thing here?"

Artemis laughed. "Same thing happened to me in September. Maybe it was the same guy." Callie pulled out some of the desserts.

"I thought you may want a snack. The lady gave me all sorts of these danishes and buns since they were close to closing." Artemis took one with a small smile as Callie broke the tension.

"So; what's eating you?"

Artemis looked like she was about to shrug it off when she stopped herself. "I just found out Green Arrow and Batman talked with my mom before coming to ask me to join the team. This whole time I thought they were impressed by me saving Wally but…"

Callie raised a brow. "But you feel betrayed? Like your mom went behind your back."

"You don't even know the half of it." Artemis said as she began to vent. "My mother BEGGED them to take me. Like some sort of pity case. She didn't want me turning out like… some of my other family members."

"Your family doesn't define you, right?" Callie asked as she leaned back.

"They shouldn't but its hard." Artemis spoke before she took a moment of silence and continued. "Out of my immediate family, I'm the black sheep of my family. You see, my mom was a villain until she was paralyzed and went to prison. When it was just dad, my sister and I. My sister left since she didn't like him. Leaving me with him until mom got back. We were never a family after that."

Callie nodded slowly as she patted Artemis' shoulder. "That really sucks. So now, your mom is just overprotective of you?"

"She gets super worried every time. But I'm just so mad that she hid this from me. Now; I just keep thinking about if I'm even good enough to be on the team."

"Artemis; you're good enough for our team. I dare say, you're my favourite archer. Feel free to tell Green Arrow that too." Callie said before her voice softened. "I will say though, I'm a bit jealous of you."

"Jealous? Why?" Artemis scoffed.

"Artemis I don't know what its like to have a mom. It must have taken a lot of her to as a past criminal to BEG BATMAN for her daughter's future. The closest I've gotten to that is the care I've had from the Team, Canary and Arrow in the last few months. I thought that care and love were fake things."

Artemis let out a long sigh. "I guess that's true but I feel like I don't deserve to be on the team..."

"Artemis; you have proved so many times how great you are for this team. I dare say you are one of my favourite people. You're one of a kind and don't need to prove yourself. We all will stand by you and if not; then we can always start an all female League or something." Callie laughed as she saw Artemis relax.

"Now that you've shared with me, feel free to ask any questions you want about me. No holds." Callie offered as Artemis took another Danish.

"Have you ever worried about your spot on the team?"

"All the time." Callie stretched a bit as she expanded. "At least once a week we train with the original canary and I keep being shown how different we are. I always feel like I get one step ahead and then go two steps back. Every time we get a new member, I'm afraid I'm going to be tossed to the curb."

Artemis stood up as Callie followed. "Just remember Artemis, our team wouldn't be that without your sass and skills." Artemis nodded as the two worked their way off the museum and towards Artemis' apartment.

When they stopped at the building, Callie was ready to leave but Artemis raised a brow. "You can come in for a minute warm up while I tell you the nearest Zeta tube. Plus I want to show you something."

Callie followed Artemis as they went up the elevator and stopped at the one door before Artemis unlocked it and the two went inside.

It was dark in the room as Artemis lead Callie to her bedroom. There was two beds in the room and a poster. "What's the poster for? A band?"

Artemis looked at Callie in surprise before grabbing a book from her shelf. "It's a novel series. The characters on it are Alice and the Cheshire chat." Artemis handed her the book before saving softly. "She was my sister's favourite character."

Callie paused as she spoke quietly. "Is your sister Cheshire?"

Artemis bit her lip and nodded. Holding out a photo, Callie saw the woman formerly known as Huntress and Sportsmaster. "These are my parents."

Callie looked at the photo before handing it back. "Sportsmaster wasn't too bad when I met him." She honestly said before adding. "When I did some missions with him, he always called me Kid but would stop Klarion from acting out at /me when he was around."

Artemis nodded as she put the photo on her desk.

"Just know Artemis; I still see you as the archer Artemis who Wally definitely is crushing on." Callie teased before heading towards the door. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow at the Cave?"

"Yeah sound good."

Callie left the room but when she went through the living room this time she noticed a woman was waiting in a wheelchair.

"Thank you." The woman, who Callie presumed to be Artemis' mother spoke as Callie paused. "You must be her teammate Callie?" Paula asked as Callie nodded.

"It wasn't a problem; I just wanted to help my friend. But I need to be going." Callie said as Paula nodded and locked the door behind her.

Callie was at the Cave as she continued to glare at Green Arrow. He didn't know the tension going on as he announced Red Arrow joining the team.

"Sure the team's needed a _REAL_ archer." Callie's eyes softened at Artemis as she sent another glare towards Green Arrow as she stood beside her.

"We'll use the ex sidekicks, and Songbird." Arrow said as Artemis jumped in to join. Callie immediately piped up.

"I agree with Artemis." Green Arrow was going to argue but he saw the look on her face as he just nodded. "If you're sure Artemis."

-  
Callie stayed in the back of the Bio Ship as she tried to breathe a bit. Wally seemed like he had been itching to tell Artemis something so she felt the urge to give them space.

"So I finally met the Canary Clone." Callie heard as she turned around and saw Red Arrow examining her.

"My name is Songbird. Not Canary Clone, speedy." She sharply retorted while crossing her arms.

"I don't care. The only reason I didn't fight to get you off this mission is I know Arrow and Canary would have been upset. And I don't trust you."

"Of course you don't. You don't seem to trust any of us that weren't originally sidekicks."

"Well I just find it strange that you happen to be running away from Klarion just as Canary and Green Arrow were looking for you."

"If you remember correctly YOU found me when I fled; not them. So, I wouldn't have even met the team without you saving me." Callie remarked before she pushed past. "So thank you for that but that was the only thing you did for me. The Team are the ones who helped shaped me." Callie pushed past as she bumped into Kaldur.

"Don't mind him, Red Arrow is just headstrong." He spoke softly as Callie looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Kaldur, I appreciate the sentiment but you can't have a team without trust." Callie spoke before smiling.

"Just… give him some time is all I ask." Kaldur requested as Callie nodded.

Callie swam after Aqualad in the water as she kept a good bite on the breather in her mouth. Red Arrow was trying to take leadership of this team and she knew if she stayed with him more she would bite his head off having been already mad at him.

They were swimming to catch up with the boat ahead of them as Aqualad stopped and noticed something falling towards him. He looked at the tracker as Callie then tugged on his shirt and pointed at the bombs coming. Pushing Kaldur behind her, Callie spat out the breather to let out a Canary Cry. The waves it created caused the bombs to stop before they got close to the pair.

Callie looked around for her breather as she dove down to retrieve it.

"AQUALAD" Red Arrow called out as the Atlantean breached the surface of the water.

"Here."

Callie came up behind Aqualad as she listened to him contact the other two team members via communicators and waited it out for the next step.

"Cheshire's heading North."

"Sportsmaster was headed South." Red Arrow began. "Kinda like this mission."

Callie crossed her arms as she bit her tongue.

"Maybe he'll double back."

"Maybe she will."

"Either way, they'll rendezvous." Wally added.

And we'll find them!

"Sportsmaster acquired a case. We need to learn what it contained. If you had stayed aboard the Bio-Ship-"

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him."

"Then you radio a warning." Red Arrow snapped

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?" Artemis retorted

"It is true. We have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios."

"So let's stop looking to place blame and start looking for Cheshire."

"Here." Artemis said as she handed him. "Since, clearly, I can't be track her."

"Artemis…"

"That's fine." Artemis said sounded defeated "I'll… follow in the Bio-Ship."

"I'm going with Artemis. Its clear you three have it here." Callie turned and went with Artemis before they could argue but it was clear by the glare she gave that she wasn't pleased as Wally looked at her with a concerned look.

Callie followed Artemis onto the roof as she jumped down when Cheshire arrived.

"Someone on your team doesn't trust you." Cheshire spoke as Callie laughed before getting between the sisters.

"Looks like I'm the one playing referee." Callie said as she jumped at Cheshire to give Artemis a chance to shoot the arrow.

Callie continued to fight against Cheshire when she could but was constantly getting thrown away. Groaning, she saw Wally arrive as she braced herself and let out a Canary Cry to push Sportsmaster back.

Sportsmaster laughed as he threw a bomb towards her; "Sorry kid but this happens when you switch teams!" she heard the beeping get faster as she jumped out of the way but was still thrown by the force through the wall as she landed on the other side coughing.

"All done." She heard as her body tensed up and saw the group in front of her. Klarion smirked as he took a step towards her.

"Freeze." Artemis suddenly said as she bursted through the door. Songbird looked at her friend as she stood up and prepared to fight.

"Don't be absurd. With what we created tonight."

"Why waste such power on her? Do as she says. Freeze." Klarion cheekily spoke as the figures were replaced with ice statues.

-  
It was three in the morning as Callie watched Kaldur. "Let me be clear, we failed. Though the injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Hey, who found out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?"

"Yeah great intel, except Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time. And the Guards just checked. It's the real Ivo; not a robot."

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her." Wally said as Red Arrow pulled out a tracer. "Her tracer? So; Cheshire ditched it."

"No Artemis ditched that to send us on a wild goose chase. She put this one on Cheshire."

Wally left after taking the tracer.

"So how will you betray us next time?"

Callie stepped in before Aqualad could. "Is it your life goal to just undermine the team members so you look better?" Callie asked Red Arrow as she marched up towards him. "Or are you just a control freak who's trying to push his own insecurities onto Artemis." Grabbing a tracker from her pocket, she flung it at him.

"Don't think I hadn't noticed Red."

"Maybe you should figure out your place on this team," Red Arrow began as he took a step forward.

"Oh? You mean the team you just joined. You weren't there with us when we were stranded in the desert without six months of memories, or when we were attacked by two robots that nearly killed us."

"How about you mind your place. After all; you are nothing but a cheap copy of the Original Black Canary. I don't know why anyone puts up with the ex whore of a dem-"Red Arrow snarled out but was interrupted when Callie lunged at him punching anywhere she could.

Red Arrow pushed her off as he came marching towards her, Callie sent a kick in his side as the two began to fight in hand to hand. Songbird pinned him again as she pressed a hand around his throat. Her eyes full of tears. "You know nothing you pretentious ass-"

"ENOUGH. If making a mistake made someone a traitor, then we would all be one." Aqualad said as he grabbed Callie around the waist and dragged her off and waited for her to calm down before pushing her towards Conner and Megan.

"I must report to Batman." Aqualad said as Callie watched Red Arrow walk away, spitting out blood. "The rest of you; get some sleep."

Callie was brought back to her room as she looked at her phone that had been left while she was on a mission.

There was a spew of text messages waiting.

 _Looks like you and the team aren't getting along._

 _Told you that the honeymoon wouldn't last._

 _Just remember; 25 days._

The last text message was a cat smirking emoji, a devil and a black heart.

Callie tossed her phone away as she tried distracting herself by reading Alice and Wonderland.


	18. Chapter 18

Calliope was awoken to the mass of text messages from Green Arrow as she groaned. It was only six in the morning as she read the messages about a breakfast meeting for 8 am. Deciding to get up and get a glass of water, Callie went to the kitchen as she noticed Batman was talking with Aqualad. She went about her way until she heard Batman called to her. Callie sighed as she carried her glass of water over and stood in front of him.

"What can I do for you Batman?" Callie asked, knowing it was going to be about her fighting with Red Arrow and was waiting to hear him chew her out so she could continue with her day.

"As you know, Aqualad reported to me about the failed mission two days ago." Callie nodded, as she kept eye contact. "Including the point where you lost your temper and attacked your fellow teammate."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "I lost my temper because he had been throwing insults all night!" Callie remarked as Batman interrupted.

"I don't care the reason. Red Arrow is your teammate and you need to treat him as such. The League is still discussing your punishment but as it stands currently you are suspended from all missions."

"Suspended?!" Callie asked as she looked over to Aqualad and then Batman. "What about Red Arrow?"

"The League is looking through what he said; but is currently allowed to continued his duties."

"What?!" Callie yelled out as she tugged at her hair. "You're telling me, I am getting suspended even though he started this. You should have heard what he said to Artemis, and to me."

"Enough." Batman commanded as Callie shrunk back down. "We are not having this discussion. Now excuse me."

Callie looked at Aqualad as he tried giving her a soft smile. "This hasn't been closed yet; The League will be discussing it and you can always see about making your case at the meeting. I know Green Arrow wants to speak with us today."

She looked up at him as he put a hand on her shoulder but didn't smile before turning and leaving. She kept her composure up until she reached the washroom. Callie locked the door and locked herself into a shower stall before she let the water run down her; not caring about her clothing as she felt the hot tears. She hadn't even turned the water on warm as she sat under it.

Callie stayed in the water until her skin started taking a blueish hue and she was shivering. Callie just wanted to wake up from this nightmare but she was afraid of what she would wake up to. It was when she began to hear other people stirring that Callie turned off the water and wrapped a nearby towel around her. Opening the stall; Callie saw Megan as she smiled.

"I hope there's still plenty of hot water." Megan joked as Callie shook her head.

"You should have plenty." Callie said before she changed and met Kaldur to the breakfast turned meeting.

The two walked side by side as Kaldur spoked as they were drawing near the restaurant. "Calliope I hope you know I didn't want to get you in trouble, but I had to respond everything to Batman."

Callie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as they continued walking. "I understand Kaldur." She finally said before glancing to him. "I'm glad you did your job as a leader Kaldur but I don't regret it standing up for myself and Artemis." Kaldur nodded. "I will admit I'm worried about what the League will decide. What with Red Arrow trying to join the League and all."

Kaldur kept silent but Callie felt him give her hand a squeeze gently before stopping in front of the diner. It was Green Arrow's regular spot to meet. Callie opened the door as she slowly let go of his hand, missing the warmth immediately. In the furthest corner Callie saw Oliver waiting around with a dark haired woman that she knew immediately.

Wonder Woman. Her heart raced as Aqualad led the way to the booth. He waited for Callie to slide in first before he did so.

"Callie, this is Diana Prince. I believe you informally know her." Callie nodded as she gave a quiet hello.

Diana seemed to command attention but it didn't surprise Calliope, for Diana was Royalty. Oliver was cheerful as he started talking about the menu with the others as Diana smiled towards Oliver and nodded towards him. Oliver waved down the waitresses as they placed their order.

"So Callie, I wanted to talk with you about the investigation going on." Green Arrow began as he added. "Diana came to also chat since she was interested in hearing your side."

She nodded as Diana spoke in a low; but soft tone. "Oliver and Batman tells me that after your failed mission, Artemis and Red Arrow were in an argument until you stepped in and it ended with you jumping at Red Arrow." Callie fiddled with the coffee cup in her hand as she shrugged.

"If that's what Green Arrow and Batman told you; then I guess you believe them."

"There's always multiple sides to a story. Yours, the other persons, those who saw it, what people choose to believe and the truth. We can't get to the truth without hearing all sides." Callie looked over to Green Arrow, knowing he would potentially try to jump in to defend his teammate as she gave him a pleading look to just sit back.

"Artemis and I have both been feeling like we haven't belonged on the team; for different reasons including Artemis finding out her mother pleaded to Green Arrow and Batman. Artemis was already having a difficult time with Red Arrow. So, when he joined the team, he was acting that the Team finally got their 'true' archer. Then on the way to our mission, Red Arrow confronted me about being the Canary Clone. He told me how he didn't trust me.

During the mission, Red Arrow was trying to blame it all purely on Artemis from leaving the Bio Ship to not getting the shot at Sportsmaster's boat. Artemis probably felt hurt and put a tracker on the train so she could get the mission completed without the pressure of Red Arrow judging her. I followed her and we arrived. Cheshire immediately found us and told Artemis how we were being tracked by Red Arrow who had planted it on her quiver."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I was blown through the wall as Artemis bursted through. Ivo, Brain and Klarion fled through Klarion's magic that also got Sportsmaster and Cheshire out of there.

When we got back to the Cave. Red Arrow was furious and going on about how Artemis was going to betray us because she made a mistake like all of us do." Callie's voice started to shake as she stared the next part. Kaldur's hand rested on her thigh.

"I was agitated by him trying to throw one of my teams under the bus so I stood up for Artemis. Then Red Arrow told me that I was nothing but a cheap copy of the Original Black Canary." Taking a deep breath, Callie then whispered. "He asked why anyone bothers putting up with ex whore of a demon and that is when I snapped. I was just so mad and tired of being distrusted."

Diana nodded as she brought her hand across the table. "Thank you for sharing."

Callie saw the food arrive as she picked at it. "Thank you for listening. Batman wouldn't even do that today." Callie spoke as the topic changed to something lighter. Diana decided to ask about various things about the Team.

-  
The four were still at the diner; although the topic had lightened up to some of the positives the team had.

"So; your entire team bonded by having a sleepover?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes; originally it was just the girls but soon we all joined in watching the movies and even Captain Marvel joined. He seemed quite pleased."

Callie laughed as she remembered it. "We may have put him in a sugar coma since he did fall asleep there with all of us after eating way too much candy. The team has also done beach outings, Thanksgiving and celebrating birthdays together."

Diana was beaming as she looked at Oliver. "It seems that Team is fantastic at bonding, especially compared to the League." Oliver blushed before he paled as he looked at the door.

Kaldur glanced back as he spoke. "There's Dinah." He said before looking at Oliver.

"So; Canary hadn't been made aware of your suspension and incident Callie but judging by that look, she has." Oliver whispered as Dinah came to stand beside the table.

She glared at Oliver before turning and politely asking Kaldur if he could scoot over some. Callie and Kaldur squeezed into the booth more as Dinah sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'd have been here sooner if I had known. Unfortunately, I was being brought to speed by Hal who asked me how my apprentice was doing."

"Batman felt it best-" Oliver began as Dinah silenced him.

"Batman spoke with Roy last night with you in attendance to defend your protégé yet I find out that mine is in trouble and had a brief meeting with Batman before her meeting with two for the investigation."

"Yes well-"

"Well nothing Oliver! This isn't being handled properly. You don't want to get Callie in trouble but you are letting her take the entirety of the fall in order to protect Roy." Callie sat in the corner as she stared at her plate. She was embarrassed and felt guilty that the two were fighting because of her.

Dinah finally let Oliver speak as he spoke softly. "I did ask Roy to try and not cause a fuss while he was a part of the Team for the time being. He made big steps in agreeing to be a part of the team because he was under consideration to be a League member."

"That's because he knows he was guaranteed to be a League member. I know you Oliver and I know you told him." Callie's eyes shot up as she looked to Kaldur who also seemed to be surprised by this. Callie was growing tired of the arguments as she looked at her mentor.

"Dinah; as much as I appreciate this. I don't want to talk about this anymore. If the League feels like I should be suspended for punching Roy, then fine."

"Callie," Dinah said with a softness in her voice. She bit her lip before looking at the raven haired woman.

Diana finished for her. "Some of the League members have been talking about removing you permanently from the team." Callie's heart that was racing felt as if it stopped in her chest. Like someone had ripped it from her.

Kaldur's hands on the table balled into fists as he calmly spoke. "That seems like a very hefty punishment for an argument amongst team members."

"You two don't understand. There are other things." Oliver spoke as he tried to avoid Calliope's eyes.

"Since the cats are all coming out of the bag; some members believe that Callie is the mole intentionally or not. That Klarion may be using her as a piece of some bigger plan due to the coincidence of when she was released."

The four people looked at the blonde in the corner. She was pale and avoiding eye contact. Her eyes, however, were darting around the room. The booth behind them was empty as she finally darted over it. " I need to go. Air. Air." Callie was muttering as she threw some money on the table before she ran from them.

The four didn't have to go far as they found Callie beside the diner throwing up in the alley with tears pouring down her face. Dinah went over to her and held Callie with Aqualad joining. Her face was beat red as she sobbed out different things as Diana and Oliver crouched nearby.

No one noticed at the end of the alleyway stood an orange cat with bright red eyes with a young man smirking beside him. The shadow of him had two horns with an almost eerie glow. Klarion hadn't expected the breakdown but hearing that Red Arrow was causing all this strife delighted him.

Deciding to be cruel, he chose that moment to send a text before leaving.

Kaldur noticed Callie's phone go off beside her. It showed her trying to send a text to Artemis but that hadn't sent. What caught his eye was the notification on the top of her screen.

It was from the number 228-552-7466. All that was in the message was _23 days. Plan your goodbyes xo._ Kaldur pocketed her phone before helping her up and telling the League he'd get her back to the Cave.


	19. Chapter 19

Callie, like most teenagers even though she had only been around this planet for three years or so, began to panic when she searched for her phone. Looting through all her pockets, returning to the diner and even the alley as she tried to find it. She was currently looking through the couch as she cursed herself. She needed to find it before another member of the team did and saw any of the strange text messages that had been coming in for the last few days.

"Looking for something?" Callie heard as she peered her head over the couch to see Kaldur.

"Yeah uhm… my phone." Callie spoke casually, as she brushed her hair out of the way. It was not the time to be acting suspiciously. After all; it was just a phone not like a bomb code. "It was a gift from Canary and I don't want to have to tell her I lost it." She replied before sitting down with her back against the coffee table. "It's already been a shitty enough month." Callie murmured under her breath.

Kaldur patted his pocket before pulling out the small grey device. "Is this it?" Kaldur questioned as Callie's eye widened and stared at her team leader.

Scrambling up, she grabbed the phone and unlocked it. It was her phone and still had some battery left. There was even a notification of an unread text message still. Callie beamed at Kaldur as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Kaldur." She whispered as he sighed.

"I found it in the alley and thought it may be yours. It was unlocked showing you trying to message Artemis."

There seemed to be a tense silence between the two; with both knowing there were words to be spoken but neither was brave enough to start the conversation. What was only a few seconds felt like an eternity before the team walked into the common area. Wally ran over to boast about their newest mission. It was how the rest of the team was going to infiltrate a circus to find this weapons thief within or around the Haley's Circus.

"Maybe I'll get a clown's nose as a souvenir." Wally joked as he nudged Callie's shoulder. "Maybe I'll get something there for your Christmas present? Maybe an invisible dog?"

Callie raised an eyebrow in disbelief before looking towards Kaldur who shrugged. Were invisible dogs a thing? Why were they being sold at the circus.

"It does suck you two aren't coming though. But we always have the next mission, right?"

Roy walked up to the trio with his hands in his pockets and sunglasses on. Immediately he saw the squinted look Callie gave him before she pushed between him and Wally, whacking into Roy's shoulder as she mumbled. "Be safe Wally."

She let her feet guide her as Callie ended up in the training room. Her anger was bubbling inside of her as she went towards the punching bag. Calliope didn't think it fair that Red Arrow was on this mission, while she was cooped up in the Cave. Hadn't she left Klarion so she could be free from this bull?

Kaldur sought her out after a bit as she was kicking one of the punching bags. The back of her shirt was covered in sweat and Kaldur could see the emotions on her face.

He turned on the computers so they could track a match as he called her over. Aqualad figured they both could use the chance to get some energy out of their systems. Both stood facing each other as she nodded. Kaldur moved first as he threw a punch towards her side; Callie blocked by yanking his fist past her before throwing a knee towards his gut. Kaldur jerked out of the way and tugged his arm free before backflipping away to get space as he saw her lunging forward, fists going towards his face.

"So what was with the unread message on your phone?" Kaldur questioned as he grabbed her fist and twisted it away before using a kick to the stomach to push her back.

"You read my entire conversations?" Calliope retorted with a hurt look in her eyes as she raised her arms.

"I saw the one. I didn't feel it wise to snoop more into your privacy than I had accidentally done." Kaldur replied as he ran forward throwing a kick to Callie's side. She stopped it as it connected with her side. Hissing, Callie raised a brow as Kaldur continued. "It said 23 days with some sort of face."

Callie held onto Kaldur's leg before she twisted it away from her, causing Kaldur to jump away awkwardly, catching himself with a cartwheel. "Please, I just want to make sure you are safe." Kaldur spoke as he stood. "You've seemed troubled and I think that's why."

Both stood facing each other as Callie ran a hand through her hair.

"He, … Klarion, keeps texting me saying I'll be crawling back to him." Kaldur stood for a moment as he nodded as the two moved to stand a mere foot away from each other as Callie threw an elbow to the side of his head as he deflected it and grabbed her by that arm before throwing it to the ground. Kaldur pinned her to the ground as he stared at her with gentle eyes showing off the empathy he was feeling.

"The texts started coming after that failed mission with Artemis, Wally, and Arrow." Callie explained making no move to try and get out from under Kaldur. The computer had marked him as the victor anyways.

"They know about the discord in our Team, Kal." Callie whispered as she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. "I think some of us are getting played or blackmailed."

Kaldur nodded as he climbed off her, finally, before helping her up. "I agree," Kaldur held onto her hand for a moment as he leaned forward and whispered, making sure the cameras wouldn't see his lips. "Would you ever return to Klarion?"

Callie hesitated for a moment as she let Kaldur hoist her up. "I…" Biting her lip, she thought for a moment. Would she?

"I want to say no but lately things have been shit here, Kal. I can't promise anything."

Kaldur nodded as he let go of her hand. "I appreciate your honesty, but Calliope. Just know, its hard now but it'll get better."

Dinah was on a mission as she walked through the Cave. Kaldur was out, and it was Marvel 'watching' the team, which consisted of one person staying in the Cave currently. She waved to him before going straight for Callie's door and pounding on it.

After the sound of shuffling inside, Callie opened the door and stared at her mentor. "Dinah."

"Callie; good to see you. I was going to do last minute shopping. Care to join me?" It seemed to click into Callie's mind that when the team returned they were going to do some sort of Christmas celebration.

Callie bit her lip as she thought for a bit before nodding and looking down. She was in sweats and a baggy t shirt. "Just give me a few."

Dinah nodded as she went over towards Marvel who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Billy, do you want to come with Callie and I shopping?"

Marvel looked around. "But I'm supposed to be watching the team- "

Dinah laughed. "Billy; Callie's the only one here right now, remember? It'll be fine."

Marvel pondered on it for a moment before jumping up excitedly yelling 'Shazam!' before transforming into the young Billy Batson wearing his infamous red sweater, with a dark jacket over top and a hat with pompom.

Callie soon came out in jeans and sweater as she gave a small and fake smile to Billy. "You joining too?"

"Heck yes! Uncle D- My Uncle says I'm great at picking out presents so I can be helpful." Billy replied as Callie's fake smile formed a more genuine one.

Billy looped arms with her as Dinah led the duo.

Billy was with Callie as she was looking for something specific in the bookstore for Robin. It was a little tucked away bookstore at the end of the mall so it seemed they were some of the only patrons in it. Billy was in the next aisle going through the different non-fiction titles thinking he could find something of interest for his Uncle Dudley here. So when he started hearing a voice from the other side he stopped his browsing and listened in.

"-would they really believe you are trustworthy if they could see how you cower without your team? You'll be back to your own life soon. Just like a house cat that gets lost. It always finds its way home back to its life before." Billy recognized that voice but knew he couldn't do much as Billy Batson without risking his civilian identity. He did pull out his phone to send Canary his location though.

"Maybe I could just grab you now while you're all alone even if it was a few days early."

He grabbed the first book he could find and walked into the next aisle quietly before looking up. Billy saw Klarion with his hand over her mouth and his faithful cat at his feet. A knife was knocked away and Songbird was glaring daggers at Klarion.

Billy played innocent as he looked up from the book. "Hey lady is everything okay here?"

Callie's eyes widened as Klarion snapped his head to look to Billy. "Beat it brat."

"Do you need me to get someone to help? I can get the sales person. After all; cats aren't allowed in here." Billy said as he took a step forward. Klarion was distracted as Callie seemed to gather the courage from somewhere and pushed Klarion away.

She grabbed the knife which was in between Klarion and Billy before she stepped towards Billy while facing Klarion. "I suggest you leave before it gets worse." She said before calling back. "Hey kid, why don't I help you check that out and get you back home now."

Callie finally turned as Klarion picked up Teekl as they walked towards the cash. Billy was going to speak as Callie put a hand on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear. "Billy just leave it for now." Glancing back, Billy saw Klarion fade away.

Callie paid for their books as Canary arrived. Billy gave her the thumbs up motion, but Dinah knew that the look on Billy's face was one that meant he wanted to talk later that day.

The trio finished shopping quickly before returning to the Cave. Kaldur was carrying a tree into the living room as he smiled at the three. "Perfect timing." He spoke as he set the tree into the stand. It brought an earthy smell into the room.

Billy looked at Callie and Aqualad before he pulled Canary away to a private room. Concern was eating at his gut over everything. Callie stopped any attempt Billy had about talking about the incident in the bookstore while she was there and he needed to tell Canary. He hadn't heard anyone talk about it in the League; but he felt he had to with Canary at least especially with League's upcoming meeting on whether to suspend or keep Callie on the team.

-

Robin was trailing behind the team as they entered the Cave. The mission had worn him out and he was thinking of just going back to Wayne Manor for some of Alfred's hot chocolate before going to bed. He heard gasps as he looked up to see the one section decorated with a Christmas tree full of decorations, a table of blank round balls with containers of closed paint. Lights adorned the wall and the two leftover team members were watching Christmas movies on the television quietly.

"Hello Megan! This place looks fantastic!" Megan cried out as she floated around. Under the tree was some wrapped presents-although some were not well package with the paper all crinkled and patchy.

Robin came over as he leaned on the couch. The rest of the team was sitting down and chatting with Kaldur and Callie. He whispered in Callie's ear.

"You have trouble wrapping presents?" as a tease. Callie stiffened before muttering

"I hate wrapping paper. I think its impossible to actually wrap a nice present."

"Did you try getting help?"

"…no." Callie said as Robin laughed. His first present for Bruce was just a big ball of paper; even after Alfred tried helping him.

"I'll help you next time." Robin said before Roy interrupted.

"Songbird… uh. Calliope. Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Roy was standing in the kitchen as Callie sighed and went over. She was holding her head up and kept her fist in her sweater pockets. Robin watched as she went over and decided to watch and hope he could read their lips well enough to know what they were saying.

Red Arrow leaned on the counter as Callie stood in front of him. She was trying to not bite her lip as a way to show weakness. "Look, I wanted to apologize to you. For thinking you were the mole and causing trouble for the team. I wanted to personally tell you that I don't believe the mole is on this team."

Sucking in a deep breath, Callie waited as Roy continued. "I am also going to talk with Batman and the League to remove your suspension since I was to be honest, quite rude of you. I shouldn't have treated you like I did."

Callie stood there for a moment. "Thank you; I accept your apology." Putting a hand out, she gave him a small smile. "Let's try this again. Hi I'm Calliope, aka Songbird. You may recognize me for I'm the clone of Black Canary but I am also my own person."

Roy chuckled before he shook her hand. "Roy Harper, Red Arrow. You may know me as Green Arrow's old sidekick Speedy."


	20. Chapter 20

Callie stood beside Robin as she listened into the conversations. They had just met Raquel, aka Rocket and she had seemed like a great person to have on the team.

"Welcome to our World."

"I suppose there's an upside too." Raquel said as Callie looked over at her, a feeling of annoyance washed over at Callie as she stopped herself. What was that about? She like Raquel, what was that feeling anyways? Deciding to ignore it, she checked her phone again to send Canary a good job text message before she was being dragged away by Wally. "Mission time babe." He said as she gasped and let herself be pulled away. Robin had just found out, by hacking of course, that the League was going to lift her suspension. She didn't to screw it up before she was even officially back.

Callie was the last to change on the Bio Ship, as she walked into the room as they were asking Artemis if it was Cheshire.

"Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing from the mug shot that this "Cheshire" is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?" Rocket questioned as Callie sat down behind her.

"Remember the Injustice League?"

"And their giant evil plants? Uh yeah!"

Callie rubbed her leg as she mumbled. "Who could forget?"

"The Team and the League put them in prison." Kaldur began, before adding "But their allies still scheme."

"And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had the chance to grab it in New Orleans, but SOMEONE screwed up."

"A FEW OF US screwed up." Callie called over in retort as she tossed a granola bar at Wally's head with good precision.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet. Looks like there are no survivors." Megan spoke as they began to descend for their landing."

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSP aren't all over this?" Flash questioned as Robin examined the yellow box.

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. Flew under the radar." Robin explained. "Literally. But the Watchtower auto tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket questioned.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first." Zatanna spoke.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business." Aqualad said.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy asked as a voice pulled all their focus.

"Here's one." Cheshire spoke, with the case in hand. "And it is stunning."

Songbird looked up at Riddler as she squinted and yelled out at him. "Master Strategist? More like Master Blabmouth." She ran towards some of the people in suits, knocking their weapons out of their hands as she kicked one into the pile of snow nearby.

Aqualad was pulling the red disc away from over Rocket as she ran over to help Rocket and Aqualad both up.

" _SB you're flying!"_ Robin called out over the psychic connection as she gasped and ran towards where Robin was to look. Superboy was flying through the air. What had happened in the last couple missions? She watched as Zatanna tied up the Riddler.

"I'm strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!"

Callie laughed as the Riddler was gagged before following the team back.

-

She stood behind the rest of the team as Batman spoke to them. He was positive as she let out a sigh of relief before the League members headed off.

"You realize we were set up."

"Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us."

"Not the mole thing again." Artemis and Callie spoke at the same time.  
"Mole thing? Again." Rocket questioned.

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the team."

"Namely, Artemis, Callie, M'gaan or me,"

"It is more complicated than that." Aqualad began "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

"Superboy?"

"There's something I need to do."

Callie listened to Superboy as she nodded finally understanding why he was in Washington.

"Lex Luthor is your dad?!"

Artemis began to confess as Callie began to feel a weight off her chest before looking at M'gaan who started speaking after Wally talking.

Callie finally waited for M'gaan to finish speaking until she started to talk quietly.

"It doesn't relate to Santa Prisca but Klarion's decided that somehow I am going to be returning to his side by the end of the year. Every day he's been texting me and keeps finding me most times I'm out of the Cave and cornering me to talk after I try to fight him. He called me out in November on Thanksgiving so Lex Luthor could get me to keep an eye on Conner and report to him. He also tried offering me a job opportunity."

Rocket looked towards Callie. "Like Klarion the Witch Boy?"

Songbird sighed as she nodded. "To make things short. My first few years I was the servant to Klarion from the time I was created. I broke free and the League saved me."

Callie jumped out as she charged towards the transformed Doctor Desmond beast and let out a Canary Cry to push him away as Superboy fell off the cliff. She gasped when a fist came towards her and sent her flying back. Miss Martian pushed back the beast as Songbird stood up to walk towards Zatanna and help her up.

The team stood beside one another as they all were smiling. It was a great mission and Callie felt relief. It was great to have the whole team at ease again.

The moment they got on the bio ship, her heart dropped. On her phone was a couple messages waiting for her.

 _Today's supposed to be 2, right? But turns out I'm good at chaos not math._

 _1 day. -3-_


	21. Chapter 21

Songbird couldn't sleep as she sat at her desk. The text message she got on the way home haunted her from the moment she saw it. Callie had immediately ran off the bio ship and broke down in her room. It was nearing time to meet with the rest of the team. Callie shut the hacking book Robin lent her before walking out; still wearing yesterday's clothes and her hair a complete mess.

Callie threw her hair up into a messy bun as she saw everyone else ahead as they all walked towards Batman. Zatanna gave her a questioning look, since she could clearly tell that she had red rings around her eyes and hadn't slept but she couldn't very well ask while she was in this group. Zatanna did mutter a spell though to smooth out and freshen up Songbird's uniform and hair as Callie mumbled a small thank you.

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories. But one thing has not changed." Aqualad began as Robin cut in.

"Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us."

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us were the mole."

"That's correct. The mole was Red Arrow." Everyone stopped walking in

"Roy?!" "No way!" "Batman, that cannot be." The three first team members chimed out almost in unison.

"He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years!"

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone."

Callie let out a sigh. "Another clone? That's three of us now."

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone, or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own, as "Red Arrow". And when he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage." Batman rambled. "Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "How would have known he was a clone?" she questioned but it went unanswered.

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped." Tornado spoke. "He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous." Callie was feeling sick to her stomach at the idea of what may have happened if Cadmus kept her, she glanced at Superboy who was feeling the same it seemed.

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…" Callie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as he looked over and saw her sympathetic smile.

"W-what happened to the real Roy?"

"We don't know. He isn't in Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

"The Clone Roy The Team will find him." Aqualad declared.

"Negative. Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." Batman stopped for a moment before he continued. "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

 _Recognized: Batman, 0 - 2._

Callie thought about everything as she listened to the team while they spoke. Mystic energies, biotech ships and things being wrong.

Callie was told to stay with the Geniuses as she followed them rather blindly.

 _Recognized Black Canary 1-3_. The Zeta Tube began.

"Hey guys I wanted to check in- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RED?"

"It's not what it looks." Flash called out as Callie began stepping forward. She tilted her head a bit. Canary seemed off to her for some reason.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body."

Red Tornado sat up suddenly. "TEAM GET OUT OF THE CAVE NOW."

Callie turned back to her mentor as Black Canary let out a Canary cry. Callie let out a cry as well to defend the other members as she stood in front of them. Black Canary was stronger as Callie was thrown back, hitting the corner of the table as she cried out.

"Black Canary attacked us?"  
"She's the least of our problems. We must leave the Cave."

Callie sat at the back of the Sphere as they flew off. Her back hurt as Wally freaked out to Red Tornado. Zatanna held an iced pack on it with Red Tornado's other body under her because there was just enough room with the tied-up Canary.

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage." Red Tornado began as he explained the rest of chip of StarroTech.

Callie's bit her lip as she listened in before she spoke aloud.

"Hey team; I have an idea."

-

Callie stood in front of the Zeta Tube as she deeply regretted her decision. Robin had hacked the system so it would recognize Callie as Black Canary and she dressed to the part. Although; she did need to wear a push up bra to help give her a more adult figure. Glancing back at the team, she took a deep breath before walking through. This would buy the team some time as they got set up for the plan, even if it failed, it would buy time since Robin had put a microphone on her.

When Songbird walked in, she didn't immediately get united with Vandal Savage. At first she was in the lower areas helping out with making the chips as she wondered where the rest of the heroes were. Green Lantern came to escort her up to Vandal after over a few hours of her being there.

"Any problems?" Vandal questioned her.

"Red Tornado is still deprogrammed but will be soon programmed again once he has booted up. Red Arrow is currently on standby. The rest of the Team has been captured and is re-awaiting programming back on Earth." Callie spoke as calmly as she could.

Vandal Savage ushered her forward. "You see Canary, Starotech does not reprogram the mind. It lets us take control of it."

Callie saw Klarion with red circles in front of him and Teekl on his shoulders as he cackled.

"We know exactly who's infected and who's not. And they're NOT." He chuckled out before adding. "We also know where they are and Black Canary is on EARTH." He waved a hand a Savage. "That's Songbird."

Callie glanced over at Savage before jumping away from him quickly as she let out a Canary Cry. Vandal Savage was knocked back just as a force grabbed Songbird. She yelled out as a hand covered her mouth. Glancing behind, she noticed it was The Flash.

She saw Vandal walking towards her as Callie squirmed as she kicked about and hit his knee where he almost let go but then tightened his grip. Songbird saw the hand nearly touched her neck before Klarion called out. "Hey Savage; won't it be fun to use my pet against the brats?"

Savage nodded as she felt the hand touch her.

Canary saw her apprentice as she knew that Callie was under the Starotech. Her hair was parted back in its usual fashion. She stood at the other column protecting Vandal Savage's other side.

"Hey Vandal, shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?"

When Canary let out a cry, as Songbird jumped out of the way. She ran at Roy and knocked him back with a punch, followed by pinning him to the ground and inhaling for a Canary cry that would surely deafen him this close. Red Arrow threw a tornado at her as she was thrown back into a beam. Songbird felt to the ground as Black Canary rushed over and pressed the Cureotech into her apprentice's neck. "Good try kiddo." Canary mumbled before following the other two towards Vandal Savage.

Callie woke up as she heard Vandal and Klarion talking.

"We can take them." She snorted at the idea of Klarion fighting them when he was clearly more passive." 

"But in the process, you'd lose control. Perhaps even destroy this station. And whether or not they're in our thrall, "The Light" still needs the Justice League alive, for Phase Two." Vandal spoke.

"I wouldn't "lose control." " Klarion whined as Teekl meowed at him. "OK, yeah I bring the chaos."

Callie glanced up as Klarion then looked at her. He walked over with one hand and picked her up by the throat. "However; I do know your team will soon be here and I could kill just them. Leaving the Justice League behind.'

Callie kicked at him as she clawed at his hands around her throat.

"I'd rip that little windpipe from Zatarra's brat, clip Robin's wings and maybe even cut off Fishyboys gills." Klarion spoke as he pulled Calliope closer. Her face was getting red and her lungs were at this point screaming for her to get some oxygen soon.

"Or we could all leave now, and your team would be safe from my harm." Callie looked at him with wide eyes as she made a gurgled like cough noise. His face changed shapes as he tilted his head.

"Well pet, you decide." Vandal was looking around as Callie heard her team coming. She let down her hands as the loose leather jacket slid off her shoulders. "Three, two…"

Callie began shaking her head up and down as a yes as Klarion smirked but kept his hand wrapped around her throat. Her vision blurred as her mind struggled to stay awake.

"Good pet."

The team ran in just as the red orb enveloped the three and Teekl. She was his again.

-

The team was all standing around after their New Years kisses when Robin finally asked. "Guys, where's Calliope?" They glanced around as Robin then checked his wrist computer. He looked around. "Her chip says that she is in this area."

Wally glanced around as he saw the leather jacket as he picked it up and saw that it was the one Callie had left with.

"Guys, she's gone."

The team looked tirelessly through the Watchtower before they finally went back to the Cave. No one was sure what to say until Wally finally broke the silence. "We shouldn't have let her go alone."

"She volunteered for this; heck she insisted." Robin said before looking down. "But I wish we didn't listen to her."

Standing up, Robin decided that he would go grab his book from Calliope's room before heading out. He needed to get away so he could take off this mask and let his mind calm down. Pushing open the door, he saw it on her desk. On top of it was a sticky note.

 _In case of emergency;_

 _Please know that Cadmus may have given me life, but this Team taught me how to live._

 _Songbird_

 **So, this is the end of the Season One for Young Justice and I am still debating if I am going to end this here and start it out as a sequel story in the series or just post it as the next chapter.**

 **I have been thinking about this fic for quite a bit but couldn't really get the inspiration to finish the 19** **th** **chapter for a bit. Today it hit me, and then I just had to keep going so I can start in the time skip. I have a few ideas for this section so I hope you bare with me.**

 **What do you guys think?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, so here's the new update. I have been working on it for a bit since I had like 4 or 5 ideas to decide between. I don't have any plans to stop this story any time soon but I am also busy with other fics, my job, getting ready for school and health stuff. So; I will update when I get the motivation to write and get more of the plot mapped out.**

Klarion laid on the one side of the bed as he watched Callie sleep beside him. She seemed to be at ease, something he hadn't seen in quite some time. It warmed his heart, but he wouldn't admit that because why would someone like a Lord of Order care for a mere mortal? He stroked her hair as he leaned over to press his lips against her forehead. It was centuries since he had the warmth bubbling in his chest, and that had been when he was a young child with his mother reading to him on dark, stormy nights.

Callie stirred beside him as he pulled her against his chest. He missed having her in his arms, and knew that when she awoke it wasn't going to be pleasant but it would be worth it if he could have his Songbird back with him. Hell, even Teekl could see that Klarion would do nearly anything to have Songbird's love- but he wouldn't give the blonde the upper hand on him.

Callie's arms wrapped around him as she went back to sleep. Klarion decided to just enjoy this.

It had been nearly eight hours later that Callie awoke, and it was mere moments before he could see the emotions running through him as Callie pushed him away. She was mumbling to herself as she wrapped the blankets around herself as Klarion sat on the corner of the bed furthest away from her.

"Are you happy?" she finally questioned him as her blue eyes were brimming with tears.

He looked at her as he tilted his head. "Happy?" Klarion had no clue how to answer that question for her. 

"You got what you wanted Klarion. I'm back." Callie whispered out before she stared at him, anger showing on her face as her fingers clawed into the sheets. "But I am telling you right now that things will never be the same." She almost hissed out at him. Klarion bit his lip but let her continue.

"I'm not some sort of damn pet for you. I am my own human being and wanted to be treated as such, I may be here because of the deal to save my team, but I will not let you torment me again just because you think it is fun." Callie said as Klarion huffed but stopped himself from snapping at her as he took a deep breath.

"You think I did it because it was fun?" He lasted longer than he snapped. "I wanted you as my own; and went about it the only way you seemed to LISTEN."

Callie threw her hands up in the air. "Oh yeah, that's rich, you just happened to see this clone and decided to take her as your toy and helping hands for crime but ended up falling in love with her? You tried to KILL me when I left and didn't care for my safety when you were fighting the team!"

Klarion's frustration bubbled out as he yelled out. "BECAUSE YOU HURT ME."

Callie froze as she looked at him as he continued, marching around the room, his hands literally steaming as she noticed burn marks on the walls. "I got a beautiful apartment for you, let you do your missions with your own free will and showed you how much I cared for you but then YOU left me. You then go do your hero thing acting like you never even cared for me except for when your little 'friends' wouldn't know. You got to be happy while I was left miserable thanks to you!"

Klarion sat in the corner with Teekl meowing at him as Klarion snapped at his familiar to shut up. Callie froze on the bed as she thought about things. "Well…" Callie started before stopping and gathered her thoughts. "Klarion how you treated me hurt me. You made me feel like I was your servant, not someone you cared about. I felt the only way I could actually live was to get out."

Klarion glared at her before rolling his eyes. "Now you want to talk? You want to talk now that this is your option." He snarled out as Callie threw a pillow at him in annoyance.

"Okay stop being a spoilt brat. We both hurt each other and at least I am trying to talk about it so we can get over it since who knows how long this will be a thing." Callie crawled out of the bed as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Since let's be real; I'm mortal, you're not but I've also learned compromising with people working on a team. You are acting like everything is about you. So why not think about someone other than yourself and then we can talk."

Callie stormed out of the bedroom as she explored the rest of the apartment. It was a decent size with a windowless bathroom, bedroom and an open concept kitchen, dining room and living room. There was another door but it was locked and she wasn't going to worry about it, at that moment. Later she would snoop.

Callie settled on the couch as she saw a remote nearby. She turned it on to create some semblance of noise to distract her. She didn't hear loud bangs and crashes so she thought it was good. Maybe Klarion would finally listen instead of just waiting for his turn to talk.

After nearly an hour, Callie saw Klarion come into the living room as he came to sit on the couch. His movements were slow as he sat on the other end. Callie kept an eye on him as he eventually began to scoot closer until he laid his head down onto her lap. It was silent between the two as Callie's hand eventually went into his hair.

The gestures seemed to speak enough for Callie. Klarion wanted to talk and figure things out.

 _-  
_ Kaldur, Robin and Wally sat around a table as they stared at the tablet that Robin had set in front of them. The camera footage from The Watchtower played out in front of them. They watched as Callie laid on the tile floor of the Watchtower after she had Cureotech implanted into her system. Klarion and Vandal were speaking to one another for a moment, too far for the microphone on Calliope's jacket to read. Klarion then turned and hoisted Callie by the throat. The three could clearly hear her gasping and shifting. Klarion's voice was clear over the mic though.

" _I'd rip that little windpipe from Zatarra's brat, clip Robin's wings and maybe even cut off Fishyboy's gills."_

 _Her choked out gasps were becoming more of a gurgled noise._

" _Or we could all leave no, and your team would be safe from my harm. Well pet, you decide."_

The boys could see on the camera that they were slowly coming in the distance.

" _Three, two…"_

A clatter of noise was heard as the mic and jacket fell to the ground. On camera, they saw her enveloped by a red orb with them arriving.

Robin stopped the footage as he looked at the other two. "What do you think we should do?"

Wally looked over at Robin as if he had a third eye. "We need to find her and save her of course Robin! She's our teammate."

"Wally; we are all upset about this; but the villains are getting smarter. Callie did this to protect us. Perhaps we can use this to help remove The Light for good."

"You can't be serious?! We aren't leaving her with… with him!" Wally exclaimed before he looked to Aqualad. Their leader looked quite hurt too before he rubbed his head.

"I have to agree with Robin. Callie wouldn't have done this unless she had to. We need to be strategic or else we could lose her."

Wally huffed as he pushed away from the table. "This isn't right? Who knows until you get your next lead for this but fine."

 **February 2012**

Callie stared at the office as she sat outside in the hallway with Teekl in her lap. Beside her was an open book with a few different pages bookmarked. On the page it had talks of an old book with dark spells. Klarion had been intrigued by it so much that he was planning on sending Calliope after it. She was re reading the text as Teekl batted the end of the braid that dangled in front of him.

Calliope stared at the door at the end of the hallway as she rested on the floor with her back resting against the wall. Teekl sat in her lap, purring as he batted the ends of her hair between his paws. To her left was a large book that seemed to be quite old.

Callie was itching to get out of the apartment and do something, so she was more than eager to do this. She heard the door click open as her eyes trailed up to see Klarion exiting the room as he smiled at her. He held out a hand as Calliope took it and rose herself up, grabbing the book in the process. Teekl mewed as he sat at their feet.

"You prepared for this?" Klarion questioned as one hand rested on her hip.

"Of course," Callie remarked as she rolled her eyes. "It'll be simple to grab, I mean, I don't think the historians have it translated yet. Only way we do is because you know a dead language." Callie was already dressed in her new ensemble as Klarion pulled her into a hug.

"What do you do if The Team cause issues for you?"

"Well you'll be there to distract them. I'll just slip in and slip out." She responded as she leaned back and patted his cheek. "Seriously though, I've got this and a few tricks up my sleeve Klarion. This'll be a piece of cake." Callie gave him a quick peck on the lips before the two disappeared in a glow of red.

Callie ended up on the roof of the museum in Star City as she pulled her hood over her head. She was tucked away beside a vent as she peeked her head out to see if there was any one keeping eye nearby. When she was sure it was clear, she opened the vent and slid inside of it. It was easy to crawl through towards the floor she was looking for.

Inside Callie noticed that the book was sitting in a box inside of a glass case. She slipped out of the vent carefully to not make a sound. She noticed the door to the office was slightly ajar as she pulled out a small bag of black beads as she threw a few towards the door before walking towards the glass case.

The door creaked as Callie rested her back on the case's stand. The murmur of voices were quietly heard as a crash came followed by a yelp. She smiled before pulling out her glass cutter. She stood to grab it when she noticed something flying by.

Callie ducked as she watched the chair whiz towards her. Glancing to the origins of the flying object, she let out a loud groan followed by rolling her eyes. It was a green creature with dark markings and red eyes. Who was this clown? Atlantean or alien was her guess. This was the first mission that Klarion let her in, stating that she wouldn't be seen by her team so it was fine and Songbird agreed.

"Get away from that book!" the Atlantean or Alien screamed at her as his eyes narrowed. Songbird stood up as she continued towards the pillar in the middle of the room. ' _Just get the book and get out of here.'_ She thought to herself.

From the floor below, crashes and booms could be heard as she sped her walk into a full-on run, knowing that the other boy was following her. Just as she arrived, Callie spun on her heel and let out a Canary Cry in a moving wave in hopes it would knock the green boy back. The force pushed her back against the pedestal because she hadn't braced herself as she turned to it.

"Lagoon Boy!" Songbird heard from an unfamiliar voice as she focused on the glass case. She picked up the glass cutter again. When she pressed it onto the box, it turned on and whirled to life, sawing through the glass. Callie listened to the gears shifting; focusing on it more until a swish rushed past her ear and the cheek stung.

Putting her hand on her cheek, Songbird saw droplets of blood on her fingertips. Glancing to the Bird-A-Rang, she saw it flashing. Songbird dove to the side just as it detonated.

She felt the heat on her forearms as she landed roughly on the ground. Callie blew her loose hair out of her face before glancing over towards the culprit. It was Robin; or at least a version of one.

"So, what, is this an alternative universe situation or more of a 'We replaced Robin' situation?" Callie asked aloud. The Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow; clearly an "Are you serious?" expression on his face. Callie's couldn't help how similar it was to Batman's. Robin threw another Bird-A-Rang towards her as she scrambled up and away from it.

"Okay, to be fair that was a stupid question." Callie said before looking between the two boys. Robin 2.0 was running to her straightforward, whereas the Lagoon Boy was closer and coming from the left. Callie grabbed Lagoon Boy's arm when he swung to hit her. She noticed he was swelling in size as she turned and pushed him in the path of Robin.

Climbing onto the pedestal, Callie jumped into the air and launched a Canary Cry over top of the boys. It pushed them onto the ground; stopping them in place before she let it go and dropped to the ground. Her fist connected with Lagoon Boy's cheek and pushed his head back against Robin's with a loud smack.

Callie ran away from them as she snatched the book from the pile of broken glass and put it in her inside jacket pocket before running into the hallway and the nearby vent. She threw open the grate and crawled in before going through the vents. Callie was attempting to not cluck her tongue from the previous meeting as she heard the loud sounds from the floor below.

Klarion was down there with her team, he was fighting them off as a distraction for her. She turned to crawl through a split vent. Bright light flooded the vent as she felt the vent crumbling from under her as Callie fell through towards the floor below.

Her back hit the ground first as she let out a wheeze before sitting up. The battle was still ongoing and no one seemed to notice her as she scrambled up. Songbird knew she needed to get to the other side of the room where Klarion was throwing fireballs at the others. It was probably him that destroyed the vent. Callie swerved out of the way of debris flying towards her as she crashed into a mass. Limbs tangled as she pulled away, pushing the person from her. The familiar ginger hair caught her eye as she whispered out. "Kid Flash?"

"Songbird?" He said before cheering and hugging her. "Oh, my god; we found you. How did you get out?"

Wally was so excited as he held onto his friend, he barely noticed when two voices started yelling.

"KF stop her! She has the book." The second Robin and Lagoon Boy called out. Callie saw Wally's face turn to them as she took the opportunity. She elbowed him in the gut, then threw him away before bolting across the room. Teekl noticed her, but Klarion was still busy.

Klarion was aiming a fireball to the fallen Aqualad. She didn't even think as she ran in front of Aqualad, shielding him as she tried pulling him away. Her arm was searing as she glanced down to see the sleeve now with a large hole in the shoulder. It was red and bubbling already as she hissed but continued.

"SONGBIRD." Klarion called out as she let go of Aqualad and turned to him. She nodded as he chuckled.

"Well; it's been great, but its time to split!" Red enveloped the two as they landed back into the apartment. Callie dropped to the ground as she hissed out, clutching her arm.

Klarion rushed over as he yanked off her jacket to see the arm. It was an angry looking burn. "You idiot. Why did you get in the way!"

Callie snapped back. "You almost killed him asshole! Besides, you are the one that destroyed the vent." She tried to stand up. "Just help me get to the tub."

Klarion scooped her up as he set her into the bathtub. Callie turned the cool water on, not caring about the clothes she was in, as the cool water started to rise on her arm bringing relief.

"The book's in my jacket." She whispered as Klarion ran out to check it. He was smiling as he sat on the floor beside her to read through the first few pages before setting it aside.

Klarion waited a minute before speaking. "You aren't going on another mission."

"What? Yes, I am." Callie said as she rose a bit, turning off the water and staring at him.

"No; you can't focus on the mission when you are worried about your old team."

"I can work on it; I did fine getting away from them."

"No." He snapped. "Look at you; you got injured because of your stupid thought process." Klarion said as he got silent. His face was pouty and staring at his shoes. Callie's heart dropped.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?"

Klarion stopped as he looked up, and shrugged. "I mean, it'd be tedious to find a new person Teekl like." Callie wanted to roll her eyes, he would say something like that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't chatted with you in awhile; I was busy getting ready for university and my move five hours. I then procrastinated like crazy but here it is! Also forgottenpass drew FANART. It's linked on my profile. Go check it out. (Also; this fic is on AO3 under ignite_the_passion -3-)**

Klarion laid on his bed as he looked around the dark room. It was barely lit by the moon coming through the small window. He wasn't wearing his full suit, and sometimes it still felt strange for him. He let out a sigh as his hand shifted to play with Callie's hair. Her head was rested on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Her hand was resting on his chest, slid in the open part of his shirt. She was relaxed against him and in these moments, he almost enjoyed this dimension and would be content staying in bed forever.

To say that he was looking forward to the meeting tomorrow with Sportsmaster and Luthor, was a complete and utter lie. He knew what they wanted from him and Klarion was nervous to give that to them. His fingers drifted from her hair to her shoulder that was still healing from the burn; only now a faded pink. If it scarred, he'd just use magic to remove it when she asked. His fingers absentmindedly trailed around it.

Callie stirred a bit against him as he felt her lips move slightly against his neck before feeling the warmth breath on his skin from a yawn. Sleepy eyes met Klarion's as she pressed her lips beside his own mouth in a sleepy kiss. Klarion turned towards the kiss; enjoying the slow slightly sleepy nature of it. He was starting to enjoy the different forms of kisses he had learned about in the last few years.

His hand rested on her clothed hip; as Klarion tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He mumbled against her lips before pulling her to rest under him. A little disturbance in sleep wouldn't hurt.

Callie was fast asleep under the comforter with her face buried in the pillow. The door opened slightly, but the blonde didn't move. Teekl padded across the floor as he let out a bit of a whine.

"Nhn." Callie grunted at the noise, as she pulled the blankets further over her head. She was not in the mood to be awoken yet. Teekl jumped on the bed, barely making a sound as he walked across the flat area until he reached Callie's back. Teekl stretched out as he put his paws on Callie's back; claws out as he began to knead her. The marks formed quickly from the sharp claws.

Callie groaned as she raised her head slightly, revealing the mass of blonde hair. "Really Teekl?"

Teekl let out a whine as he continued to knead. "I can't tell if Teekl or you are more annoying sometimes, Klarion." She mumbled. Callie was answered with silence as she glanced over to see Klarion missing.

Callie got out of the bed, adjusting her night clothes as she decided to get something to eat before figuring out where Klarion was. After all, he came and went at random hours. Teekl followed behind her as she walked down the hall with her arms stretched over her body as small pops echoed through the hall a bit.

A fist came towards her as she gasped while ducking down to a leg sweeping position. The assailant stepped out of the way as she took a good look at them.

Lawrence Crock. The brown eyed father of Artemis and also the villain Sportsmaster. She raised a brow before surveying her surroundings. There was the small hallway table with a lamp on it. Sportsmaster lunged towards her again. Callie ran forward to him as she used his shoulders to push off and jump over him. Callie grabbed the lamp as she swung it towards his head with one hand.

Sportsmaster turned instantly to grab her wrist inches from his head before throwing her against the wall with a hand around his throat. Her ears rang as she brought both feet up and shoved at his chest until there was enough space for her foot to come up and kick under his jaw.

She landed on the floor with a hard thud, before lunging towards the living room. She turned quickly and let out a Canary Cry to push Sportsmaster away but he was prepared. He was holding himself in placed with a knife buried into the ground.

Callie sucked in a deep breath; as she looked over to see Lex Luthor and Klarion sitting in the living room staring towards them. Her feet padded on the floor as Callie stormed over to Klarion while flailing her hands.

"What the serious hell Klarion?!" Callie screamed out as she gestured to Sportsmaster. She was within a few feet as Klarion wrapped his arms around him and pulled her down. His face nuzzled against her collarbone. Sportsmaster came into the living room as he sat beside Luthor.

Callie tried facing them but Klarion wouldn't let go.

"Klarion; she's stuck around this long. You don't need to cling." Lawrence spoke as Callie let out a puff of hot air. "Acting like damn love struck teens here."

"So, what was with the hallway ambush?" Callie questioned as she tried to move to sit beside Klarion. When that failed, she just accepted twisting and sitting in his lap. Teekl arrived moments later to rest on Callie's lap. Guess she was stuck in place since the cat decided this.

Lex decided to speak up this time. "We decided we need you for a task with Lawrence in the upcoming months for an undercover mission. Klarion has been… convinced it will go well if you are with another."

 _But Sportsmaster wants to know you aren't just dead weight._ Felt like the unspoken sentence in the room. Sportsmaster tossed a file over to her. "Starting next week; you'll be training with me kid until we leave."

She read the folder, raising a brow at the emphasis of no magic for it. It seemed to be an intelligence and potential interception mission. It was three weeks until departure; Callie noticed the roles page.

 _Father and daughter._

Callie raised a brow. "You do know that I have met both your daughters; you're not exactly winning father of the year awards. How do I know you could even be a good fake one?"

Lawrence laughed. "Listen kid; you handle your role. I'll handle mine. My girls may not like me but they are two MVPs of this world."

Callie shrugged before mumbling under her breath. "Artemis would think this hilarious if she saw this."

Before Sportsmaster left, he looked at Callie. "Also; its fair game on any brats during this. If I think for even a second you're with them, you're done." He threatened as Callie gulped a bit.

Artemis cried out in frustration as she sat in the room on the cruise ship. Artemis and Wally were sent out on the ship to keep information from getting into the hands of the Light while the scientists safely transported it to their new research facility. It had been a few days already on the cruise, and this was their first sighting. You wouldn't think it would be this difficult to find known members of the Light on a ship but sunhats seemed to work well enough as a diversion technique. That and this was the first time that the Light had even been close to the scientists. If Artemis hadn't known any better she would have assumed that they just boarded today.

She also didn't like that the researchers were transporting this info on a family cruise but they were adamant on that for the purpose of discretion; what made it worse was the case had some sort of technology to detect magic within a certain radius of the case; meaning most members were excluded from such a mission. Aqualad was with them, assigned to trail behind in the water for suspicious ships.

"Seriously?"

Wally nodded his head. "I'm telling you I saw your dad on the ship. Didn't even try dyeing his hair. I heard him introduce himself to an old lady as Kevin." Pulling out his phone, he also showed a different picture. "With his daughter, Jennifer."

Artemis snatched the phone as she saw the familiar figure. Even with contoured make up, large thick rimmed glasses and brown contacts; Artemis recognized her. Callie had made herself look far more plain; easy to blend in the crowd and pass by the two. She scoffed before tossing Wally back his phone.

"As if Sportsmaster could pretend this whole cruise to be a good father. He didn't get a lot of experience." She let out a sigh as she ran her hand through the long black wig she donned. Wally had just gone and dyed his hair brown but Artemis knew that those Light members would recognize them immediately. It was easily a case of both teams would know the other's players immediately.

"Wally, let's go meet Jennifer."

Callie was laying on a lounge chair by the pool as she watched the two scientists talking at a table closest to her. There was exactly two lounge chair between her and the scientists to make it seem unsuspecting. She had a book in hand as she absentmindedly flipped the pages in a routine amount of time. To anyone walking by, it was just a girl reading her book while working on her tan. In reality, there was knives through the pages and she was waiting for Sportsmaster's cue to attack and make sure the scientists didn't try anything funny.

"Excuse me." She heard a voice spoke behind her as a shiver ran down her spine. Although the voice had deepened a bit; Callie recognized Wally's voice. Callie took a deep breath as she shut the book, and made sure the hair was still covering her headset well before looking up.

False brown eyes met sharp green ones as Callie tilted her head. "Uhm.. .yeah?" Callie questioned aloud as she set the book to the side. The slight raised pitch feeling strange to her own ears. Exit strategies ran through her head.

 _If I even think you're with them, you're done._

"Sorry to bug you; I was wondering if you'd be willing to move down one?" Wally spoke as he sat on the chair beside her staring at her. Beside him stood a bombshell in a bikini. Callie glanced up to see the fiery eyes of Artemis; clearly displeased with her.

She took a moment, as if considering a response before shaking her head. "You know actually, I think I've had enough sun today." Just leave her alone.

"You sure?"

"Of course." Callie responded with a fake almost smile before standing up and wrapping her kimono around her.

" _What are you doing kid?"_ Sportsmaster questioned as she ignored her headset.

She adjusted the mic so Sportsmaster heard the conversation.

"Why thank you, that's so kind of you." Artemis responded, a voice so fake, and sugar coated beyond what Artemis was known for. There was a loud groan in her headpiece.

" _Get out of there now; and if they follow you; distract."_ She heard through the mic before coughing lightly and muttering 'okay'.

Callie turned on her heel as she shrugged. "Lunch is being served anyways below deck." _Lie._

"Good to know."

Callie walked away as she was slow and purposeful. Glancing the reflection when she went through the glass door inside; she noticed the two beginning to follow. She shut the door behind her and ran through the halls. Narrowly avoiding the few people she encountered in the hallway as she cussed.

A breeze flew past her before she looked forward to see Wally far too close. Callie tried to step back but the momentum threw her against Wally. He grabbed her by the upper arm as she thrashed against him.

'Sorry Wally' she thought before throwing a knee up, avoiding his groin for the one thigh before running the foot down his shin. Wally cried out; loosening his grip enough for Callie to push him away.

She moved to push past him, but Artemis was waiting. Bow and arrow in hands. It amazed Callie, seeing as all Artemis had on deck was the bathing suit and a small bag.

Callie grabbed the knife out of the book holding it threateningly.

"Callie, I'll be able to hit you with this before you get me." Artemis spoke calmly.

Wally looked at her before opening the door to her left. "Get in the room. We need to talk." Artemis said with no room for discussion.

Sportsmaster watched Callie lead the two away as he saw the glint in the book. The kid could distract Kid Flash and Artemis; both were headstrong and focused on their friends. Callie was probably getting a sob story right now about how much they missed her. He snorted, it was weak to have those connections but useful in this moment for him. Sure, training Callie up would help him in this instance, but it was more to keep him busy while waiting for his actual job.

He slipped to the highest floor of the ship, as he prepared the harpoon gun. Beside him was a small remote; ready to be hit just when the time was right. His piece buzzed a bit as he heard the voice on the other end. It was Ocean Master.

 _"The escape ship is on standby."_ he reported as Sportsmaster didn't respond before detonating the small explosives in his room.

It wouldn't be enough to sink the ship or anything; just to cause a diversion. The boat rocked wildly from it as the scientists were thrown from their chairs and the case was flung off the plastic table. It slid down the deck. Sportsmaster took a deep breath before his dark brown eyes reopened and he shot the harpoon. It grabbed the case with no issue.

He yanked the cord up until it dropped at his feet. Grabbing a knife from his hip pack, he pried the case open and grabbed the files from inside as well as a small velvet bag. He shoved all the items in a waterproof bag before sealing it shut and attaching it to his hip. Sportsmaster bit onto his mouthpiece before jumping from the roof of the ship into the water.

The water was cold, but that didn't matter. Glancing around, he noticed a splash followed by Songbird. Her hair was wild and there was a gash on her about four inches long but looked superficial. The two nodded to one another before swimming east.

The two stopped when they noticed a bright glow coming towards them; Sportsmaster rolled his eyes. Of course, they had to bring someone else. Throwing a thumbs up to Callie, he waited for her move as he swimmed to the side. The Canary Cry pushed through the water, causing turbulence and waves to fly into Aqualad, merely slowing him down before she swam up to him. He seemed to be speaking to Callie as she shook her head.

In her left hand, Sportsmaster saw the glint as she thrust it towards Aqualad. The Atlantean gasped as he held his side before throwing a fist towards Callie. She ducked before swimming away from him.

Sportsmaster continued watching before he noticed the submarine coming towards them. He swam over and grabbed Callie by the arm yanking her as she kicked the Atlantean away.

The pair swam to it; hoping to be quicker than the Atlantean. Sportsmaster, for good measure, threw some explosives behind them and set them off as a cover.

The two got to the ship and pounded on the door. It opened and they were dragged into a small room. The door shut behind them as they floated for a moment before the water began to drain. Sportsmaster immediately took off his mouthpiece when his mouth connected to air. He saw the blonde beside him waited until she was touching the ground. It almost amused him how much shorter she was than him.

The kid was a firecracker. He patted her roughly on the back, as he grinned under the mask. "Not bad kid."

She followed after him through the submarine as it pushed through the water. As they walked through the various halls; Callie saw the various men in black suits.

"Black Manta's crew." He said quickly, as they arrived to the front. Inside Ocean Master was waiting for them with Black Manta beside. Sportsmaster tossed the bag to Ocean Master's feet. The man leaned over to pick it up, not moving his mask in the slightest as he browsed through everything.

It was a tense silence as Sportsmaster and Songbird stood beside each other. "This'll do." He spoke before waving them off.

Some men led them to their rooms, saying they'd arrive at shore in a few hours.

Callie immediately disappeared into her room and fell onto the bed with a flop. Her eyes closed as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her mind was focused on what Artemis and Wally told her. It'd be a game changer for sure. She didn't even dare pull the paper out from its hiding spot in her swim top. It was a perfect place to hide it, right where the padding went.

Callie grinned to herself a bit. They made their choice clear. Live or die, Callie was a member of the Team.


	24. Chapter 24

Callie was laying on the mattress as she tried to conceal her smile. She was still a part of her team, even after all this time. She knew it was going to be hard, but would be worth it. Although she was torn about betraying Klarion, she felt the desire to help the greater good.

Callie was dragged into the room by Wally as Artemis bolted the door shut. She went over to the table and clicked a small button. Artemis glanced over as she saw Callie his out and bat her earpiece away. This way their conversation wouldn't be interrupted by her mess of a family.

Artemis sat on the table as she gave Wally a small smile. He nodded as he guided Calliope to sit on the tiny couch. It was cramped with both of them on it. The air was thick with tension until Wally spoke.

"We know about your deal with Klarion but we would rather have you with us than potentially guarantee our safety." His voice was quiet, but serious. It was almost strange to think of Wally as someone serious. "Even Marvel thinks its time for you to come back."

Callie`s heart ached a bit at hearing this but she knew that was the point. Wally let Artemis continue as he stared at his partner.

"We aren`t asking you to run back to us right this second. But we do need your help Callie. Here's the thing, we want to get rid of Ocean Master, so we can get his right hand man into the Light.'

Callie scoffed at them, '"How in the heck does that help anything?" One evil aquatic villain was as bad as another.

"It gives us a chance to get our mole further in."

"Who's your mole? Please tell me it isn't that Lagoon kid. He is so annoying." Callie responded. Every time she had dealt with him it had been a pain, and not just because they were fighting.

"No, its Kaldur, we think it is the best time to do this." Artemis piped in as she noticed Callie loosen up from hearing it was an old friend. "We want you to help everyone trust Kaldur when he gets in and prove to the Light that Black Manta is better than Ocean Master."

They handed her a small piece of paper as Callie reread it a few times."He's planning on assassinating Aquaman's son, Artur?"

"Yep. Grade A guy right there." Wally spoke as he patted Callie's shoulder. "We got intel that you will be asked to go help fetch things for Klarion around the same time. Ocean Master is probably planning on getting your assistance, after all, Aquaman and the others would want to give you time to talk to them if they were able to for Green Arrow and Canary's sake."

Callie nodded before looking at the two. "You sure that Batman and the team are okay with this?"

"Nightwing and Aqualad planned it all out. Batman has really passed the reigns onto those two." Callie remembered that the Robin she had knew was this Nightwing and it was great for him. Callie worried he'd have just stayed as Robin until he took over the Batman mantle.

"This could take some years you know Callie." Wally spoke. "It will be pretty hard to keep this hush, hush since it is a multi step project."

"I got this Wally."

Callie put the swimwear she wore into a bag, before she changed into the clothes they gave her. It was a tight black pair of pants and long sleeve shirt. She figured that they were the general wear for all the Manta minions.

The hallways were very empty as she walked through them. She was looking more for food but then Ocean Master was apparently looking for her, so she changed routes and followed his arrived to a room lit by hundreds of candle strewn about it. Ocean Master sat at the table, beside him was his right hand man Black Manta. It was surprising to see him without his mask off. It was very humanizing.

Callie was gestured to sit across from Black Manta, so she quietly took her seat. Staring more at the man across from her, Callie could definitely see the resemblance of Black Manta with Kaldur. They had a similar facial shape, and eyes that just commanded focus.

Ocean Master interrupted her focus as he asked. "Curious?"

Callie flushed in embarrassment before she clasped her hands on her lap. There wasn't any point in lying. "When I saw Manta, it just reminded me of an old friend of mine."

"Aqualad." Black Manta spoke as she nodded slowly. He leaned forward to grab a goblet from the table as he nodded.

"Tell us about him." Ocean Master said, although Callie could tell it was more of a command. She grabbed the glass that she presumed was water, trying to avoid the red liquid as long as she could. Callie took a sniff, before taking a sip.

"Well," Callie began as she set down the glass. "He was an amazing team leader. We had some of the most strong headed people butting heads at first. He made them see the common goal and work as a team." the two men nodded before gesturing for her to continue. "Ever the optimist, he kept us all sane when we went through crisis. He was great to work with."

Counting in her head, Callie waited until she hit five before asking. "Why?"

Black Manta and Ocean Master looked between each other as if deciding if they should speak. Black Manta finally spoke. "I would like to know more about my son before I choose whether or not to meet him. "

Sportsmaster came in and sat down beside Black Manta, as Callie nodded to him. She guessed it was who they were still waiting for.

Callie listened before a bell chimed into her ear. As if the people were waiting, food rushed out to the table. It was all seafood based and dishes that she didn't recognize.

"So, a toast to this success." Ocean Master spoke aloud as they all raised their wine glasses. Callie grabbed hers as she raised it up. "To future plans." Callie took a sip of the wine, not enjoying the bitterness of the wine.

Ocean Master changed the subject, talking about the Atlantean purity and issues. Although she was smiling on the outside, Callie felt her as if stomach was turning because of how wrong his views felt. She decided that the wine would be a good way to try and forget about this awful conversation.

Klarion was bored as he sat on the rooftop of a large building. Since Callie was busy, and he couldn't go bug her, he was trying to keep himself busy. So, he was now throwing little balls of flames at people down below and the buildings nearby. Watching the panic kept him occupied.

It brightened his day but he knew that the Justice Brats were going to show up soon so he decided to walk by the Harbour. Maybe Ocean Master was coming in early ad he could just go relax at home. Teekl whined at him when they got there before he darted off.

"Pfft. Typical cat. going to get fish." he mumbled before he started walking. It was basically empty on the road, except for the odd drunk walking by. Klarion enjoyed shifting his face quickly to confuse and terrify the poor people.

Klarion was considering heading to get some strawberry ice cream, and turned to call Teekl when he paused. There was a figure hobbling towards him. He squinted and saw that it was an older woman wrapped in a mix match of different fabrics draped over her.

He shrugged it off as a lost woman, as he walked towards Teekl, keeping some distance away from her because he expected her to smell awful. As he got closer, he could hear her mumbling. Klarion rolled his eyes. "Old hag." He hissed under his breath.

"I know who you are child." The woman spoke more loudly as she looked at him. He could see the milky white eyes staring at him as he shivered.

"Yeah right." he spoke before stopping in his woman tightly gripped his arm, pulling him closely.

"Klarion of Limbo Town. Son of Charity and Mordechai Bleak. Who turned his own mother and stepfather into mice before feeding them to his familiar. The witch boy who became a Lord of Chaos." The woman spoke as he felt his world stop. How did this woman know this information? He squinted before yanking his arm away.

"What do you want you old bag?"

"Your bird is in danger." She spoke, leaning upwards to bring her face closer to his. "Soon offspring will be carried by your songbird. But if you continue this path, their fate is sealed. Keep her caged and none will survive the birth."

Klarion's eyes widened at the thought before he dismissed it. "Please, good trick Martian but I will never produce a child. Now run away with your terrible attempt at getting your friend back."

"I am no Martian, insolent child. This is your destiny."

Klarion shoved the woman before walking away. "I hate fate. There is only one guarantee in the world, and that is chaos."

Teekl came over to him, letting out a curious whine before jumping into his arms. The two disappeared over to a dock where he was sure that the old bag couldn't find him and would be where he would remeet with Callie.

He sat there stewing about the old woman's words, thinking her crazy. Klarion saw the water ripple as he excitedly stood up. Teekl yowled when he was thrown off of the lap he had been napping on.

When the submarine's door open, he saw Sportsmaster come out first as he was not who he wanted to see. Next was a familiar head of blonde hair, as he practically yanked her into his arms when she was out of the hole enough.

Callie laughed as she hugged him back before letting go. "I guess you missed me?"

"I was bored." was his response, as Callie rolled his eyes at him. Klarion's felt his heart race a bit at her smile, but ignored it as he nodded to the others before teleporting them away. Sportsmaster could walk.


	25. Chapter 25

There had been at least eight months since Callie had been on the mission and heard from her teammates. Every time she had brought it up to Klarion, he just pulled her close and said that he wanted to give her time before another large-scale mission after having to see her team. Callie knew that he was trying to make sure nothing would stop her from leaving, but it also annoyed her. How pathetic did he think she was? She had been… and still technically was a hero for Teekl's sake.

Being cooped up in the apartment, with only the small hour or two long missions were driving the young adult nuts. Callie swore that she spoke more to Teekl than anyone else at this time. All the books on the living room bookshelves had been read by her twice at least already. Even with doubling up on the routine that Sportsmaster had trained her in, she still had an abundance of free time in her days. So that meant she was left with moments where she would do things like lay on the floor and stare up at the ceiling with Teekl laying on her.

Callie continued doing that exact thing, even when she heard two sets of footsteps. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her, they never had visitors. So, she was in surprise when Black Manta was following Klarion. She barely recognized him in his casual wear. Although it was still all black, and could easily be considered socially acceptable to go out for a party in it. Klarion laid on the couch as Black Manta sat on the adjacent chair. Callie and Teekl got up to sit with Klarion, as per habit. She lifted his head, before sitting down and plopping it on her lap. Teekl laid on the back of the couch. Was this finally the mission that Kid Flash had told her about?

"So, Ocean Master is wanting to work with you again." Black Manta directly spoke as Callie nodded. She was bubbling inside from the idea of getting out and doing something. It was strong that this came off as more of a demand than a request.

"You know I'm getting so tired of Ocean Master. Bleh, we get it. You want to rule Atlantis and purify it but can't even commit. Boring." Klarion whined out as he grabbed at Callie's hand. "Can we please get rid of him already?"

Callie looked over to Klarion as she raised a brow. "Already? Klarion were you hiding this from me?"

Black Manta shrugged and Klarion gave her a smirk as Callie sighed. "So; as you were saying Manta."

"He wants you to infiltrate Aquaman's castle as a Nanny for information that they may share." Black Manta spoke in his monotonous tone before leaning back. Klarion looked at Callie before back at Ocean Master. "Who would suspect the nanny after all."

"And? It can't be as simple as that," he whined playing with her fingers. "After all, that involves magic and hiding identities again."

"Well, that's all he's declared. But I am sure he has his own plans." Black Manta spoke, as Callie tried to act innocent. She was more than aware he was lying and was wondering if Klarion was going to ask about it.

"Well, I guess that if he is going to expand a bit on it during dinner, then that's fine," Klarion mumbled as he stretched out his body with this hand brushing Callie's cheek.

Callie raised a brow, weighing if that should be something she should ask or if Klarion and Manta would just get to it. Klarion tugged at her shirt as he squinted.

"This won't do for dinner by the way. We are meeting people tonight to discuss Ocean Master's plan." Klarion began as he pondered for a moment before he waved at Black Manta. "We will meet you there. Unless you want to sit in this living room for an hour or two."

Klarion did not wait for a response as he got up and practically dragged Callie to their bedroom. He waved his hand and the door shut with Teekl outside. Klarion dropped her arm, as he grinned and went to her clothes before waving to the vanity mirror. Callie noticed the magic that turned on her curler as she rolled her eyes. Klarion's actions always spoke louder than words.

After curling her hair and keeping it down she smiled in the mirror as Klarion set something down on the bed before walking over. Lean arms were wrapped around her waist as Klarion rested his chin on her shoulder. "Mhm, I like your hair." He whispered as Callie continued on getting makeup on.

Klarion stayed curled up, quite like a cat would, as she continued putting makeup on. Klarion would comment once in awhile, saying that he preferred the other blush, or that purple eyeshadow would clash with the dress and make her look like the bride of some striped and gross poltergeist.

When she finished, Klarion looked at the tube of lipstick before slipping it in his pocket. Callie raised a brow as he shrugged. "Maybe you will want it later."

"It claims it is smudge proof, I think we will be fine." Callie immediately remarked as Klarion grinned, his mouth hiding against her shoulder.

"So, what dress did you choose?" Callie questioned as he pulled her over to the bed.

"A great one." He mused before whispering. "You know, we could just bail out of this."

Callie shook her head. "Nope, its been MONTH since I was last out, even if we bail on this plan, let's at least go out. Together." Klarion rolled his eyes as he pouted again before kissing her on the shoulder.

"As you wish." He said before releasing her to grab the dress from the bed and held it up. It was a modest wrap dress with half sleeves and ended around her knees. The colour was a deep red that faded to black. She was used to that though, her wardrobe was nearly all tones of whites, grey, black, and reds. Occasionally there were shades of purples and blue.

Callie did not even bother to shoo him out of the room before she changed, grabbing some heels and let Klarion inspect the outfit choice. "It'll do," he remarked as Klarion took a step forward. Callie decided to go along with the banter as she crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Just do?" Klarion was a step away as he showed his full tooth smile and leaned towards her. His arms looped around her waist Klarion tugged her close. Her chest rested against his as he put his lips on her forehead.

"If it was much better, you'd be staying in this room with me no doubts." Klarion softly spoke against her skin as he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. Callie felt Klarion's grip tighten around her waist but Teekl yelled at the two.

"Oh shut up Teekl!" Klarion yelled as a yowl came back. Glancing at the door, Callie patted Klarion on the cheek.

"It'll have to wait." Callie walked out of the door first as Klarion followed. Black Manta sat on the couch still, as he stood up when he saw the two. Manta went to head towards the front door as Klarion tsked.

"You really think we are walking there?" Klarion waved his hands and the three emerged in a closed off room that was lit dimly and had a table in the center. At the head of the table sat a man with black hair combed back, and bright blue eyes. His jaw was set and firm, clear that he was in deep thought. He was dressed in a suit with a file in front of it.

Klarion and Callie sat down on the one side of the table with Black Manta across from them.

"Ocean Master." Black Manta spoke quietly as Callie's eyes opened wide. This was Ocean Master? He seemed quite familiar to her.

"Thank you for coming." Ocean Master spoke as he pushed the file towards Callie. "So, I presumed that you were informed a bit about this mission. I know that Aquaman is going to be quite specific in hiring his next nanny so I've prepared a list of resources you need to do as to be capable."

Ocean Master opened the file, revealing a picture of a someone who looked quite like Callie but with dark hair. "This is the woman you'll be replacing. Her name is Megara and she has been in charge of children for some of the local nobleman so there will be references to check out."

Klarion snorted as he looked at Ocean Master. "How long do you think this will take? It was terrible enough when you had her for a few weeks."

Ocean Master rolled his eyes, quite dramatically as he pulled up a sheet of paper and leaned over to give it to Klarion. "I have already thought of that. With the spellbook you got last year, it should have the complete spell to make a regular portal for her to see you every night."

Glancing at Black Manta, he added. "It has been quite clear about your attachment to your...pet."

Callie rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair as Klarion nodded. "Sounds good to me."

She looked at the pages, cringing at the idea of all that work because she felt so awkward around the kids around five to twelve. It was a tense time trying to keep them all settled without hearing "I thought Black Canary was so much older."

A mission was a mission though. It would be for the best. Callie decided to push this to the side and just try to enjoy dinner out with Klarion. He was holding her hand under the table, his thumb was brushing against her hand, squeezing it occasionally.

She mildly listened to Ocean Master speak, he complained a lot about Purists. She tuned him out as she ate, occasionally asking Black Manta questions. Klarion barely spoke, but he continued being a pest. At some point, Klarion let go of her hand to hold her thigh and play with her feet with his own.

Eventually, Klarion stood up and grabbed Callie. "Well, this is boring. We got the mission and really did not need dinner for this. Now if you'll excuse us." he spoke before creating a portal with the two walking through it. Klarion took the folder from Callie's hands and tossed it through another portal.

"It'll make it home." Klarion assured her as he pulled her close. They were standing on a large dock. The moon was shining high in the sky with the stars dusted around. Callie let out a gasp in admiration from the view as Klarion wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down from the sky to Klarion's dark eyes.

She was confused by being out by the waterfront in the late night. "So who are we meeting now?" Callie tilted her head as Klarion leaned forward. 

"No one, just you and I." he spoke before humming a tune. "You were wanting to get out." Klarion pressed his lips against her softly before muttering. "Time to test that lipstick's claim."


	26. Chapter 26

Callie was nervous as she stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself with the magic. Her mind was racing with facts. Her name was Megara and she was from Lemuria, but nannied in Shayeris for three years before taking a few months of leave on the surface world. Orm is who recommended her for this position. She fiddled with the french braid and the Atlantean clothing once again before leaving the room. Klarion was going to bring her to meet with Ocean Master before they headed to the castle.

Klarion did not enjoy this look at all. Ever since the magic started he had been avoiding her. Maybe it was because they could only see each other weekly unlike originally planned. More likely, she thought it was because of the dark hair and darker blue eyes. Callie had noticed her skin was now covered in freckles and a mole was by her eye. She went over to him and held out her hand.

"We should probably get going." Callie mumbled as Klarion nodded as he stood up. It was clear that there was something on his mind. To her, it was probably just the thought of her leaving after so long. Klarion liked things being exactly his way. In fact, it still confused her about why he agreed to this in the first place.

Klarion took them both to the meeting place where he glared at Ocean Master the whole time. He gave her a quick peck on the kiss with a promise of seeing each other in a bit.

"Ready Megara?" Ocean Master asked as she nodded. Klarion stayed on the shore as the two walked into the water.

Being able to breathe underwater was something that Callie was not yet currently used it. The idea she could talk as well was outstanding to her. Glancing down, she saw that the two necklaces were tucked away into her shirt. One was to keep her appearance up while the other would allow her to communicate with Klarion if she was holding it in her palm. It would also help to keep him pinpoint her for transportation.

Ocean Master led her towards the castle, swimming quite a bit ahead of her. She was surprised by how quickly they arrived to the city. There was a hustle and bustle of Atlanteans and fish swimming around. Everyone was staring at Ocean Master ahead of her but Callie was putting that toward the fact that he was quite handsome. Perhaps he was a celebrity in Atlantis?

She continued her pace until Ocean Master slowed down and she was swimming beside him. Ocean Master glanced over to her as he whispered quietly. "From this point on, you will call me Orm. You will not share this with that Chaotic fool or anyone else. Black Manta and I are keeping an eye on you constantly." Callie nodded as she bit her lip.

Klarion would know in a heartbeat if she was trying to hide things from him. But she supposed it was for the sake of the primary mission; and would work to help their secondary mission of overthrowing Ocean Master. Callie remained quiet as she was led to a small room. It had a table with sea shells and some string on it. Nearby was a chest holding different toys like a ball and to the far corner, Callie noticed a piano. She had no clue what type of room she was in but obeyed the orders to wait for Ocean Master- no, Orm there.

Swimming over to the trunk, Callie noticed the one ball was a pale blue and had markings similar to the ones on Aqualad's arms but underneath it was a large set of blocks. She smiled at this, knowing the must be Artur's as she glanced over. It was almost as if she called the young prince. He swam in and froze at the person in the room before tilting his head.

"Who you?" he asked as Callie smiled.

"My name is Megara. You can call me Meg though." she offered before pointing to the toys. "Are these yours?"

Artur nodded and swam a bit closer. "Which is your favourite?"

"Ball." Nodding a bit, Callie continued trying to treat the small child like what he was, an independent and living being.

"Would you like to play?" Callie asked him as she sat on the floor beside the chest, so that her eyes were closer to Artur's height.

The little blond child thought about it for a moment, before sitting straight from Callie. "Okay." he agreed. Callie leaned over to grab the ball as she gently rolled it over to Artur. He kicked it back to her with a smile. Tossing it again, this time the small boy caught it and threw it to Callie, who caught it with one hand. Although hesitant at first, both were beginning to enjoy themselves.

So when Orm returned with King Arthur and Queen Mera, the three were pleasantly surprised to see Artur and Megara making a castle out of the bricks, the ball was off to the side. Artur was leading the build, telling Megara where he wanted the bricks. Aquaman had to cough to get their attention.

"Daddy!" Artur cried out in happiness before running over. "Look at my castle!" Artur grabbed his father's hand to drag him back. "Meg helped." he added before tugging on his dad's hand. Aquaman knew that it meant his son wanted picked up.

"Did she now?" Callie looked over as she smiled and bowed.

"Your majesty." she spoke, before waiting to the count of three and looking up again.

"Ah yes. My brother Orm mentioned he was bringing a new potential for nanny in today." Aquaman spoke as he looked at his brother. Callie gulped as she finally put the pieces together. Ocean Master was Prince Orm. Her life just got much harder. Aquaman looked back at her with a weird expression that she couldn't place as she tried to not run. As Callie, she had met him many times and it could be that Aquaman could see the resemblance of his friend's missing clone and the new babysitter. Artur tugged at his father's beard before whispering in his ear.

"I see." Turning his full focus on Meg, he smiled. "Artur seems to like you as his new Nanny. Perhaps we could try this out for a week under strict observation and go from there?"

Callie let out a relieved sigh. "That sounds amazing your majesty."

"Please, call me King Arthur." Callie nodded slowly as she took her hands from her clenched position behind her back and let them rest at her side. "So, why don't you join us for a meal?"

-

The first week had passed easily, without any issue and soon 'Megara' became the fulltime nanny. Callie had been worried constantly at first of being found out, but soon her main priorities was to make sure Artur grew up happy and healthy. It amazed her how much time King Arthur and Queen Mera gave their son while still running a kingdom as well as handling the mantle of Aquaman. Klarion had relaxed quite a bit about everything; although he was not happy of how little time he had with Callie but it would be worth it.

Her days were beginning to become instinctual. Wake up Artur, feed him, and then have a bit of time before he starts his lessons on the alphabet and other things,lunch with his parents if both were available followed by a nap, some play time, then dinner and bath time before bed. Callie would admit it was strange doing some of these underwater but thanks to magic and the cunning of Atlanteans, all were possible.

It was Artur's birthday, February 1, 2014, as he had told her many times. She was excited for him as he could now proudly state that he was three years old. Artur told her about how his parents were going to make his favourite meal for dinner because of this. The young prince was so excited as he went down for his nap. He was also clinging to Callie all day, to the point where he had refused to nap unless he could use her lap as a pillow.

"So Artur what are you hoping for as a present?" Callie questioned quietly to see if he was awake.

The blond prince stirred on her lap as he pulled his favourite blanket up more. "I want a toy sword." he responded before letting out a sleepy yawn and mumbling.

"What about your birthday wish?"

"Meg… stay." Artur mumbled as Calliope smiled a bit and brushed back the dark hair. She was becoming used to seeing her difference appearance and being called Megara. If Callie was being honest, she forgot many times that this was a mission until Orm pulled her aside or gave her a terrifying look when no one else was looking. Klarion had suggested just slitting his throat, but the amount of problems that would cause seeing as it was the King's brother was not worth it. Artur nodded off completely, as Callie read through a book recommended by Mera on the city so she could be more familiar.

A soft knock on the door was heard as Callie glanced up from her page, and nearly jumped had it not been for the weight in her lap. Kaldur was standing in the doorway with a smile as Aquaman stood behind him. Callie tried to not let her excitement show from seeing who she would have considered her best friend in the team.

"Megara, I would like you to meet my apprentice. This is Kaldur'ahm also known as Aqualad. He's here for the festivities and was hoping to spend time with Artur."

Callie nodded as she looked down. "If he wants to wait, Artur should wake up soon from his nap."

Aquaman looked to his apprentice as he nodded and Aqualad walked over to sit by Callie. She had glanced over to his eyes and immediately could see the warmth of an old friend as she smiled.

"It's been awhile Kal." She spoke softly, trying to make sure not to wake Artur.

"That it has Meg. It seems you've transistioned well to nannying." Callie laughed a bit as she rolled her eyes.

"Well its in the same ballpark of dealing with a bratty lord of chaos." She said, feeling comfortable enough to bring him up.

"Has everything been okay between you two?" Callie could see that Aqualad was choosing his words carefully.

"Although we have a different moral views, we have found common ground." Her head came to rest on the back wall. "But I'll admit I miss you all, and quite regularly here have to resist the urge to just tell Aquaman everything."

"But?" Aqualad spoke as Callie let out a sigh.

"But The Team needs me here and I made the mess I put myself in. I'll figure out the exit."

Aqualad's hand rested on hers. "Ca-Meg, your friends are here for you. After this, we can help-" Kaldur spoke, blue eyes in concern when a crashing noise came from the wall to the side.


	27. Chapter 27

The wall crumbled inwards as a harpoon came through towards Callie, she immediately tucked and rolled with Artur in her arms.

Artur woke up startled and confused as she held him closs. Kaldur moved to stand in between her and the hole, ready to create a diversion.

A figure in an all black suit with recognizable headpiece came through. "Manta." Callie whispered as she glanced to Kaldur. Callie swam to the exit as Aqualad lunged at Manta.

Her mind was confused but the small child in her arms was her priority at the moment. Callie weaved through the hallways as she turned, she ran into one of Ocean Masters henchmen who lunged at Callie immediately.

"Artur hold onto me tightly." She whispered as Callie dove to the side with one arm wrapped around Arthur as she kicked the assailant in the stomach before pushing up with her other leg to give her fist the momentum needed for an uppercut. The man stayed down as Artur began wailing.

"It'll be okay Artur." She whispered as she tilted his chin up and gave him a smile. "You're such a brave boy. Can you be brave a wee bit longer?"

Artur nodded as Callie ran towards the room she had been instructed. She was almost there when a swinging force threw her sideways. Callie landed roughly on her shoulder as she bit back the pain and made sure nothing happened to the Prince.

"Give me the child." The voice beckoned as Callie looked up. In his full gear stood Ocean Master. "It's time Atlantis regained its purity." He bellowed holding a staff as Callie glared to him.

"Never." She spoke as Ocean Master took a step forward, clearly with anger.

"You have no sense of ties, do you?"

"Maybe you just assumed I did." Ocean Master pulled out his trident as Callie gulped. She couldn't exactly fight the man with a child on her nor put him down. It would leave Artur too open for an attack.

Callie whispered. "Artur cover your ears until I tell you." Her eyes glanced up as Ocean Master lunged.

Callie let out a Canary Cry as her own hands held Artur tightly to her. Ocean Master was pressed against the roof as she continued it until her lungs began to ache and she saw Atlantean soldiers rushing towards them.

Ocean Master fell all the way to the ground as Callie tapped on Artur's shoulder. He peeked up and over with a gasp. A few soldiers ran over to the pair and helped Callie up while the others went to grab Ocean Master. He seemed to be quicker though as he lunged at Artur again. Callie blocked it and felt the sharp sting of a slice but pushed through it and swung the injured arm to push him back.

The soldiers tackled Ocean Master as a booming voice of worry filled the air. "ARTUR?"

"Over here your majesty." Callie called out as she rocked Artur in her arms to calm him down. She was trying to keep her bleeding arm away from Artur's sight and back so it wouldn't touch him. Aquaman swam over and scooped his son up.

Aquaman saw the cut on her arm. "Meg-" he spoke as Callie raised a hand.

"Your majesty I'll be fine." Callie said as she glanced to Artur with a finger on her lips while the other pointed to his son.

Aqualad swam over with a grim expression. "Aqualad, what happened?" Aquaman immediately asked.

"Ocean Master and Black Manta escape. It appears some guards let him free upon reaching the dungeons." glancing over, Aqualad raised his brow to Callie. "Your highness, if you are comfortable, I will take Megara to medical."

"Medical?" Artur finally asked with a worry tone as he looked over to his nanny.

Callie hid her arm behind her as she smiled at him. "I'm fine, Aqualad just wants to make sure that I get any booboos checked out, okay Artur?" Callie leaned over as put her good hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll still be here."

Aqualad looked over at her with a nod. "We'll be with The Queen."

"Meg, we need to check you out, now." Aqualad spoke as he ushered her away, keeping her back out of sight. He seemed to be rushing her.

"Kaldur, why are you rushing me so much?" Callie questioned as she felt a slight tug on the back of her head before she saw Kaldur holding a strand of hair towards her. Callie's stomach dropped as she saw it. It was the striking blood she was used to.

They dipped into a medical room as Aqualad grabbed a kit and they went to a side room. He got to work cleaning the wound as Callie inspected the necklace. There was a small crack running up the side of it.

Cussing to herself, she gave Kaldur her arm to bandage up.

"What happened?" Kaldur finally asked as Callie let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I know Ocean Master was planning it, but Black Manta was not a part of it." Callie began. "Klarion and Black Manta were supposed to be working together to get rid of him."

Leaning her head back, Callie sighed. "I think Ocean Master is concerned."

"Why would he be concerned?" Kaldur asked with a pause.

"Kal, I know who he is. Real identity." she looked down and whispered quietly. "I can't say who at the moment but just know that he's watching me." Callie ran a hand through her hair. "And I think I messed up royally." Callie tried to not laugh at the bun she inadvertently made.

"Klarion was grumpy about this mission, he never is. For all I know Ocean Master plans on throwing me under the bus if he can kill Artur and pin this more on Klarion and I so Aquaman is distracted.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hissed as Aqualad raised a brow. She waved it off. Showing the side of her shirt which was made of a mesh, showing the already dark colour of her skin.'"Bruised ribs probably, they're fine."

He leaned away and gave Callie a look. "This seems to have grown more complicated than originally intended for you Callie." he eyed his bandage work. "I believe Aquaman will be calling for the Team's help so it may become easier for you with a few more on the side."

Callie nodded slowly as she played with the locket. "Who all knows about this mission I'm on Kal?"

"Just Artemis, Wally, myself and Nightwing. None of the ones sent will probably be any wiser." he made a bit of a face as he looked at her. "If you want out, now is the time."

Callie immediately shot up in her seat. "No. I am protecting Artur as long as I can."

Aqualad smiled as he shook his head. "I thought you may say that." he opened his arms a bit, in a hug gesture. "I will say it is great to have you around again."

Callie hugged him with a nod as she rested her head against his shoulder. Kaldur was taller than she remembered but she also knew she could be considered short. It was nice to be hugged. "I miss you all so much." Callie made a face. "Okay, maybe not Lagoon Boy but I think we just had a bad start."

Callie went to check in with Aquaman and saw that he and Mera were not letting their son even out of their arms at the moment. Aqualad had helped her hide the blonde hair that was showing until she could get Klarion to fix it for her.

"Megara." Mera spoke as Callie was yanked into a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?" Callie asked in genuine confusion.

"Protecting Artur."

"Queen Mera, it's my job and besides I care for Artur." Callie responded in earnest as Mera smiled and pulled away.

"That is far above the payroll Meg. We are going through why security was so slack for this and everything else." Mera said as Callie swam beside her. "Arthur has called in some of Aqualad's teammates to watch him in the meantime. We want you to take a couple of days off to recover and think about if you would like to continue."

Callie went to butt in, but Mera raised her hand. "You will be welcomed back, but I am sure that it is still overwhelming being in this situation the first time. Artur will be okay and we will celebrate his birthday later." Mera spoke firmly but with kindness.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell Artur first so he doesn't think I left." Mera nodded as Callie swam over to Aquaman.

"Hey Artur." Callie spoke as she smiled at him as he smiled at her.

"Meg! You're still here." he exclaimed and squirmed out of Aquaman's arms into hers.

"Yep! But I need to run some errands for your mommy and daddy for a couple days, so instead some friends are coming."

"The team?" Artur spoke as he looked at Aquaman. "Daddy said Kal's team's coming."

Callie nodded as she gave him a big smile. "Yeah, they're real life superheroes so you can ask them all about that and about how amazing your dad is."

Artur's face was scrunching up as she knew he was close to a tantrum. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm only gone for two days buddy and if I don't go, I can't go pick up your birthday present."

His eyes widened. "What are you getting me?" he asked, easily diverted.

"That's a surprise but you get to see it in a couple days if you are on your best behaviour." Callie told him as she whispered. "I'll miss you."

Artur nodded as he pressed his cheek against her chest. "I'll miss you too."

Callie handed Artur back to Aquaman as he nodded to her. "Go see your parents." Callie smiled at him before he spoke. "Make sure to write your mother. Dinah, misses you."

She gulped as her eyes widened but she played it off and nodded. "Y-yeah."

Klarion had been out with Teekl by the docks again. He wanted to find more information about the vision from the old lady. It was tedious trying to find another genuine psychic and if he could hear one more phony tell him that he would "Soon find true love." and he was full of "mystery" he'd light them on fire. They were just about to leave when he felt his pocket get warm. Inside was a blue stone that was warm. It was his signal that Callie wanted to come back. He transported to the apartment without much of a warning to Teekl before making a portal for Callie.

She walked through as he immediately paused. Her arm was bandaged and she looked like she was about ready to lay down. "What happened?"

"Klarion I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just lay down for a bit?" Callie asked as she took off the necklaces and set them on the nearest table. Glancing at it, he noticed the green glow from a crack in the charm as he squinted. It was inch by inch as the tan skin and dark hair was replaced by his preferred original look for her.

She walked up and hugged him tight as Klarion's arms went around her. Callie burrowed her face into his neck as she let out a deep sigh. He held her like this for a few moments before she seemed to be comfortable moving.

They laid on the bed as Callie rested her head on his chest. It was quiet for the first few moments before she started venting. "They tried killing Artur and I just couldn't let him. Aqualad was there and helped stopped Black Manta and Ocean Master but they got away."

Callie sighed again, as she pressed her forehead further into Klarion's suit. "I know we are trying to get rid of Ocean Master but he's literally watching me all the time." Looking up with her blue eyes shining she finally spoke the words that were on her mind.

"Ocean Master is the jealous younger brother of Aquaman." she rolled her eyes. "I don't know how he hasn't been discovered to be honest with the amount of people he has paid off or set up from his group in the castle."

Callie pouted as her eyes flickered down his face, taking in the image. "I don't even care about waiting for the plan, I just want the asshole who thinks it is okay to try and kill his nephew seen."

Klarion nodded at her words as a hand rubbed her back slowly in comforting circles. "Then why don't you?"

Callie stiffened under him. "What do you mean?"

"Just tell Aquaman 'Hey, so your brother's Ocean Master. Don't let the kid near his uncle.'" Klarion spoke softly. "It would mean that you'd be done this mission." He shrugged before adding. "I think I may tell the Light he's not even competent enough to assassinate a small child or keep his identity secret and boom he's out."

She smiled at Klarion but he could tell she was hiding something. "That sounds like the best plan I've heard in awhile." Scooting up a bit she smiled at him. "Anyways, I have two days to recoup from that while the team is there." Callie led off as Klarion smirked and was amount to make a suggestive comment but decided instead to say something else.

He dropped the smirk and let a small smile come on his face as he leaned up to press his lips on her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too hun." Callie responded as Klarion could feel the warm in his chest from having her back. If things went well, she could be back with him in less than a month.


	28. Chapter 28

Klarion had made sure Callie was fast asleep as he snuck away. He would prefer to be with her but there was business to attend to first. He straightened his tie as he left Teekl with Callie and walked through a portal. It was into the room that Black Manta was in. He was without armor as Klarion immediately threw a fireball at him.

"What the hell, Klarion?!" Black Manta shouted Klarion lunged forward to pin him against the wall.

"You want to overthrow that Guppie so you get Callie's help but today you try attacking her and assassinating the brat?" Klarion hissed, his face shifting to the more demonic form as Black Manta stared him straight on.

"He can't know it was from me, I need to follow his orders." Black Manta replied as Klarion loosened a bit on his collar. "I tried to at least give her the most space as I could so the impact did not get her. Ocean Master is already tense from Callie saving the boy. He wants to end this and get rid of Artur properly next time." Blank Manta whispered so Klarion could barely hear him.

"Ocean Master has been talking about removing the thorn in his side at the same time at his next attempt." Klarion's jaw clenched. "No one that gets in the way will be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how but he says we need to wait for awhile." Black Manta responded as he adjusted his collar and rubbed his neck. "He's going to try to keep an even closer eye on her though. If Callie was thinking of getting out, now would be her chance but it just signs Artur's death."

Both men knew the unspoken phrase of how it would affect Callie. She would do anything to prevent it, no matter what side she was supposed to be on.

Klarion nodded as he turned to walk away but Blank Manta stopped him. He passed Klarion an envelope. "Please ask Callie to hand this to Aqualad before he leaves."

Klarion took it as he sighed. "I guess." He made a portal and entered back in the living room as he set it down. He walked back to the bedroom as Klarion pushed the door opened quietly.

He undressed to his undergarments, and slid into the bed. Klarion attempted whatever he could as to not wake up Callie. He wrapped her arm around her waist as she raised her head up slightly. Her eyes were barely opened as Callie mumbled.

"Where'd you go? "

Klarion smiled as he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I just had a craving for strawberry ice cream." he muttered as an excuse as Callie relaxed against his body. Her hand rested on his shoulder, and the other rested above her head, with her hand beside Klarion's ear.

Klarion did sleep on occasionally, but it used to be in his own plane. Now he found himself sleeping when Callie was. It was late morning when he opened his eyes as Klarion saw Callie tracing patterns absentmindedly on his skin. There was a calm look on her face as he picked up the familiar and comforting scent of her shampoo in the air as he smiled.

It was right because she was home. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. "So, a day staying in?" Klarion question as Callie pouted.

"I was actually hoping to go out for just a little while." Klarion raised his brow as he sat up. It appeared she was all dressed to go out. "I promised Artur when I came back I'd have his birthday present."

"Don't you think saving his life was enough?" Callie gave him a look as he immediately shut up. "Well what were you thinking?"

"Just to the toy making store." Callie spoke before adding. "Perhaps the candy shop?" Klarion agreed, enjoying the prospect of going out for candy.

Klarion almost instantly regretted going to the bear shop as the screaming of little kids was annoying him. But Callie seemed to be excited as she went around making a bear. "Hey Klarion, you think there's any way to make this invincible to like water?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, all you have to do is ask." Klarion spoke as he kissed her cheek and she continued onward to create the bear. He looked over at the hero costumed as he laughed at the idea of a bear in Black Canary's leather ensemble.

Callie finished up as she tugged onto his hand while the other one carried the bear in a box. Klarion knew the candy store there so he led the way. He was thankful it was rather empty as they piled up on candies.

Callie was trying to be reasonable with the amount she needed, knowing she'd be gone soon enough, Klarion's bags of candy were larger than the box that the teddy bear was in as they finally left.

They merely teleported back, away from nosy people, as they got back to the apartment. Klarion immediately shoved a tiny jawbreaker in his mouth as he made a 'gimme gimme' motion to the bear.

It was a blond bear that was wearing the Aqualad costume with a birthday hat on it currently but he could see in the box was at least five other changes of clothes.

"If you squeeze its chest you can feel its heartbeat and if you squeeze the right palm it says "Happy Birthday Artur.""

Klarion nodded as he said a few enchantments under his breath. A gold glow went over the bear as he then repeated it with the rest of the clothing. "It'll feel cuddly underwater and not like a damp cloth." Callie set it down as she curled up on the couch beside him.

He popped some more candy into his mouth as he grinned. "You know, you could always treat me to things like this." Klarion spoke.

Callie raised her eyebrow as she chewed on a gummy. "Oh? Teekl not a good cuddle buddy?" Callie teased as Klarion shrugged.

"Well compared to other people, yes." Klarion agreed as they relaxed on the couch. Taking in the full day to relax before Callie went back on her way.

Klarion had fixed the charm, but was very specific when he handed it back to her. "Callie, it's find if the outside gets cracked, that's for your appearance, but this inner one. If it gets broken, you won't be able to breathe and it is kind of important."

He put it back on her neck as he then cupped her cheeks as he pressed his forehead against her head. "Don't let it happen to you, please."

Callie nodded as she looked at him. He was wearing a frown as Callie sighed. "You never seem happy when I am as Megara."

"Its because its not your face Callie." she nodded before pressing her lips against him. "Okay, it's time for me to head back."

Klarion nodded as he handed her the box. Everything inside was going to be set to head to Atlantis, although he felt it tedious to charm a cardboard box. Tucked in a satchel was a letter for Aqualad.

They headed back to the docks as Callie headed back into the water with a wave. Klarion waited until she was surely near Atlantis as he stood there.

"You know you are going to lose her, but you keep letting her go." a voice rang out as Klarion turned around. The old hag was standing behind him, looking exactly the same as before.

Klarion rolled his eyes as he saw her. "Why are you going on about now?"

"I know you've been looking for me." she hobbled forward and pointed a cane at him. "What is it you wanted to know Bleak?"

Klarion growled under his breath as he tried to calm himself. "I want a date for your prediction."

The hag shrugged. "That I cannot give you precisely. The events will occur under the Ram."

"A horoscope? That's the closest you can give me?"

"Be grateful you spoilt brat for me giving you this information."

The hag sighed as she waved her hand. "That's all I'll give you." before she walked away.

Callie arrived to the palace as Aquaman raised a brow to her. "You're back early." was all he said as Callie gave him a shrug.

"We never specified a time, your highness." Callie spoke before holding the box. "I have Artur's present."

Aquaman opened the box, as he chuckled seeing the clothing on the bear. "I enjoy this. Captain Marvel suggested one of these before when I announced Artur's birth."

Callie smiled brightly, before nodding. "Is this alright then?"

"Yes, it will be perfect. Artur's been quite restless without you. If Aqualad wasn't here, then I wouldn't know what to do." Callie tried to not chuckle at the thought of the terrible twos he'd previously had as she bit her lip.

"Sir,"

"Megara," Aquaman responded as she decided to come clean.

"I wanted to discuss the incident involving Black Manta and Ocean Master."

"What about it?"

"Yes Meg, what about it?" A separate voice exclaimed as Callie's eyes widened and she looked to her left. Prince Orm was swimming over to them as she tried to not look suspicious.

"I wanted to tell his highness that although it was a terrifying experience, I want to stay on as Artur's nanny." Aquaman's brow raised as he then nodded.

"We are delighted to hear that." Prince Orm stated as he looked to his brother. "Do you mind if I speak with Megara for a moment?"

Aquaman looked between the two before back at Prince Orm. "I don't see a reason not to." he began when suddenly the doors burst open again.

"MEG!" a small voice shouted as Artur swam up and hugged her tightly. "You're back."

Callie hugged him back as she nuzzled his head. "Hey my little hero."

"Unfortunately, it seems that you must wait brother." Aquaman teased as Artur began swimming around her.

"Did you bring me a present?" he asked as Callie noticed Aqualad hanging to the side.

"Why yes I did." Callie said as she sat on the floor as Artur sat in front of her. "What do you say though?"

"Can I please have it?" Callie paused for a moment before she nodded and handed him the box. He yanked it open and immediately pulled out the bear. Artur gasped as he hugged it tightly to his chest.

"It's dressed like daddy!" Artur exclaimed as Callie squeezed the hand. Her voice rang out ringing a Happy Birthday as he grinned happily. With one arm around the bear the other helped Artur hugged Callie again.

Aqualad swam over as he sat down too. Artur began to show his toy bear off to him as Aquaman swam off with his brother for now.

Even at dinner, Artur was holding onto his toy bear as he told Queen Mera all about it. She was smiling as he looked over at Megara through the dinner. It was a tense dinner for Callie though since Aqualad sat beside Aquaman on the other side of the table, so Prince Orm was on her right side, with Artur on the left.

She was pleased that Artur was so excited about his gift that he even ate the usual vegetables he disliked. Callie stayed with her ward through the rest of the evening until Artur went to bed and begged Aqualad to stay with her for awhile.

She made sure that the guards were there to keep an eye on Artur before she left. Aqualad guided her to one of the rooms Mera used as a classroom. He set some of Robin's devices to the doorway. "They'll alert me if we have guests within 10 feet." Callie nodded as she handed over the letter to Aqualad.

He read it as he let out a sigh. Callie had no idea what the letter contained, but knew that it was not likely an easy thing to read. She stood beside him as Kaldur read the letter. Her friend shoved the letter in its envelope but placing it in his pocket.

"You okay Kal?" She asked as he sighed. "There's nothing I cannot handle in this letter. We were aware something would eventually come but it is still difficult."

Callie nodded. "I understand." Kaldur put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've seemed tense since you came back, are you alright Callie?"

Callie wanted to say she was fine, but knew he could tell she was lying. "Ocean Master is keeping his eye even closer on me after the assassination attempt. I don't know if I will even be able to talk to Aquaman any time soon."

Aqualad gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Just focus on Artur." he offered as Callie squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm terrible at working for both sides." She said with a laugh as Kaldur pulled her into a hug.

"You're doing fine." Callie held onto him for a moment before pulling away.

"Kaldur, when you go back up, can you take these letters with you?" she asked, handing the satchel over. Each envelope had initials and a doodle on it to differentiate for whom they belonged.

Callie took her job to the highest possible level as to avoid any alone time with Prince Orm after Aqualad had left. However, Prince Orm also had been keeping 'Megara' from a private meeting with Aquaman or even Queen Mera. Honestly, she barely trusted anyone but Artur's parents with his safety. It was well into July of 2014 now and Callie still was no further either way.

Queen Mera and King Arthur had taken Artur and a plethora of guards to see a show that night but Klarion had been far too busy, so she was staying in the castle. Callie had just finished getting some food from the kitchens, when she was yanked into a room. Before she could react, her back was pressed against the wall. A forearm was pressed against her throat.

Callie glared as she saw Prince Orm staring down at her. Blue eyes gazed into hers as she kept a strong expression on her face.

"You've been avoiding me." he hissed out as Callie stayed completely still.

"Listen here little one, on the surface you may have that Witch protecting you but down here, you work for me." She could see any calm demeanour from his Prince Orm side was gone. "You made the mistake of saving my nephew last time. Next time, you'll let me kill him."

Prince Orm grabbed a piece of her hair as he twirled it around his finger while his other hand moved from her throat to squeeze her upper arm as he leaned close. "I suppose you are used to playing this role. Isn't this how you were trained by Klarion? To be his little silent doll?"

"No, his little sex toy more likely. Unfortunately for him, he's grown weak falling for you. He should have forgotten about or just killed you when you fled." Growling Callie pushed his hand out of her hair.

The hand squeezed tighter as he leaned close and whispered. "Now listen close, I may not like getting my hands dirty, but I certainly will if needed." Prince Orm pushed himself away while glaring at him.

She waited for a moment before speaking. Hoping her voice sounded braver than she felt. How suspicious would it be if you achieved when the nanny and Aqualad were both there?" Callie rubbed her arm as she hissed out. "Don't you think now they'll be more trusting?"

Ocean Master thought as he sighed. "I suppose but next time you will not stop me."

He walked out of the room as Callie waited for a few minutes before heading out. She marked her words.

It was September and Aquaman had been gone for a few weeks. He was due back any day, according to Queen Mera as Callie couldn't shake the feeling of worry as she kept a closer eye on Artur that day. They were swimming towards Queen Mera's lessons. Artur was talking about how he really wanted to be apart of his mother's classes.

As they swam by a building, it erupted in an explosion as Callie screamed and shielded Artur. She began to swim them away, trying to get to Mera as she felt someone grab her leg. Artur was in her arms as she kicked the man in the face as she kept swimming. Why was this happening again. Callie continued swimming, ducking between alleys and rocks to get the people off of her tail as she was close to the Institute.

Callie saw the flash of red hair as she called out to Mera. Her prodigy, Tempest swam over, fighting off the ones chasing her as she got to Queen Mera.

"We've sent an alert. Help is coming soon."

Artur was crying as Callie shoved Artur into her hands. "Go, I'll be right behind." Callie spoke as she glanced to the right. She could see Ocean Master coming closer as she swam towards him, blocking his path from the Queen.

She could feel the fury in his body as he lunged towards her with the trident. She kicked it away from her as she swung her fist. It connected with his face as he fell backwards as he fell though, he hooked her with the trident and brought her closer to him.

Ocean Master pushed her onto the ocean ground with the spears against her skin. He was trying to dig in as Callie resisted him. Her foot was planted in his stomach as her hands shakily pushed the trident further from her neck. Using her other foot, she took the cheap shot at his groin as he retracted back. Callie swam up to him and punched him in the throat as her hands clawed at his mask. He may try to take her down, but she was revealing his identity.

It came off as Ocean Master pulled out a knife and from his pants as he thrusted it towards her shoulder, she jumped back so it only scratched her as Callie eyed it as Ocean Master lunged at her again. Rather than blocking it, Callie let him hit her with it as she ripped up her mask. The knife had grazed her.

Ocean Master screamed in fury as he kneed her in the gut and his hands tried squeezing her throat, but she stopped it with an arm covering it. The other hand clawed at his face as his knee drove her into a rock.

She could see people in the distance swimming towards her as she knew it was now or never. Callie let out as much of a Canary cry as she could, knowing even at this distance, it'd do the trick.

Ocean Master was pushed away as Callie let out a sigh of relief. As she went to breathe, her lungs were burning.

Why were her lungs burning? Hearing laughter, she looked over to see Orm holding both necklaces with sliced cords. She grabbed at her throat as her head began to swim. She tried swimming upwards but Callie wasn't even sure if she knew which way was up.

Her eyes stung as she saw the blur of orange nearby as the darkness took hold.


	29. Chapter 29

Klarion wasn't sure why Aqualad of all people was summoning him using Callie's charm. He teleported to the spot as he noticed the Atlantean standing there with a limp Callie in his arms.

Klarion's stomach dropped as he saw her. Running over, he was screaming as he grabbed her and dropped to the ground, hand on her cheeks"What did you do!?" he shouted, as Aqualad merely held his hands up in peace.

"Ocean Master pulled off her breathing charm. We did everything we could." Aqualad began as a cough interrupted him. He looked at Kaldur as he continued. "We aren't sure how long she'll be out or the side effects. I just knew she would be in the best hands with you." Klarion held her close to his chest as his breathing calmed down. She was still alive, he could manage with that.

Klarion personally didn't care, but he knew Callie would so he asked the question that would be the first out of Callie's mouth. "Did the little brat survive?"

"Yes Artur is alive. Ocean Master has been locked away with only the best and most trusted guards there." Aqualad spoke as he held out a satchel.

"What's that?"

"Letters for her." Kaldur explained as he set them on her stomach. "They wrote them without knowing where she was. I found out about her identity weeks ago and so I stole them to give to Callie, although I hoped under better circumstances."

Klarion nodded. "What are you going to say about where she went?"

"That simply as I was taking her to the hospital, you intervened and took her back." Aqualad responded as he then crossed his arms.

"Klarion, I trust you will take care of her."

"Better than any of you." he remarked as he brushed the hair from her face. "Make sure that Ocean Master knows if he ever is near me, I'll slit his throat myself."

Aqualad nodded as he then crouched down. "This should be more than enough merit with the Light to have Ocean Master out and Black Manta in." he spoke. "My father has asked for me to join him with you in the Light. I am considering it. It seems that Songbird may have had the correct idea all along."

"Now head out, get her warm."

Klarion agreed as he teleported him and Callie away.

When Callie opened her eyes, her chest ached and it was hard to breathe. Glancing around, she noticed that it was her and Klarion's room. Wheezing, she coughed into her hand as her head throbbed. There was a whine that Callie recognized as Teekl's as he disappeared.

After sitting up, she had to sit up to stop for a moment. The blankets pooled around her waist. Beside her was a glass of water. She sipped a bit of it as she enjoyed the coolness on her throat. What was more important was she wanted to stand up and go to the main area.

Pushing up, Callie began to get up when Klarion rushed in. "You get back in that bed."

She raised a brow as Klarion came over. "Do you need the bathroom?" he questioned as Callie nodded.

He sighed and helped her up. Callie wanted to argue that it wasn't needed, but she felt weak just standing. She stayed in the washroom for a moment to stare at herself in the mirror, she was pale. Like Joker pale, she thought to herself.

Callie opened the door as Klarion's arms were immediately on her again. He guided Callie back to the bed as she laid down. She was freezing as she curled up in her blankets as Klarion joined her. He held her tightly as she tried to think what happened.

Klarion explained the details to her as he stroked her hair. "You nearly drowned but you got away with just pneumonia." Callie drifted off again soon after as Klarion stayed with her.

Earlier that week, he had called the meeting and demanded Ocean Master's removal. The Light was now considering all their recruits, including Black Manta. Now he was spending his time checking on Callie.

Her conditioned worsened until Klarion had to drag Luthor's doctor into the apartment. So every few hours Klarion was feeding her medicine. She was doing far better which made Klarion happy. Although the doctor said it could be six to eight weeks before she completely recovered.

She rested on his chest as he could hear the wheezes and coughs that prevented her from getting a deep sleep without medicinal aid. Klarion rubbed her back as she went through another coughing fit. It surprised him how willing he was to care for her, when even he knew previously this seemed like a tedious thing when the cloning capabilities were around.

He would definitely admit that he loved her. She was his other half now.

It took nearly six weeks for Callie to get back to her usual health. She appreciated the help that Klarion was during this time. The Light was taking the rest of his time though, so Callie tried her best to be supportive when she could, although Klarion and Callie decided a break was needed.

There was new books and television shows waiting for her as Callie read a few. She would admit to missing Artur greatly. It was a lot of fun to spend her days with him as watch the child on his path to growing up.

Teekl helped her with this some by acting out and whining at her constantly to play with him, feed him or cuddle. It seemed that Teekl missed her quite a lot.

The majority of winter passed this way until one day Klarion told her they would have some company for dinner. She dressed up in more than her lounging clothes as Klarion ordered food and brought the two in.

Callie's feelings immediately got confused as she saw Black Manta and in tow Kaldur. The younger man walked over to her as he gave Callie a hug. She knew it was a rouse, but the fact that some people thought of the purehearted Aqualad was going to be treated like a traitor hurt her.

"It is good to see you old friend." Kaldur began. "After seeing you last time, it really helped me realize that my priorities were askew. Our team was put together as a joke to keep us in line because they couldn't handle us. They didn't care about us." Callie looked at him as she resisted arguing with him. "They didn't care about Tula."

"I'm sorry for your loss friend." Kaldur nodded as the group sat down for dinner. Callie looked over at Klarion as she was confused how comfortable he was. Normally Klarion would be acting like an overprotective idiot, but today he was fine.

Teekl sat on her lap during dinner as Black Manta looked at Callie. "I apologize for the additional problems you had during the mission earlier this year. We reached a lot of snags. But Ocean Master is still locked away."

Callie gave him a smile."I understand, we were both doing a job. Ocean Master, however, was unable to control his emotions and his dislike for Klarion and myself clouded his judgement." It was the best way to put it. She focused on her food, as she took a sip of her wine.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on joining the Light."

Black Manta nodded. "It's a far better accomplishment that I have been able to connect with my son after all this time."

"It was your help Callie that gave me this opportunity." Kaldur spoke as he looked to his father. "He is quite the leader and I realized I could have learned far more if I had met him sooner in life."

Both Klarion and Black Manta had a beeping noise go off as they excused themselves to Klarion's office.

"Callie, I'm glad to see you've recovered from your drowning."

Pushing her plate away, she sighed. "I think after that mission, it was good to take the months off now."

Kaldur nodded as he moved to the seat closer to Callie as he held his hand out for Teekl. It was quite limp except for his ring finger that was slightly out more.

Teekl hesitated before bumping his nose against Kaldur's hand. Kaldur then rubbed Teekl's head. Callie smiled. "Even if the circumstances are terrible, what with us against our old friends. I'm glad to have a friend here with me."

Kaldur raised a brow. "What about Klarion?"

"He's great, but he's my partner. Sometimes it is still nice to have friends where we can complain about our superiors with each other or if I need another source of socialization."

"I understand."

Black Manta and Klarion returned as Klarion wrapped his arms around Callie's shoulders, and pressed his lips against the top of Callie's head. "Miss us?"

"Of course." she spoke as Callie relaxed under Klarion's touch.

"Now, we thank you two for coming and hope you visit again soon." Klarion spoke as he guided them to the door. It seemed like Klarion was rushing them out. She leaned against the wall as Callie raised a brow.

"What is up with you Klarion?"

"What?"

"You didn't act jealous at all. Usually you are terrible at hiding your jealous streak." Klarion came over as he held her hips flat against his own. Tilting his head down, he grinned as his lips came close to hers.

"I was civil for you." Callie immediately pressed her lips against his own. Klarion greedily deepened the kiss as he pressed her further up the wall. Hands roamed her sides as he made quick work.

He was enjoying this as he realized that deep down he wasn't really that jealous. Callie was his, he trusted her around other people now that they were communicating.

It was towards the end of March of 2015, around a month after Kaldur had joined his father. Callie kept making an obscure reference about "Joining the Dark Side" and calling Kaldur, Luke that Klarion did not understand.

Klarion did enjoy watching Kaldur and Callie go against one another in sparring though. Black Manta and his men were even watching. The two did not hold back, yet the whole time were bantering with each other.

Callie kicked at the knees as Aqualad fell down onto one before sweeping Callie's legs out from under her. Before he could pin Callie, she wrapped her legs around his neck and shoulder as she flipped the two over, knocking Kaldur to the ground. She released her legs before then rolling the opposite way to make space between Kaldur and herself.

She stood up as Kaldur headed over with a knife as she grinned. Kaldur swung as her forearm blocked his. He dropped the knife to his waiting hand, as he swung at her stomach. Callie pulled back just in time to miss it as she began to run towards him before Black Manta called out.

"Enough!" it was hard to see his expression, but Callie and Kaldur high fived each other. "Next pairs." He spoke, as the duo walked over to Klarion.

"Well that was exciting," he spoke as Callie smiled to Klarion before the two were discussing the battle.

"That was smart with the knife Kal. Next time, don't hesitate about dropping it in your other hand. If I had a knife in my other hand, I'd have been able to get a blow in."

"Yes I noticed that myself. The body flip you did was good, however, incorporate your arms more and take the pressure off of your neck." Kal spoke as Klarion stood there waiting for the two to finish. His hand resting on Callie's hip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to discuss politics with Black Manta."

Callie and Klarion headed out as Klarion grinned. "At least we know you could take out plenty of those Manta minions." Callie rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Unless they get a lucky shot."

"Doubtful." She excused herself to shower as Klarion went to his office. He knew that the Light wanted to meet once again with the Kroloteans to further discuss the arrangements. A side project that was starting was to assassinate the Blue Beetle. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they needed to get rid of Ted Kord so they could get the alien entity.

He disliked how organization and stress were in his life as he groaned and rubbed his face. It was a night on the town that was needed. He called out to Callie as he headed out. Klarion wasn't sure what he was going to do, but was pleased when he arrived to Gotham and immediately had Batgirl come to check on him.

He was throwing fireballs at the people going towards the old Arkham Asylum. They were wearing clown masks and obviously the Joker's goonies. They were screaming and fleeing from every ball as Klarion cackled.

Batgirl came up behind him. "Having fun?" Klarion grinned as he stood up.

"Of course."

"Fight with the Miss?" Batgirl asked as she shifted her weight on her hip as he shook his head.

"Can't a boy still go out and have fun?" He cackled before disappearing away. He decided he was enjoying tormenting people in Gotham as he continued. Klarion was jumping between the containers as he threw fireballs at the henchmen. Who's they were, he didn't know.

They were screaming about a devil as the light made his shadow have the appearance of horns. He was okay with this.

Klarion continued until a Batarang came towards him. He jumped out of the way as he blew a raspberry. "Missed me."

Nightwing jumped onto the shipping container as he raised a brow. "This isn't your usual haunts Klarion. Did the Light kick you out too?" The boy teased.

"Ugh how many Bat Brats am I going to run into tonight? Can't a villain take a night off?" He teased as Nightwing sighed.

"You can understand my underwhelming trust of this."

Klarion rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm bothering any of your good citizens. I'm not even injuring them." Nightwing paused as he looked to him.

Klarion held up his hand. "Scout's honour. All I've done is bothered the clownies and these idiots." He grinned before shrugging. "But if you want me to leave, I guess I will."

Klarion thought it was funny as he decided to go down to the the prime downtown with all sorts of electronics as he grinned. He found a large wire to the the plasma screen above the street. Klarion decided to mess around as all the televisions flickered.

The people on the street let out a collective gasp, expecting a villain's face to appear but instead they were given the pleasure of having Superhero fail compilations on the television. He was cackling as he watched the videos. Some legitimate things from the news reporters, and others being people's parodies.

He could hear the people laughing under him as they continued about their days. Klarion laid on the roof as he watched the compilations. When the video finished, he was disappointed to find that neither Robin or Batman had arrived. But he supposed that the Bats realized he was just being silly or they were looking for something the Light was doing, which was nothing. Soon Klarion grew bored as got up and teleported back to the apartment. Callie was on the couch as Teekl cuddled up to her. On the television was some movie as he sat down with them.

Callie leaned against him as she looked up at him. "Were you able to unwind?"

He nodded with a grin. "I got visited by half the Batset." Teekl stretched out onto the two laps before going back to sleep.

Klarion realized some things the next time that someone tried to ask to use her for a mission. It was pointless because her team was starting to be more around. He had to keep her to the low level intel missions. Klarion only trusted Callie with Aqual- Kaldur. He was showing how much he despised the Justice League, and both worked well. At least once a week the two would spar, or discuss things.

Callie and Kaldur were currently occupying the living room as he met with the other Light members. The two were assigned getting the security information and floor plans for the El Paso branch of Kord Industries, and so for the last few hours were using a computer to hack through systems and create a time profile for the time of least activity.

Klarion was hating this meeting. It was so much politics, with arguments coming constantly about who should be the one to assassinate Kord. Kaldur and Callie both were decided to not have enough experience so it was left to if it would be SportsMaster or Deathstroke. He continued listening until they decided in assassinating a superhero, it'd be best to just send both. Klarion shut off the computer as he walked towards the living room quietly.

"Tell me more." he heard Kaldur speak as he tensed up. Callie was laughing but he had no idea about the conversation. He paused to listen. Maybe he needed to be more jealous than he thought.

"So Klarion didn't believe me and I just got Teekl to eat peanut butter. For probably around ten minutes he kept licking because he was annoyed at the sensation of it sticking to the roof of his mouth." Callie spoke as Kaldur started laughing.

Teekl whined out, in embarrassment, as Klarion walked into the room. "Are you torturing Teekl again?" he asked as Callie shook her head. The two were sitting on the ground on either side of the coffee table. The work was piled now and the computer shut.

"No, we were chatting after finishing our research." Callie explained as Klarion came and sat behind her. "Kal and I were sharing stories." she added as she leaned back against his legs.

"It's been good to connect with an old friend." Kaldur spoke as he looked to Klarion. "She was telling me about when you two built a bear."

Klarion cringed. "It was awful. There was so many wild little kids running about. They were screaming and pushing each other like they needed to get their bears made before they closed for good." Callie was laughing.

"I think Klarion was jealous he couldn't be the most dramatic at the shop." she responded as Kaldur smiled at them.

"I believe children sometimes cannot hold their excitement." Kaldur explained. "I know that after the team went to a fair casually. Kid Flash and Billy could barely be contained. Even Robin got quite silly." he admitted with a soft smile. "We did it when KF and Artemis retired, and they left with a bear almost as large as Artemis."

Callie smiled as she looked to Klarion. "Have you ever been to one Klarion?"

"A long time ago, there was the really popular one in Chicago for the World. There was a mammoth sized cheese there and a ferris wheel. Although I've heard in recent years it is more about the rides."

"They sound amazing." Callie spoke as she sighed happily. "Just a lively time."

Klarion noted that in the back of his mind.

"So, in Atlantis can you even have sugar?" Klarion finally asked out of curiosity. "Or does it melt immediately?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I got hit with one heck of a writer's block. There was a scene that I wanted to do but no matter which way I tried it, it didn't work out for this time in the story. I think I will work to include it later on, but that took most of the effort and kind of put me off writing any of my fics for a bit. But I'm back and actually I just need to add some missing pieces in the next chapter or two and then I have the rest already written and lined up! (since i was weird and wrote ahead)**

Callie was resting on the floor of Klarion's office while he was occupied by a meeting. Although the other Light members were wanting it to be private, Klarion no longer care about where

Calliope was during the meetings since it had been almost five years and she was already in missions constantly for them. She stayed quiet during the meetings, keeping away from the camera and distracting Teekl. The familiar was loving the attention he got, as he pushed his head further into Callie's palm as she scratched the side of his head.

"- were successful in the assassination of Ted Kord. However there was a small problem. The scarab was lost in the explosion. We have not been able to find any sign of it."

"Could it have been destroyed?" Queen Bee asked.

"No, the technology would not be destroyed that easily. We believe someone may have taken it. Whether on purpose or not is currently unknown."

Callie could hear Luthor's annoyance in the words as she remained silent and continued scratching Teekl on the one spot on his back that he preferred. Callie was feeling a bit smug about the situation since they did not trust Kaldur or Callie, yet the two 'worthy' could not even finish both parts of the mission. They only completed half the people. Klarion hung up the call before glancing over at Callie.

"You're lucky they can't see your reactions. It was AWFUL trying to not react to your faces." Klarion whined as he walked over towards her.

"I know." Callie spoke before standing up, much to the annoyance of Teekl as she let out a yawn and stretched her arms upward. Klarion came up and tickled her sides as she gasped.

"No yawning." Klarion spoke as Callie raised an eyebrow. Hoisting Callie up, Klarion walked through a portal as Callie glanced around. They were at a beach, one she recognized from a long time ago. It was the one near the Team that she walked to a few times at Happy Harbour. There was not a person in sight as Callie was let down. She looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"What are we doing?"

Klarion shrugged as he looked towards Callie. "Date night." Klarion responded as if it was the most casually thing in the world. Teekl immediately headed towards the water and stared at the small fish in the water.

"So, any big plans for it or…?" Callie questioned, a skeptical tone in her voice as she looked around. Honestly Callie was expecting to have to train or deal with a mission.

"Not unless you want to." Klarion spoke as he shrugged off his jacket and tie. Callie continued to watch as Klarion glanced at her. "Enjoying the view?"

Flushing, Callie watched as Klarion stripped to his underwear before heading towards the water. After watching Klarion adjusting to the water, she walked to the water and throwing off everything but her undergarments. Unlike Klarion adjusting to the water, Callie ran in until she could dive in. Coming up, she grinned at him as Klarion laughed.

"Excited?"

"I kind of miss swimming." Callie admitted as Klarion swam over to her, hair still dry as he wrapped her arms around his shoulders with Klarion's moved to rest onto her hips.

"I'd think after being in Atlantis for so long, you'd have been sick of it."

Callie pondered on it for a moment before shaking her head. "I did not actually mind it."

"Except that it was away from me?"

Callie snorted as she leaned up a bit. ' _Totally."_ With a devious grin, Callie immediately shoved Klarion under the water before pushing herself away and getting distance between the two.

She swam back in the water, as Klarion came back up sputtering and shouting. Callie broke into laughter as she watched Klarion scowling with his points now laying flat on his head. As she laughed, he got close and began to splash her with water as he got closer.

Not one to back down from a fight, joined in the splashing fight, with both thankfully in a playfight sort of mood. If it was the other way, people would realize fast that they were around. Especially since Klarion chose Happy Harbour.

After a few hours in the water, the two finally got out and made a small fire with some driftwood and a fireball from Klarion to dry themselves with. As they sat in the sand, Callie rested her head on his shoulders and buried her feet into the sand.

"This was great." Callie whispered as she glanced up to him. Klarion was leaning his weight on one arm as the other wrapped around Callie's waist.

"I'm glad," he began as he sighed. "Teekl kept complaining we had to go somewhere where he liked the fish, so here it was." Klarion rolled his eyes as he pointed towards the cat who was laying on the other side of the fire, chewing away at a fish in between his paws. Callie almost wanted to say he was smirking, but it was a cat looking creature. "Plus this was somewhere you liked to go before, so I thought you'd enjoy going here again."

"Well you picked well." Callie nodded against his shoulder as she rested her hand on his knee. Although they were talking, nothing felt forced, however it seemed like Klarion had enough of his tenderness and was getting cheeky once more. "You know, you need to be careful where you put that hand of give me the wrong impression?"

"Oh?" Callie asked as she raised an eyebrow and lifted her head up, the wind pushing her drying hair away from her face. Klarion looked at her face as he leaned closer.

"I'm starting to think that you just enjoy teasing me." Klarion spoke as he shifted his position so his free hand now rested on her cheek,

"You know I do." Klarion wasted no time pressing his lips against Callie's. Knowing where the situation was going, Callie immediately responded, her hands grabbing onto Klarion's hair as he began leaning her back. Just two teens… or teen appearing people since one was a clone and the other an immortal Lord of Chaos, letting themselves be teens for the night.

It was nearing dawn when the two finally had dried off and put their clothes on to leave. Klarion had the same pleased smirk that Teekl had from eating fish. Callie had just put out their fire and buried the pit to hide their trail when voices coming closer caught her attention.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Callie pulled Klarion behind a large tree as she decided to watch. It was unlikely to be anything but curiosity got the better of her. Immediately, Callie was intrigued by seeing a familiar green skinned girl with vivid red hair. _Megan._ She was talking with someone calling them different pet names. Snickering to herself, Callie watched expecting for Superboy to be there with her, letting his emotions actually show instead of the typical aloofness he tended to project. She was sorely mistaken when she saw that it was Lagoon Boy with her. Raising a brow, Callie leaned forward against the tree to listen more.

"-know my Angelfish, but i won't be gone long."

"I'll miss you though."

"Yes but I must return to Atlantis for my King at the moment."

"I understand, please be safe." Megan spoke as Callie held tightly onto Klarion. It was dangerous being around the psychic while being sneaky, and so she hoped by holding onto his hands, Callie could stop any movements or noises that would lure her over.

Klarion seemed to understand as he stayed pressed against the tree and Callie with his back against her chest. Callie waited until she heard a splash and the sounds of receding footsteps before nodding to Klarion who made a portal to take them home. The instant the two stepped out, Callie made a face of disgust.

"When the heck did Superboy and her break out." Callie spoke as she continued ranting. "Like I understand she probably misses her homeworld but i am positive there are others that look far similar to her compared to that git." Callie snarled, since it was pretty well known by now that she did not like the smug Atlantean one bit. In fact, she expected that the feeling was mutual and any form of future teamwork would go terribly. Although she would not tell that last part to Klarion. Even thinking about that made her feel guilty over having such a nice night and knowing that she was putting their relationship on a countdown.

Klarion shrugged as he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Let them be idiots if they want to." Chuckling, Klarion turned and looked to Callie. "In the meantime, I think we should go to bed."

As if the word itself was a spell, Callie could feel her body sore in a good way since it was spent in a night of fun rather than a mission. So she was quite content joining Klarion in bed, although she knew later she would fester more on the whole Meg and Lagoon Brat thing.


	31. Chapter 31

Callie as once again with Kaldur, this time on a small heist mission as Klarion decided to kill some time. He was walking through the streets, with Teekl following behind him. He had strawberry ice cream and was pleased. Even with the drama that Klarion was dealing with in the Light, Klarion was happy with everything else in life. Honestly, he could never understand the point of relationships until he found himself with Callie. After all, he rid himself of his familial ties many years ago. All he had needed was Teekl, or so he had thought. When he acquired Callie, she was still in her pod and he thought it'd be fun since he was oh so bored with his daily life.

People paid him no mind as he walked, after all, he just looked like a slightly weird teen rather than a Lord of Chaos. He started walking aimlessly around as he waited until he was beckoned by Callie. As he walked, Klarion headed around the docks before rolling his eyes. The old woman was marching towards him.

"You stupid boy!" It was the old hag that told him of some prophecy. She was stood in front of him, pointing up at his face as she practically snarled. Her face shifted a bit as Klarion realized. She was like him; from Limbo Town, that was why she knew what was going on. This complicated things further for Klarion as he prepared himself to defend himself if needed. "I warned you and you didn't listen."

"What are you going on about?" Klarion spoke as he rolled his eyes at the Old Hag.

"Your precious bird. You've already created the next in line for your family." She hissed as her long-clawed finger poked his chest. "Now you must choose. Keep her with you, and they're all guaranteed to die."

Klarion gulped as he listened to her. Klarion had been careful of that as of late, taking strenuous measure to ensure it wasn't possible. Hell, he still couldn't even find research if the clones were fertile from Luthor. A pause in his thoughts hit him as he until he clued into the moment. The night on the beach with Callie as he let out a groan. Dropping his hand, Klarion growled at the woman as he slapped her hand away. "Thanks for the advice, now leave me alone."

Klarion didn't wait for any time before teleporting away back onto Black Manta's ship in a flurry of rage.

-

Callie was standing beside the table, as they were plotting what Kaldur should do with the troops. Black Manta was planning on stealing weaponry from a shipment heading to the United States from Australia.

"I'm just saying Kal, if you do it this way, that leaves a whole area of the North Eastern for the ship to escape if they notice it. Especially if they have some help." Callie argued back at him as she put her hand on her hip and pointed. "These other ships, even turned sideways will cover most except for a hole there."

"Yes, but we can quickly block that area by moving this submarine over."

"Then you have two semi big holes they can push through, damaging two of your subs." Callie debated before sighing. "I'm just saying, you may need another ship or to wait half a mile where a large sector of rocks could block the one side." She pointed up the map as Black Manta walked in.

"Things going well here?" Callie looked over at Manta before shrugging and looking at Kaldur. The only reason she had bothered to point it out was that she knew that Manta was coming and he had to believe they were truly wanting to steal these. Kal had already sent the information to Nightwing about this attack attempt and was planning within only moments before the ship's departure to change the route. It would give Kaldur a valid explanation on why things failed.

"Yes. Callie was just pointing out some potential flaws in my plan and a possible solution." Kal spoke as he smiled. "It is glad to have someone who isn't afraid to challenge me working alongside me."

Callie smiled at her friend before looking at Black Manta. "Was there something you would like to talk about?"

Manta looked at the two before nodding. "Yes actually. The Light has asked for you two to search around Kord Industries and areas about where the Blue Beetle could possibly be since there's been reports of someone in that suit."

Callie and Kaldur looked at one another before nodding. "However, I expect you to be incognito for this."

"Can do," Callie spoke as the sound of angry footsteps were in the hall. Klarion walked in with a scowl on his face and Teekl following behind.

"Callie we're going-"

"Actually Klarion the Light has already planned a small recovery mission of the Blue Scarab." Black Manta spoke as Callie looked at Klarion. He was practically foaming at the mouth with rage as she gave Kaldur and manta a look of concern before grabbing Klarion's hand and taking him to the room across the hall and shut the door.

"What's the matter?" Callie asked as she crossed her arms. "Klarion you're practically on fire in there."

Klarion looked at her as he sighed and pulled her tight, nuzzling his head into her neck. Callie paused as she eventually wrapped her arms around him. He was breathing hard as she held him close. "Hey, it's okay. The mission we did earlier was nothing. Same with this other one."

Klarion said nothing as he stayed in place. This startled Callie since she never had gotten him this speechless before. Stroking his hair, Callie stayed like this as she saw Black Manta come into the room. Deciding it was for the best, Callie turned around.

"I'm sorry Manta, but you'll have to tell the Light that I'm unavailable. Make an excuse or tell the truth for all I care." Callie held Klarion's hand the whole time as she said this. "We must go now."

Manta's expression softened as he nodded as Klarion wrapped his arms again around Callie and took them back to their place. He sat on the couch, in a daze as Callie watched him. "Hey Klare," Callie spoke as she shrugged off her jacket. "Why don't we watch some movies and eat junk food, okay?"

He barely nodded as Callie put a dvd in and grabbed the strawberry ice cream. Even curled up around him, Klarion had a tension as Callie tried to piece together what could make him this angry and then almost catatonic. He wasn't injured in any way. Deciding to let Klarion come at his own time to tell her, she rested her head against Klarion's shoulder.

It was only as they started the sequel that he seemed to unwind but grew extremely clingy to Callie. They didn't leave their apartment for days and Klarion grew paranoid any time she left the room.

It was after he had tried to follow her as she went to get a tissue that Callie finally asked him. "Okay, _what_ happened?"

Klarion paused as Callie looked at him. "Klarion, you are afraid to leave me alone."

"Someone told me if I wasn't careful, you'd die." Klarion finally spoke in a tone that Callie knew was serious, which scared her more. The words sunk in as she looked down.

"Oh…" What was someone supposed to say when given a fortune like that?

"Yeah…" Klarion responded as he squeezed her hand. "I promise, nothing will happen to you Callie."

"If it does, it does though." Callie spoke as she looked at him. "After all, I'm technically mortal… I think." Callie honestly couldn't tell if she had aged since there wasn't much to compare herself to beforehand. She didn't have photos or any clothes that didn't fit now.

Klarion nodded as he smiled at her. "Hey why don't we go out and do something?"

"You sure?"

"Positive." Klarion spoke as he leaned close and pressed a kiss to her lips.

What Callie hadn't expected was for Klarion to take her to a fair. It was some county fair and full of people in Metropolis as they blended into the crowd. Although both were in low spirits at first, by the time they got off of the first ride, the pair started feeling cheerier.

Klarion held Callie's hand as they walked around to the next one. It was a teacup ride as they spun the cup as fast as possible during the ride, wobbling as they walked towards the end. Callie clung onto Klarion's side as she got her balance back while laughing. Pressing her lips against his cheek, Callie smiled and took in the scenery.

It was full of people but alight with bright colours and lights. It had a kind of glow that Callie was enamoured with and the smells of fried foods made her stomach grumble. She settled on a candied apple as they continued walking around. Callie led Klarion towards the area where they had all of the competition animals on display. Klarion stole a bite of Callie's apple as she was giving each animal they passed a silly name.

A cow mooed at the pair as Callie giggled. "Hey Klarion, if you need a new familiar, may I recommend a cow?"

Klarion frowned as he shook his head. "Not in your dreams."

Turning his head, he pointed towards the bird. "We could go visit your family though."

Rolling her eyes, she bit into the apple and ignored him. Near them, the two could see a woman recording a news report as Callie decided to watch as she caught sight of a man next to the camera man. He was bulky with dark hair and blue eyes. Honestly, his appearance was so familiar, and Callie couldn't figure out why until he turned to look over as he widened his eyes.

In that moment, Callie knew. Superman. Not wanting to ruin their date, Callie started guiding Klarion back to the rides. "Come on, let's go check out the roller coaster."

As they walked, she used any reflective surface to check if Superman was following them but thankful he wasn't. Callie let out a deep breath as she lined up with Klarion for the ride. He wasn't suspicious of her as Callie leaned her head onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Callie smiled from this as they slowly moved through until they ended up with some seats on the roller coaster. Callie and Klarion were both strapped in as she held onto his hand as the ride began to move. For him, Klarion knew that he was immortal but it was still thrilling for him. Callie on the other hand, still experienced that fear since there was no way to prove she was immortal… or mortal, until she died. So, it wasn't a surprise that Callie clung to him during the trip but wasn't hiding her face, instead she was screaming in joy from this. It was a thrill for her.

When they got off of the ride, Klarion decided to guide Callie over to the games as he immediately began trying to win a prize. There was a giant toy cat that he knew Teekl would be annoyed by, yet also loved. It was a simple game of throwing ping pong balls into bottles.

He had gotten one in, but the other two balls were misses as he hissed but continued. Callie watched with a snicker as she tried muffling it before coming up to Klarion and kissing him on the cheek. She took over and within one try, she won the cat for him; having a much better accuracy than Klarion.

When they were presented with it, Callie got Klarion to carry it as he kissed her forehead. "Why thank you."

"Better than you burning down the block- 'sides, I was trained to throw things." The two continued walking around as Klarion snatched some cotton candy for them, Callie won more carnival games and they even tried a couple more rides. By the time it was dark out, the two were heading home to see Teekl laying on the pile of stuffed toys that the pair had accumulated.

Callie flopped onto the pile with the familiar as he meowed at her before laying on her stomach and kneading it as he purred. Klarion came to sit beside her as he offered her some cotton candy. Callie took a bit as she cautiously ate it, delighted with the sweetness as she smiled at Klarion.

"You know, tonight was perfect."

"It really was." Klarion spoke as he leaned towards her, careful of Teekl. "You know, I don't say it a lot but I love you."

"I love you too." Callie responded as Klarion brushed her hair away from her face.

"I will always love you Callie, no matter what situation we come across in." Klarion whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes grew heavy as with the kiss, Callie fell asleep.

Biting his lip, Klarion could feel the tears stinging.

 _Goodbye Callie._ He thought to himself before getting to work.


	32. Chapter 32

Commissioner Chief Gordon came out in the evening, knowing he needed to talk with Batman about a case that he suspected had the Joker's influence. He was drinking his coffee and considered maybe even sneaking a cigarette, even if Barbara was set on him quitting. It wouldn't be like she could see him up here and if he lit it now, it'd be done by the time Batman arrived. As he walked onto the roof, Gordon paused upon seeing a girl on the roof. She was lying unconscious near the Bat signal. She was in a typical summery outfit, like what his own daughter would wear. Thinking it was a criminal, he walked closer carefully; wondering what the bags were around her.

As he got closer, Gordon saw the note to her chest. He ripped it off while reading. It was unusual with Batman's typical handwriting- which more often than not a printed letter or no letter.

 _When found, contact Nightwing and/or Batman,_

 _I didn't have your address so this is the best I can do. Here is the Songbird. I'm done with her, you can have her back. She'll wake up in approximately a day after I put her under so idk like 10pm? Don't worry, I'm not coming back for her._

 _K._

There was a sketch of a little devil horned face and a cat's head as Gordon raised a brow. __

Gordon groaned as he looked at the girl, he could recognize her as the Songbird now but she was sporting some burnt skin in some areas, showing that she was up here for a while. Her breathing was even as he turned on the light, hoping that Batman would arrive soon. He took off his trench coat, forgetting about his cigarette as he light up the signal, hoping it was dark enough for Batman to see it.

When Batman arrived, Gordon simply gave him the letter as he gestured to the girl. "She's solidly out. I'd get some aloe for her skin though." Surprisingly Batman was still around as he called for Nightwing there. Nodding to Gordon, Batman merely told him Nightwing would come get her while Batman handled the main reason for the light.

- _  
_  
Nightwing was surprised when Batman had called him, so he quickly got to Commissioner Gordon with Robin in tow as he saw Callie in a heap behind her; his trench coat covering most of her body and lower face.

"Is she-" Nightwing began, afraid to say the next words as Gordon shook his head.

"Just seems to be out." Gordon passed him the letter as Nightwing read it over before shoving it into his pocket. "I was thinking of taking her to the hospital, but Batman thought this was your business."

Nightwing nodded as he walked over, handing Gordon his jacket before carefully lifting Callie to rest over his shoulder. She was limp as Gordon handed Robin the bags. "Take care of her."

The two boys nodded before heading off. When they arrived to the Cave, Nightwing immediately rushed through the area, ignoring his team for the time being as he went to the bathroom. He set Callie in the tub before filling it with cool water. She was definitely dealing with at the very least heat sickness.

"Dick?" the small voice behind him questioned as Nightwing turned around. He had forgotten that Tim was there as he saw the bags.

"Sorry Tim, just put those to the side; I'll deal with them." Robin nodded as Dick sighed.

"Can you tell Megan and Batgirl to proceed as acting leaders for the time being? I'm going to focus on Cal."

Robin set the stuff aside as he looked at Dick hesitantly before heading off. Dick focused on Callie again, hearing a small groan from her as he grabbed a small towel to wipe her face and neck with. Honestly she gave off a kind of Two Face vibe with her one side being far more burnt than the other. He knew it would require a lot of aloe and time.

Nightwing sat patiently beside the tub, knowing he would soon need to inform the Justice League, if Batman hadn't already. He decided to get it over with as he called the Tower and told them what he knew.

Just as Nightwing was going to pull her out of the tub, the door open with Superboy standing in there. "So, where'd you find her?"

"She was left for us." Nightwing responded as he started to drain the bathtub. "Going to take her to medical and then get aloe on her."

Superboy didn't say anything as he walked over and scooped her out of the tub. It was a silent agreement as Nightwing grabbed her things; knowing he should have inspected them sooner.

They took the long way, so they could avoid most of the team as Superboy laid her down. He went to find the aloe as Dick went through the bags. It was a lot of simple things. Clothing, a couple books, a teddy bear and a jewellery box that only had a necklace inside of it. All was deemed safe.

Dick turned to Superboy as he sighed. "The League will be here in a bit."  
"Let's get her comfortable until then." Superboy remarked as he tossed Dick the aloe gel.

-

Callie didn't know how to process the information that Nightwing was giving her when she woke up, the ache on half her body distracting her.

"So… you're saying you found me on a roof in Gotham all alone?" Callie spoke, the words quiet, yet to her it was as loud as she could purposely be as Dick handed her a glass of water.

"Yes. Commissioner Chief Gordon found you under the Bat Signal. There was a bag of some items and the note pinned to you." Callie had read the note a few times, but her mind did not want to believe the words. Klarion was fine with her yesterday and told her he'd always love her but then he literally left her out in hopes Batman would find her. Or rather, according to the note, Nightwing.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, blue eyes looking at Nightwing as she squeezed them shut. Callie could not break down in front of him. "What else?" Callie had asked as Nightwing sighed.

"Batman with Martian Manhunter and a couple other league members are coming to interrogate you soon." Nightwing responded, she could hear his emotions in his voice. "I wanted to keep it a team matter, but they insisted."

Callie nodded, she understood but at this point her brain was ignoring anything but looking for clues. The more she thought though, the more her emotions were bubbling inside of her.

"Cal," Nightwing spoke as he leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be okay. We have the records of how you helped us."

The moment Nightwing had put his hand on her good shoulder, Callie looked at him with eyes full of sadness and pure fear. She was completely unsure where she stood now. Not quite considered a hero anymore, and not a villain. Honestly, she thought she would have more time to get firmly back into the hero side before actually leaving Klarion. Nightwing sat on the bed as he pulled her into his arms. It was weird not having him being shorter than her now, but he still felt familiar as her fingers grasped onto his shirt as she clung to him like a life support.

Nightwing rubbed soothing circles on her back as Callie was still in his arms. She did not want to shed any tears from this. No more tears. She told herself yet it was difficult while being hugged. Instead, she used Nightwing to ground her.

This was how Green Arrow, Superman, Batman, Manhunter and Aquaman came in to find the pair. Callie's face still quite red as she was at the point of nearly crying onto Nightwing. He looked up at Batman who was keeping Green Arrow back.

Nightwing whispered in Callie's ear as she stiffened and let go of him. Callie leaned over to grab some water before turning to face the four men.

Her eyes widened upon seeing Aquaman, who was the person she least expected to be there, but then relaxed knowing that they at least had a decent rapport.

"Callie." Batman began as he walked over. "What do you remember?" he questioned, not bothering with pleasantries as she felt a pressure in her head. It was Manhunter. She forgot how the pressure felt in her mind as she tried to adjust to it before answering.

"The last I remember is going to the carnival with Klarion. Superman was there, then going home and feeling very sleepy and then him saying that he'd always love me." Callie spoke as she whispered. "The last work talk we spoke of was that The Light completed assassination of your Blue Beetle, Kord, being successful but not getting the scarab. That he didn't want to send me with Aqualad to recon it since he was told if he wasn't careful I'd be killed."

Batman nodded as he continued asking questions. "Why did you leave on December 31, 2010 with Klarion in the first place?"

Callie took a deep breath. "He threatened to kill the team, and promised that none of the team would die by his hands or control if I stayed. Somehow along the way, he calmed down and was actually decent." she rambled as Batman cut her off from saying more before moving onto the next question. Callie was almost thankful, since she really did not want to have to talk about emotions with Batman of all people. He was a bit cold and logical, even though she heard that he had his fair shares of rendezvous with CatWoman. Before he could answer though, Aquaman cut in.

"When you posed as Megara, what were your true intentions?"

Callie looked up at Aquaman, her voice not quivering this time. "To protect Prince Artur from the assassination attempts that Ocean Master was planning. While at the same time, convincing Ocean Master I was working for him. This was part of a plan to get him tossed out of The Light too."

Aquaman gave a nod to Batman as they continued the interrogations. Superman taking over this time.

"Were you involved in the attack on Metropolis this morning? As you said, you were in Metropolis the night previous."

"No… we went for the carnival and left. I'd never been to one. Same reason you were there, I'm sure. To have fun."

A knock on the door was heard as Green Arrow went to get the door. Callie was surprised that Green Arrow hadn't spoken yet. Megan walked in as she stood beside her Uncle J'onn. Green Arrow looked at Callie as he gave her a soft smile.

"Now kiddo-" he began as Batman shot him a glare. Guess he was being held to professionalism in this moment. "Sorry- Songbird. We are going to go through your mind and memories to see if there was any unknown codes or commands put in your mind and for any information that may be of use." Callie nodded slowly glancing back as Nightwing gave her a reassuring smile. "If so, they're going to deactivate them. They'll also go through all your memories from then to ensure you aren't hiding anything."

The second presence in her mind was far more comforting. Perhaps it was because it was from an old friend instead of the older gentleman or maybe Megan purposely made hers more comforting understanding Callie's emotions. She saw so many flashes through her mind as Callie stayed still, knowing that it would be easier to not resist.

She could feel Megan getting into the more personal memories, of when she had nightmares and Klarion held her tightly or reading to her while tending to the burn on her arm. Callie bit back a whine as she let them continue. Seeing it all in literal flashes stung worse since there was even less clues about why Klarion tossed her away.

By the time the two martians were finished, Callie's entire head was aching as she let out a pained gasp from the pressure.

"Well?" Batman spoke as the two martians looked at him.

Martian Manhunter started "She's clean. No programming and no ulterior motives."

"Although it is strange that Klarion fought so much to keep her only to toss her back to us so suddenly." Megan admitted, vocalizing Callie's own thoughts.

Nightwing was the first one to pipe in. "If that's settled, can we reinstate Callie's position to the team?"

Green Arrow made a face as he looked at Callie. "Will that be safe?" Callie turned as she glared at him, he immediately noticed the betrayed look she had. "What I mean is, do you think this will be a safe place for Callie to be? Some of the team may have some prejudices about her."

Callie's eyes softened, but the room could see her jaw was still clenched. Was it the team or was it the entire League that had these prejudices? Aquaman was the one to speak in her defense.

"We treat it that she was an undercover agent. We have the proof that Songbird was blackmailed to leave and of her helping the team with protecting my son."

Batman spoke as he raised his hand. "This is the team's decision." Callie was honestly surprised Mr. Control freak was cool with it being the team decision.

Nightwing stood up as he walked over to Miss Martian, the two looked between each other before nodding. "Callie is still a part of our team. If there is problems we will handle it."

"Then she is the team's responsibility. Any signs of issues and the League will step in as we see fit." Nightwing nodded as Manhunter, Miss Martian and Batman left the room. Aquaman was the first to walk over to Callie as he pulled out a sheet of paper. It was a drawing from Artur.

"I never was able to properly thank you then for saving my son's life. I told him about your real name and business. Artur still asks about you and gives the new nanny a hard time. He keeps asking for more talking bears though. You'll have to show me that sometime." he added with a small smile to her before excusing himself.

Green Arrow and Callie stared at each other as she finally cave. "I'm not going to bite." she sputtered out as Green Arrow immediately came over and hugged her close, his hand holding her head against his shoulder. It was different from Nightwing's friendly hug. This felt like how a parent would hug their child to Callie.

"Cal, you wouldn't believe how much we searched for you." he muttered against her hair.

She clung onto him even as the door opened.

"Canary-" Nightwing got out before Callie was enveloped with another pair of arms around her. Callie nuzzled her head between the two as deep breaths could be heard. After a few minutes, Nightwing let out a cough.

"Canary when you're done just find me outside so I can show Callie her accommodations." he spoke as the two adults relaxed their grip.

Callie turned to look into matching blue eyes as she smiled. "Callie-" Canary began as she felt Canary's hands on her face. "Don't ever do that again. Do you know how worried we were? First Roy disappeared, and now all of this. I swear you aged me a decade." She whispered in a harsh warning tone. Callie laughed looking down before nodding.

"I won't." she spoke as Canary nodded. Callie took in the moment before whispering. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too kiddo." Green Arrow spoke as he and Canary stood up. "Come on, it's pretty awkward to do this in the medical room."

Callie nodded as she followed them, her whole body aching and feeling gross. Her heart could barely take it.


End file.
